Now what?
by BaybeeG
Summary: Picks up the day Jane gets shot. Will everything be okay between Jane and Maura when Jane wakes up? Rating T at the moment, will change to M sometime soon.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am sat in a hospital chair next to the bed of my best friend, Jane Rizzoli. Detective Jane Rizzoli. She works for the Boston Homicide Division. I work as chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department, Dr Maura Isles. You see I'm only sitting at her bedside now because she was stupid enough to shoot herself. Otherwise we'd be at my place watching movies and drinking wine. For you to fully understand I better start from the beginning.

The day started off normally. Me and Jane at the the gym. We were on the cross trainers when Jane went to say something to me, but instead she caught me staring.

"_Maura," Jane said through gritted teeth. "You're staring at Chuck's biceps. Stop it." _

"_I am. Females are wanted to be attracted to the most strongest, most dominant males. It's natural selection at work." I finished with a small smile and turned my attention back to Chuck's biceps._

"_You're making me uncomfortable. Stop." Jane whispered._

"_What? I'm just appreciating his Sternocleidomastoid." I said to Jane. Then turned my attention back to Chuck once again. "Excuse me." I saw Jane look away shaking her head, while I waited for Chuck to look at me, once he did, I continued. "You have beautifully developed muscular." I looked back at Jane, "what am I embarrassing you?" _

"_Oh no, not at all. Why don't you tell him he's got a nice ass too." Jane's said, sarcastically._

"_And a wonderfully portioned gluteus maximus." I told Chuck._

"_I'm never working out with you again."_

_I stopped and started to step down off the cross trainer. _

"_Hey...where you going? It's only been twenty minutes."_

_I looked at her worried. "Oh, Bass is ill. He won't even eat any organic spinach. I gotta go check on him."_

"_You bought you're turtle to work?" _

"_Tortoise. I couldn't get his usual care giver." I have a drink, while Jane laughs and answers her phone._

"_Rizzoli...Hey Murry, what's up?...Head count for what?...Surprise party for who?..."_

"_Whom." I whispered, before walking away._

Nothing that day started of wrong. I left Jane at the gym. The next time we saw each other I was crouched over a victim.

"_Danny Clarke, Drug Control Unit." Korsak said._

"_He was in my class at the academy." Jane said, putting on gloves. She sighed when she saw him. "Wife, two kids."_

"_Knew his father. Knew Danny since he was this tall. It's a damn shame." Korsak said, he sounded like he was going to cry. Jane put a comforting arm around his shoulder._

_We all looked back at Danny. Lying there with a bullet hole in his head. _

"_One shot to the head." Jane said._

"_Looks like a large calibre firearm." I said._

"_It's a forty-five calibre." Jane said, tears threatening to fall. _

_I pull his shirt open. "Abrasions on his sternum." We all look more closely. _

"_There's some hairs missing." Jane said, looking around. She spots something. "There's a piece off tape. Hey Joe, photograph this, mark it and bag it, okay?" She looked back at Danny._

"_He was wearing a wire." Korsak said._

"_He was working for us." Cavanaugh said, walking up to us._

"_Homicide?" Jane questioned._

"_Yea." Cavanaugh sighed._

"_Since when?" Korsak asked._

"_Sent him in Monday to get information on the two dead truckers from Charlestown, you were working on." Cavanaugh replied._

"_My case? Without telling me?" Korsak asked, a little bit angry._

"_My decision." Cavanaugh replied. Anger in his voice as well. "Every one fall in over here."_

"_What the hell?" Jane whispered to Korsak._

"_I want every cop and detective down here working the streets on this. Get everyone from headquarters. The only cop I want there is manning the front desk, until further notice." Cavanaugh said. He's stopped by another cop shouting stop._

"_If you kept us together on this Danny wouldn't be dead." The other cop said. He's called Bobby Marino. _

"_Easy Bobby. Easy." Frost and Frankie said as they held Bobby back. _

"_You better have a good reason for sending him in alone." Bobby said to Cavanaugh. "Good reason."_

"_Look, I need you Rizzoli." Cavanaugh said. _

"_Yes sir." Jane replied._

"_I want you to interview Bobby. He may not know what he knows." Cavanaugh told Jane, who just nodded. "You're the best at this. Take him to headquarters."_

_Jane sniffed. "I can interview him here."_

"_No, no, no." Cavanaugh rushed out. "Get him out of here."_

"_Yes sir." Jane said before off. She came back to the body to get Bobby, who was leant over, crying. "Hey, come on."_

_I reached across Danny shirt and felt something in his pocket. I pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "Jane?"_

"_Yea," Jane said, closing the two steps between us. _

_I handed her the cigarette packet. "It's the only thing I found in his pockets."_

"_We'll bag it and get it to evidence." Jane said, leaning over to grab a bag. "Frankie, you wonna?" "Hey man, come on, let's go." Jane said to Bobby. _

Jane left then. We met when we were both back at the precinct.It was in the café.

"_What a Sunday." I said while I was trying to put some money in the coffee fund._

"_What? No, no, no. No. A twenty is a overkill." Jane said, pulling my twenty out of the box before I pushed it all the way in. She handed it back to me. "You're only a jerk if you don't leave anything. Here." Jane stuffed some money in the tin. She tasted her coffee, and pulled a sour face. "God, when was that made? November?" She picks up the sugar. "Marino wants a cup off coffee, there's none upstairs. The guys a wreck."_

"_I've tried everything." I said. "British strawberries. Venal."_

"_Are we in the same conversation?" Jane asked, confused._

"_Sorry...I...I was talking about Bass." I sighed pouring my coffee._

"_Oh, you're obsessing over you're turtle again." Jane said, while pouring salt into Marino's coffee. _

"_Tortoise." I told her. "He...he likes salt in his coffee?"_

_Jane looked at me like I was going mad. Then looked down to see what she was doing. "Oh, damn it." She sighed, putting the salt shaker down._

"_You know people who lock their keys in their cars, sprain the ankles, it usually indicates something significant is bothering them." I looked at her._

"_A cop was murdered." She sighed, pouring another coffee. _

"_Yea, but that's not why you're salting you're coffee."_

"_It's my brother, Tommy." She met my gaze. _

_I took a sip of my coffee, nodding. "I always wondered about him."_

"_Well, Frankie and I became cops and Tommy went to prison for hitting a priest in a cross walk."_

"_Oh," I looked away._

"_It's his third strike while driving under the influence." Jane said._

"_You're poor parents."_

"_Oh and you know they keep saying if the priest he has hit has forgiven him, then why can't we? This isn't about forgiveness. You know Tommy is really troubled and the more they deny it the more he screws up." Jane let out._

"_You really care about them." _

"_I just think we need to face reality. You know Tommy needs help, this isn't like he's broke his leg and it'll heal." Jane said, stirring her coffee._

"_I'm really sorry." I said._

"_Thank you. Don't worry about it. We've got too much to do today without worrying about Tommy." Jane said walking away. _

_I picked up my purse and followed her to the elevators. _

"_Wish you were out there?" Jane asked the cop on the front desk. _

"_Yea," he replied._

_Jane tapped his shoulder. "We'll get the shooter."_

"_I'll call you as soon as I get the results." I told Jane, standing in front of the elevator I needed to get on. _

_Jane hit the button for the elevator she needed. "Alright." She sighed. "Oh, I've got to log this into evidence," Jane said about the cigarette packet I found on Danny. "I gotta take this to Marino." She said about the coffee she was holding. "I'll see you later."_

"_Jane," I shout._

"_Yea," She spun around to face me. _

"_If you want to talk about you're brother or just avoid the subject, I'm here." I said. _

"_I know." Jane said. _

We both smiled at each other then. We both went our separate ways. Jane went to interview Marino. I went to the morgue.I can't tell you what happened or what was said in that interview or what happened next, because I don't know. I was in the morgue when the power went out.

"_Bass. It's just the power that's off. Okay, but I still need you to eat something." I held some spinach in front of him. "Sweetie, here you go. Come on, sweetie." That's when I heard someone talking about the evidence locker. I was still crouching front of Bass when I heard the locker doors opening and slamming shut again. Then I heard a gunshot. I sat next to Bass against a table. They were looking for something. I covered my ears as I heard another shot ring out. They left. I stayed on the floor as I slowly made my way to the phone. A tapped the button a few times. The lines were dead. I don't know how long I was sat behind the table next to Bass. _

"_Maura. Maura." _

"_It's Jane." I told Bass tapping his shell. Running into the morgue. "Jane. I was hiding, there are men...there are men shooting in here." I told her._

"_Yea. Both off them have been shot." Jane said._

"_No,no. I'm fine. Take care off him." Marino said, pointing to Frankie._

"_Oh my God, what happened?" I said looking at Frankie's vest. He'd been shot, twice._

"_He's been shot twice." Jane said, worried._

"_It's alright my vest stopped them." Frankie said._

"_Alright get him up here." I told both Jane and Marino. _

"_The table already? Really the dead person table?" Frankie complained. _

_I covered the body that was on another table. "Be careful."_

"_Oh, ouch." Frankie took a sharp intake of breath. _

_Marino went to give Jane a gun. _

"_Keep this and watch the doors. I'm gonna stay with Frankie." Jane said. _

"_Take his vest off." I told Jane. "Jane, what is going on? The phone's don't work. We have men shooting in here." _

"_I know. I know. I think we're trapped in here." Jane said placing a radio on the table._

"_What about that?" I asked when she put it down. _

"_No. That's only for Homicide cops and no one's in range." Jane rushed out. _

"_There at the warehouse."After getting Frankie out of his vest and uniform, I told Jane, "okay, lift his shirt up." I go to grab some medical supply's._

"_I think I've just got the wind knocked out off me, that's all." Frankie said. Both him and Jane lifting his shirt up. _

"_Pass us that binder. That binder on the desk." I told Marino._

You know when Jane lifted Frankie's shirt and saw the bruising already there, she looked terrified. Never, since I have known her have I seen that look. It scared me. Anyway...

"_We need to keep his head up. Give me you're jacket." I said._

"_Okay," Jane whispered, taking of her jacket and placing it on the table. _

"_Okay, we're going to put you down." I told Frankie, both Jane and me lowering him down, slowly._

"_Alright." Frankie replied._

Frankie was in pain. So much pain.

"_ABC's. Airways, breathing, circulation. I should have taken an emergency medicine rotation. Right take a deep breath." I tell Frankie. _

"_I...I can't." Frankie said. _

_I listen to his breathing, then I feel his stomach._

"_What are you hearing?" Jane asks, concerned. _

_I stop what I'm doing and look at Jane. I nod my head, silently telling her to follow me. She does._

"_Janie..." Frankie started._

"_Hey, hey. It's fine. It's fine." Jane said to Frankie. "It's bad isn't it?" She whispered to me._

"_Massive blunt force trauma, causing internal bleeding. It's worse than bad."_

_Back at Frankie's side. "I need an MRI scan, CT scan an X-ray machine or something. I need to check his internal injuries." I place my fingers to Frankie's neck. "I was afraid off that."_

"_What?" Jane asked, concerned._

"_T___ension pneumothorax.___" I said._

"_He's having trouble breathing. Do something." Jane said._

"_I'm a pathologist Jane, not a surgeon. I could make it worse." I told Jane, who was currently running around another autopsy table. _

Frankie was getting worse by the second.

"_What is it again? Say it again." Jane demanded. She had one of my medical books._

"_T___ension pneumothorax. What are you doing?___" I asked._

_Jane found it. "T___ension pneumothorax result's in dead, if not...if not treated immediately.___" Jane rushed out. "Maura...God."_

"_Jane, I'm just guessing. Okay? I would need to confirm it." I tell her._

"_You don't have time to confirm it. You're guess is better than most doctors." Jane yelled._

"_I could be wrong."_

"_manage with needle decompression to chest." Jane read from the book._

"_I've never done it." I yelled._

_Jane shot around the table back to standing in front of me. "Maura. Please, get a needle, do it." Jane looked from me to Frankie then back to me again. "DO IT NOW." She yelled._

"_Okay, get alcohol, cotton ball and tape." I tell Jane. We both went in search for different things. _

"_I got it. I got it." Jane rushed out._

So there I was, standing over Frankie, getting ready to do a procedure I had never done before. I was only doing it because my best friend had asked me to. It was her brother, really I had no choice but to do it. I hesitated before I pushed the needle through Frankie's chest. I was scared. If I messed this up I could lose everything, Jane included. I was relieved when Frankie started breathing a bit better. But I couldn't relax. He had a broken rib that had already breached his chest wall. He needed too get to a hospital, and fast. We couldn't, we were trapped.

"_No, no, no. He looks better." Jane said, placing her hand on Frankie's cheek._

"_No, not for long. I think he has a partial tear on one off his lungs maybe other internal organs." I rushed out._

"_Which...which means what?" Jane asked, scared._

"_It means he needs surgery." _

"_How soon?"_

"_Now." My voice louder than I intended it to be. We both looked back to Frankie._

If I could have took any of Jane's pain away that day, I would have. It was Frankie laying there. He's Jane's brother. He's my family. I couldn't stand seeing him like that. But I knew I had to stay strong. I knew Jane needed me to be strong for the both off us. She couldn't be the strong one this time.

"_It's okay, buddy. I'm going to get you out off here, okay?" Jane said, leaning closer to Frankie._

"_There's blood clotting it." I said as I removed the needle from Frankie chest. _

That's when Frankie coughed up blood. We turned him on his side, as two more gunshots rang out. I think I might have heard Marino telling us that it was at least two floors away, but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't listening.

"_His lung is filling up with blood." I rushed out, placing a cotton ball near Frankie's mouth._

"_Well how do we stop it?" Jane asked, panicked. _

"_We can't. We need a trauma centre. I...I don't have equipment for all this."_

"_But you helped him before." Jane pleaded._

"_No. No the problem isn't his heart right now Jane, okay, there's too much pressure from the bleeding his heart can't pump." _

"_Please don't let him die Maura, please." Jane begged._

It was that moment when Jane begged me not to let her brother die that I really started to panic.

"_We can't get him out of here, okay. What can you do right now that will help him?" Jane asked surprising calm. But her eyes were telling a different story._

"_I don't know. I don't know what more I can do with what I have." I yelled the last part. _

"_Okay, he's going to die, right here on this table, if you don't do something. THINK."_

"_Okay." I took a deep breath. "Okay."_

"_You're the only one that can save him." Jane whispered. "It's alright, bud. It's alright." Jane told Frankie. _

So there I was again less then thirty minutes later, preparing Frankie the best I could, so preform another procedure on him.

"_This is a hospital procedure." I told Jane, wetting a cotton ball with some alcohol._

"_Okay, just do it." Jane replied, holding Frankie's hand._

"_I don't have any anaesthetic."_

"_It's alright Maura. Just do the best you can okay." Jane told me. _

"_Frankie. This is gonna hurt, okay? I have to drain the blood from you're lungs so you can breath."_

_Frankie nodded._

"_Maura, hurry." Jane whispered._

"_I need you to hold him down for me." I told Jane._

"_Okay." Jane muttered, placing her free hand on Frankie's arm next to his head, holding him in place. "It's okay bud, it's alright."_

"_I have to insert the tube to drain the blood."_

"_We trust you." Jane told me, tears falling down her face._

"_This is painful." I whispered to Jane._

"_Okay bud, listen to me. Hey, Hey. Look at me alright, this is gonna hurt okay? But I want you to squeeze my hand, okay as hard as you can, okay?" Jane sobbed._

"_Okay." Frankie muttered. "Do it." He said through gritted teeth. Two seconds later he screamed through gritted teeth._

After I finished the procedure, Korsak's voice filled the autopsy room.

"_Korsak is that you?" Jane asked through the radio. _

"_Jane, where are you?" Korsak asked._

"_Were in the autopsy room."_

"_Are you okay?" Frost asked._

"_We've got at least two dead, two wounded. Marino's got a gunshot wound to the thigh, Frankie's took two to the chest, he's hurt real bad."_

"_Can you hold them off Jane?" Frost asked._

"_Not for long. There looking for something." Jane looked at me. _

"_Oh, wait, wait, wait." I rushed out. "They...they were looking for something in the evidence lockers. But...but they didn't find whatever it was."_

"_You tell me this now?" Jane asked._

"_I'm sorry. I kind of had my hands full." I replied._

"_Jane, did you log in any evidence from the crime scene?" Korsak asked._

"_Eh...erm...only the...the pack of cigarettes. But...but I haven't logged them in yet. Why? What do they want with Danny's cigarettes?" Jane asked, confused._

"_Danny doesn't smoke. His old man died off lung cancer." Korsak told us._

"_So there's something in that cigarette pack," Jane said._

"_Yea, like what? Where is it?" Marino asked._

"_Erm...it's right here." Jane leant over to her jacket which was still under Frankie's head._

Jane took the cigarette packet from her jacket, when we all heard the autopsy door open. We all turned around to be greeted with a man carrying a gun. He walked around the table to face us all. He asked Jane for the cigarettes, and pushed his gun into Frankie's side. Jane went to pass him the packet when he told her to give them to Bobby. Realisation dawned on both Jane and me. Bobby was dirty. He opened the packet and told us to smile, we were on Danny's camera.

"_Danny didn't know that you were one of the drug ring men. He must have suspected something. This is why he was wearing a wire and carrying a hidden camera." Jane said._

"_He just could stop digging. That was Danny. I wasn't planning on killing him but...he showed up at the warehouse. He didn't leave me any choice." Marino said._

"_You killed the other witness to didn't you?" Jane asked._

"_What's one less crack whore right?" Marino said._

"_Son of a bitch." Jane muttered._

"_Nah. I'm not a son of a bitch..." Marino laughed, before rising his gun and pulling the trigger. _

The shot ran through the middle of Jane and me, successfully hitting the other bad guy in the chest. Jane ducked to one side, I went to the other, turning around as I did, so I could protect Frankie. Jane recovered the quickest. Taking a step to be next to me, covering more of Frankie. She placed her hand on my back, silently telling me to keep down. I couldn't move even if I wanted too, she was pushing me down with a force I didn't know Jane Rizzoli had.

"_...I'm a fricking hero." Marino continued._

I don't know why I thought of it that second, because I didn't even see the radio on the floor, bit I managed to find it and push it against the bottom off the table, and hold it there. Hoping that Korsak and Frost were still listening. I knew it was nearly impossible for them not to be.

"_And now that I've got what I need, I'm just gonna sit tight and wait to be rescued." Marino said, as he walked around the table to the dead guy laying on the floor._

Jane moved her hand of my back to my arm, as she tried desperately to get me behind her.

"_That is after I shoot the three of you." Marino said, after he picked up the larger weapon._

"_I wouldn't do that Bobby." Korsak's voiced filled the room._

Jane looked from Bobby, to me, to the floor, eyes finally landing on my foot pressing the radio to against the table.

"_Bobby, it's over." Korsak said. _

We all heard the gunshot's upstairs. But this time it was me who placed my hand on Jane's back as Bobby approached us. I tried to grab hold of Jane's shoulder then arm as Bobby pulled her away from me with her hair. I saw it in her eyes, as he was pulling Jane away, she was doing this to make sure Frankie and me got out safely. She did it without thinking. She didn't it without thinking about any of us. But Jane never thinks about anything before she puts her life in danger to try and keep the people she loves safe.

"_No, no, no. Jane..." I whimpered._

"_Sshh. It's fine." Jane told me._

"_Jane..." I whimpered again. _

Then I heard another bang, working on auto pilot I used myself to cover Frankie. It was the S.W.A.T. Team. It took me less than two minutes to get to the front of the police headquarters. I was just pushing the door open when I saw Jane had her own gun pressed against her stomach.

"_Jane..." I half whispered, half shouted._

But it was too late. The gun was fired. In that split second I saw a thousand routes that bullet could have gone. I saw Bobby jump back, with the force of the bullet entering him. I didn't give him a second thought. I ran straight for my best friend. My best friend who has just forced me to see her shoot herself to kill the bad guy. The dirty cop. My best friend who at this moment is laying in a hospital bed. I'd give anything to change places with her.

Yes I am a doctor, but I think you should know that if Bobby was still alive when I reached them, I wouldn't have treated him. I can honestly say if you were in my shoes I very much doubt that you would have done either.

My best friend pleaded with me that day to save her brother. I did. She pleaded with me to do a procedure I had never done before. It worked. If it wasn't for Jane that day I don't think I would have had the courage to do that.

That's how we ended up where we are today.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAURA'S POV**

So I told you how that day went. But what I didn't tell you was that when Jane Rizzoli wakes up, I'm leaving. I'll say my goodbye to Jane, then I'll walk out off her hospital room. She'll never see me again. I know its cruel to leave like that but it will be best for us both if I leave. I know most of you will think I'm leaving because I'm weak, but it's not that what's making me leave. Just give me a few minute's to try and explain the best I can. You see there's something I never told you.

That day that lead us to where we are now, the day Jane shot herself. When Bobby was dragging Jane away from me and out of the autopsy room. When I knew she was doing what she was doing to make sure Frankie and me got out safely. I held her gaze when she met mine, it was precise second I knew I had fallen madly in love with Detective Jane Rizzoli. That is why I have to leave. Me and Jane could never have a future together.

I'm not leaving because I can't see a future for us together, I'm leaving because I can't put myself through this any more. I can't sit back and watch as my best friend puts everyone's life before her own. I can't do it. And I couldn't be in a relationship with someone like that. For once I just want Jane to put herself before anyone else. I know she loves her family. I know that. I also know that it would kill her family if she did anything like this again. I can't sit around waiting for that day to come that I have her body on my autopsy table, because she again put someone else's life before her own. I know it's her job to protect people. She's damn good at doing her job. But she could do it without putting herself in more danger than she is already in.

I didn't know her when Hoyt first went after her, but I heard the stories. She went into that basement with no backup. She was my best friend when Hoyt went after her the second time, it was killing me knowing that he might get to her, again.

When we were in the autopsy room that day, watching her being pulled away, I thought I would never get the chance to tell her how I felt about her. I still don't know if I'll ever be able to tell her. Right now...I'd have to stay that she will never know how I feel about her. If I told her before I left that would make it ten times worst. I love her to much to sit back and watch how easily she puts everyone before her.

That day Bobby Marino should have took me, not Jane. It should be me laying in this bed, not Jane. Jane's strong, she'd have been able to pull through, if I had died. I'm not half as strong as Jane is, I know I can't and I won't be able to pull through if she never wakes up.

Jane's waking up.

…

"Maur..." Jane croaked out.

"Hey..." Maura can't stop the tears from falling. "You're awake."

"Where am I?" Jane asked. "What..." Maura watched as Jane closed her eyes. She knew she was trying to remember what had happened. "What happened?"

"You were shot, Jane." Maura tells her.

"By who?" Jane whispered.

"You. You shot yourself." There's no emotion in Maura's voice.

Jane's eyes slowly open. "Marino?" She questions.

"He's dead." Maura replies.

"He was dirty. He killed Danny." Jane said, more to herself. All of a sudden Jane has a boost of energy, she's tries to sit up. To get off the bed. She looks at Maura, eyes pleading with her to help her. Jane's remembered. She has remembered everything that happened that day. She remembers Maura saving Frankie. "Frankie? Oh, my god Maura, Frankie?"

Maura stands up, moving closer to Jane. "He's okay, Jane. He's okay." Maura gently pushes Jane back down. "You need to relax, or you'll rip you're stitches. How are you feeling?"

Jane ignores Maura's question. "Frankie's alive?"

"Yes, Frankie's alive."

Jane looks at Maura and for the first time she realises her best friend is crying. "Hey, you okay?"

Maura sits back down. "You're alive. I...I didn't..."

"Hey. It's okay. I'm okay. I...I'm sorry." Jane whispered looking away. _She's crying because she thought I was going to die. _

"Your sorry about, Jane? Shooting yourself? Hurting your family? Shooting yourself in front of me, to make sure I had no choice but to watch as a bullet went though you? Tell me Jane, what are you sorry for?" Maura yelled.

"You...you sa...saw?" Jane stammered.

"Yes, I saw. Once I knew...once I knew Frankie was okay, I came after you...I saw you pull that trigger, Jane." Maura sobbed.

"I didn't know you were there." Jane whispered.

"If you did know...if you knew I was there, would it have made any difference? Or would you still have shot yourself?" Maura asked.

"I needed to know that you and Frankie were safe." Jane said, looking at Maura. "I did what I did because I couldn't see another way out."

"Not what I asked you." Maura replied. "Would it have changed anything?"

"I don't...I don't know." Jane admitted. There was no point in lying, Maura would know. But Jane couldn't tell her nothing would have changed, because she didn't know if it would have. She didn't know if knowing Maura was there, would have changed the outcome. But she did know that it was breaking her heart knowing Maura watched her shoot herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. I thought you were in the autopsy room."

"What? That makes it okay?" Maura asked. She had never been so angry in her life. "Even if I were in the autopsy room when you shot yourself, do you really think I'd feel better, knowing my best friend had shot herself to get the bad guy, while a Doctor wasn't around. You nearly died that day Jane. I could have lost you before I told you that I..." Maura realised what she was going to say and stopped.

"Told me what?" Jane asked.

"I need to tell you're family you are awake." Maura stood up. "You need to rest, Jane."

"Maura...wait..." Jane stopped. She knew she didn't have a good reason to ask Maura to stay. "Are you coming back?"

"Yes." Maura said.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

While I was walking out of Jane's room to go and tell her family that she was awake, I was thinking how easy it would be not to go back. Jane was awake, my plan was I left as soon as she woke up. But I also planned to say goodbye to Jane before I left. I couldn't really call that a goodbye. Could I? NO...I have to go back, I have to say goodbye to her. I can't just leave now.

I walk into Frankie's hospital room, for the first time. Everyone turns to look at me. It's the first time they have seen me outside off Jane's room. I don't like how they look at me. Their grateful, everyone of the Rizzoli's is grateful that I managed to save Frankie. I can see it, and I don't like it. The hospital Doctors saved Frankie, not me, I just gave him more time, until the Doctors reached him. But they all think I saved him. I didn't.

"Maura..." Frankie says.

I smile. "How are you Frankie?" The last time I saw Frankie, he was lying on an autopsy table.

"I'm okay. Thanks to you. I've heard I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So thank you." Frankie smiles.

"We owe Doctor Isles everything." Angela said. Before she says it, I already know what she is going to say next. "She saved two off my babies in one day."

No. No. NO. but before I say anything that I shouldn't, I tell them, "Jane's awake." I smile then walk out of the room. I can't let them see me like this, they will know something is wrong. They will not be grateful to me for much longer, they will hate me. I walk out of the hospital and sit on a bench. I need time to myself.

I'll be leaving my family behind. Without an explanation. I'm just going to leave. My family. Yes, I'm not blood related to any off them, but it doesn't stop me loving Angela and Frank like they are my own parents. Frankie like a brother. I realise now that I have never loved Jane like a sister. She is my best friend. I have never thought of Jane as a sister. Now...I'm grateful that I never did.

I don't know how they will take me leaving. But I know I can't say goodbye to any off them. Apart from Jane. But I know it's the least Jane deserves from me.

Walking back into the hospital, I navigate myself back to Jane's room. But I don't go in, instead I stand against the door frame as I watch Jane, Angela and Frank. I realise for the first time that Angela and Frank aren't arguing. They weren't arguing in Frankie's room either. Every time I saw them before they came to visit Jane, they stood outside arguing. If I didn't see them I could hear them. I talked to Jane when I heard them, just so Jane wouldn't hear. She hate knowing that her parents were arguing.

I watch as they all hugged each other. I see Angela and Frank smile. Frank say something and they all laugh. I don't know what he says, but I find myself smiling at them. This moment I know I'll remember for the rest of my life. I look at Jane, it's the first time I have seen her smile in three days. Our eyes met, and I know my smile has just got a tiny bit bigger.

…

"Hey, you came back." Jane said, eyes locking onto Maura's.

Walking into the room, Maura replied, "I told you I would." Maura walked to Jane's side and smiled. "How are you feeling? Has the Doctor been to see you yet?"

"I'm okay, bit sore. But doing well. Yea, he came just as you left. Everything is healing perfectly." Jane smiled.

"I know. I read you're medical records more than ten times everyday." Maura smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

"No at all." Jane said, before her Mother cut it.

"She saved both you and Frankie that day, Janie." Angela saw Jane's confused look. "She saved you as well, not just Frankie. She drove you here, the ambulance was taking there time. You couldn't hold out much longer. Korsak and Frost put you in Maura's car. Korsak drove while Maura was in the back with you." Angela smiled. "You don't remember?"

Jane stopped listening to Angela when she saw Maura tense up at the mention of her saving both her and her brother. "Erm...No, I don't remember that." Jane tried to meet Maura's gaze, but Maura was looking everywhere expect at Jane. "You let someone else drive you're car?" Jane asked, shocked.

"I didn't have a choice. If I wanted you to live you needed to get to the hospital...fast. Getting you there via my car was the only option." Maura finally looked at Jane.

Jane held Maura's gaze for a few seconds before Maura looked away. _Something is wrong...very wrong._

"Maura, have you got a piece of paper and a pen...please?" Jane asked, she wanted to get rid off her parents so she could find out what was bothering her best friend enough not to look at her.

"No, but I can ask one of the nurses for some. I'll be right back." Maura smiled. She didn't know what Jane wanted with paper and pen. But she couldn't think straight enough to try and figure it out. Maura walked back into Jane's room a few minutes later and handed Jane the items. She watched as Jane wrote.

_Hey little bro, I'm so glad to hear you're okay. Can't wait to see you. Won't be long, we'll be out of here in no time. I miss you. I'll come and see you as soon as I can get out off bed, without nearly falling into Maura as I do. Janie _

Folding it up, Jane passed it to her ma, "can you give it to Frankie for me?"

"Now?" Angela asked, disappointed.

"Yea, Ma...Now." Jane looked at her dad for help.

"Come on, Ange. Let's go." Frank said, smiling at his daughter. Leaning over he kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay Jane. I love you."

"I love you too Pop." Jane smiled. She waited until they left and closed the door behind them before she turned her attention back to Maura.

"You didn't have to get them to go now. They haven't seen you awake in three days, Jane." Maura said.

"I know, but I needed to talk to you. No...actually you need to talk to me. What's going on Maura?" Jane asked. "And don't tell me it's nothing, okay. You can barely look at me." When Maura went and sat back in the chair, Jane didn't think she would talk. "Dammit Maura. I got shot, I can still read people and something is obviously bothering you."

"Jane..."

"Dammit Maura...Just talk to me."

"I can't." Maura whispered.

"Maura..." Jane said through gritted teeth.

"Jane, please...can we just drop this?" Maura pleaded. She just wanted to spend time with her best friend before she left.

"Fine. But this isn't over. I'll get you to trust me again."

Maura looked at Jane. "It's not because I don't trust you Jane. Because I do, I just want to spend some time with you, like before. I just don't want to do this just yet." Maura said.

"Do what? Maura...you're scaring me." Jane said.

"How about we watch a film." Maura said pointing to the TV at the other side of the room, changing the subject. Looking back at Jane, she saw the worried look on her friends face. Maura smiled as she picked up the first movie she came across. Putting in the DVD player, Maura went and sat in the chair again as she skipped all the trailers.

"What movie is it?" Jane asked. Not really caring.

"Eat Pray Love. Have you ever seen it?" Maura asked.

"No. You?" Jane asked.

"No." Maura pressed play just at the right time. _After the film has finished, you'll say goodbye then go. _

Half way through the film, Jane noticed Maura kept moving positions in the chair. _She can't get comfy. _"Maura..." Jane waited until Maura looked at her. "You don't look comfy."

Maura smiled. "I'm not. I've been sitting in this chair for three straight days. After the first five hours it was uncomfortable." Maura saw Jane move over, making a bit more room on the bed. "Jane, what are you doing?"

"Moving over so you can lay on here with me." Jane replied.

"Jane...you don't have to do that."

"Come on Maura. Get on." Jane said. When Maura didn't move, Jane started again. "Maura...come on. We have laid in the same bed before."

"You didn't have a bullet wound any of the times before though." Maura said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Maura...I'll tell you if you hurt me. Okay? But I can't sit back and watch as you try and get comfy. Now please, just lay down with me so I can watch the rest of this film. Because I actually like it." Jane smiled, as she turned her attention back to the DVD. A few minute later Jane felt Maura curl up next to her. "Sit up."

Confused Maura sat up slowly.

"You can lay back down again now." Jane said.

Slowly Maura laid back down, she felt Jane wrap her arm around Maura's shoulder and pull her closer. "Jane..."

"Maura, you couldn't lay like that. How would you have watched the film if you couldn't see it because I was in you're way." Jane laughed. Jane knew Maura was tensed, "I'll tell you if it hurts okay. Just watch the film."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

There I was laying with Jane. My head rested on her shoulder. This is exactly how I wanted to spend our last day. As soon as the film ends I'll lean up, kiss her cheeks, tell her I'm sorry, then I'll go. I'll fight myself not to look back. I don't want to see Jane's face as the realisation that I will never come back hits her.

Eat Pray Love. Has just become my new favourite movie. When I watch this I will always remember this day. Being here in Jane's arms.

I look at the TV and see the end credits rolling across the screen. This has come quicker than I imagined it would.

"You're not coming back are you?" I hear Jane's shaky voice. I don't understand how she could have known.

"Jane..." I whisper.

"Where are you going?" Jane sobs. She holds me tighter to her. I know I must be hurting her, but she won't let me pull away. Slowly she loosens her grip enough so I can lean up and kiss her cheek. But she still won't let me go. I can feel hot, wet tears against my lips, as she tightens her grip around me again. I lay my head on her shoulder, my mouth near her ear. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. All of sudden I realise I can't leave. I will never be able to leave. The next words out of my mouth shock us both. "Marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was sure she had heard wrong. She kept replaying the last few moments in her mind, always ending with the same question Maura asked. Jane loosened her grip on Maura but not enough for Maura to get off the bed.

**MAURA'S POV**

Yes...you read right, I did just ask Jane to marry me. I don't know what made me ask, but now I have I won't take it back, I can't.

292 seconds ago I asked my best friend to marry me. In eight seconds it will be five minutes. She still hasn't said anything to me. She hasn't let me go yet, she's loosened her grip a little, but not enough for me to leave. I've tried, but she tightened her grip again. I'm taking that as a good sign.

I'm 99% sure that Jane will tell me I'm crazy, well...once she has stopped arguing with herself about whether or not I asked her to marry me.

I'm determined I won't take this back. I want Jane to be my wife.

"Maura..." Jane whispers.

I smile when I hear Jane's whisper. I push up so I'm leaning on my elbow, laying on my side so I can look at her. I don't want her to say anything until she hears me out. "I love you, Jane." I smile. "Listen to me first. Please?" I ask.

Jane stays quiet. I don't know whether that's a good sign or not, but I carry on. "Three days ago, when Bobby was dragging you out off the morgue, I fell in love with you. You were right, Jane."

Jane looked at me with a confused look. "About what?" She asked.

"I was leaving. I was going to leave. I planned to say goodbye to you then just disappear. But that changed when you wrapped you're arm around me, when I laid down. I knew then that I wasn't going anywhere." I smile at her, I know this is a lot for her to take in but she needs to know. "I know you have no romantic feelings towards me. I'm not asking you to love me back Jane, I'm asking if you will marry me." I feel the tears building but I need to hold them off just for a little longer. "You can have sex with whoever you want to Jane..." That hurts a lot more than I thought it would. I feel a few tears fall on my cheeks. "I just want you to come home to me at night."

"How can you say that?" Jane mumbles.

I stop and look at her. "I want you as my wife Jane, if that means I have to put up with you sleeping with whoever you want to, then I will." I mean it, and Jane knows I do. I'm still surprised Jane hasn't let me go yet.

…

Jane has never been so confused in her life. "You're asking me to marry you but you're also giving me a free pass to sleep with whoever I want to?"

"Yes," Maura mumbled. "As long as you come home to me every night."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I refuse to let Maura go. I'm scared she will run. Then again I'm scared I'll run as well. I can't believe my best friend has just asked me to marry her and still have the guts to tell me I get a free pass with it as well. But if I do marry Maura I know sleeping with other people will be out off the question. Wait...Oh. My. God. I'm actually considering marrying Maura. I actually realize it doesn't scare me, a lot off people already think we're dating and we do sometimes act like we're married. Maura's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"You need to know that whatever you're answer is, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave."

I smile. I know she is telling me the truth. I still won't let her go though. It feels right...me holding her. I have never had romantic feelings towards Maura, but here just the two off us, I feel nothing but love. I need to know something though, "what made you decide to leave?" It's the last thing Maura expected from me, I can see it in her eyes. She looks away quickly and places her head back on my shoulder.

"It's too painful. Sometimes it's just too painful being around you. You always put everyone else before you. I didn't want to end up with you on one of my tables." Maura sobbed.

If its too painful for Maura being around me as just friends, how is it going to be any better when she is around me if we're married? Won't being married be even harder for her?

"So why do you want me to marry you?" I ask.

"Three days ago when I saw you shoot yourself in front of me, I decided that once you were awake I was going to leave. I told you earlier that I knew I couldn't leave when you held me in you're arms." Maura says still resting her head on my shoulder. "I've just told you its too painful being around you sometimes because you put every one else's life before you're own. I didn't plan on asking you to marry me Jane, but now I have I realised it is what I want."

"Maura...won't be married to me be even harder?" I ask.

Maura stays quiet for a few minutes, I know I've made her think about something she didn't consider before. Then again she didn't think about asking me to marry her so I knew she hasn't considered anything.

"I don't know Jane. It's a possibility that it will be harder. But it's also a possibility that us being married will make you consider putting you're life before anyone else's for a change. I don't know how I will feel once we're married...if we get married." Maura whispers.

Something else hits me that I know she hasn't thought about and I must admit that the thought of it scares me to death. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Maura must have sensed something was wrong because she lifts her head off my shoulder.

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Maura asks me. I can hear the panic in her voice.

"What happens if we don't work out? I don't wonna lose you. But if we didn't work out I don't think I could stay in you're life. Not after everything." I rush out panicked.

**MAURA'S POV**

"No...no..." I shake my head at Jane. I can't think about this. I've just nearly lost her, I can't think about losing her again. Jane knows she's upset me, I can see it in her eyes. I can't stop the tears from falling. Laying my head back on her shoulder, "I can't lose you." I sob.

"Maur...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Jane started saying.

I wondered what made Jane stop until I hear Frankie's voice.

"Hey sis. I sweet talked my nurse into letting Ma and Pop bring me to see you. Hi Maura." Frankie says. He sounds happy, really happy.

…

"Hey, baby bro. How are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Hi Frankie." Maura whispered. She pulls back a little so she can rest her head on Jane's pillow instead off on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Jane. I shouldn't have asked. Forget it." Maura whispered in Jane's ear just low enough for her to be sure no one else can hear her.

Jane tightened her grip around Maura. She wanted to tell her that she couldn't forget it, but she knew she couldn't, not with her family back in her room.

"I'm doing okay. Thanks to Maura." Frankie smiles. "How are you holding up?"

Jane felt Maura tense up and made a mental note to ask her about it later. "I'm doing okay."

"I'm so glad I get to see my all babies in one room. It's very tiring running from one to the other." Angela stated as she walked into the room. "I've only got one person to thank for that...Maura."

Jane watched as Maura tried very hard to get out off Jane's hold. She wouldn't let go. It only took a few seconds for Maura to realise Jane wasn't going to let go off her, so she buried her head in Jane's pillow, hoping Jane would help keep her covered.

"Maura...I know I've said it a thousand times already but I can't thank you enough for doing what you did that day. So...thank you." Angela said.

This time Maura waited until she felt Jane start to relax then she pushed herself back, quickly jumping off the bed before Jane could grab her. "I...erm...coffee." Maura quickly headed to the door. Yes she wasn't leaving but knowing that didn't make it any easier for her to hear the thanks she kept getting.

"Maura?" Jane panics.

Maura stopped and turned to face Jane. "I'm coming back."

Jane nods. She can Maura struggle to keep it all together. At that moment she wished more than anything than she could chase after Maura. Wished her family never interrupted them in the first place. She hated seeing Maura so...broken.

"How's Maura doing?" Angela asked. "She doesn't seem herself."

"I just need to talk to her." Jane replied.

"Is she doing okay?" Angela tries again.

"No Ma. I don't think she is." Jane said facing her Ma.

"What did we interrupt when we came in?" Angela asked walking over to Jane.

"Nothing." Jane said.

"Don't lie to me Janie."

"Ma. Just drop it." Jane said through gritted teeth. "I'm tired." Closing her eyes all Jane could hear was Maura's voice. _Marry me?_

"I'll come and visit you soon, okay sis?" Frankie asked. He could see Jane wasn't in the mood to have company.

Jane opened her eyes at the sound off Frankie's voice. "I'm sorry, I'm not much company." Jane gave a weak smile.

Frankie held Jane's hand. "It's okay. You've been through a lot. I understand. If you need me, I'm here, just get one off the nurses to come get me. Okay?"

Jane nodded. "Thank you."

Frankie nodded before their father started pushing him towards the door in his wheelchair.

"Frankie?" Jane shouted.

Frankie turned, "yea?"

Jane smiled. "I'm really happy you're okay."

Frankie returned the smile. "Same goes for you. I guess we owe Maura a lot."

"Yea. I owe her." Jane muttered. "I'm going to sleep Ma, so you might as well go back with Frankie and Pops." Jane looked away before she saw the hurt expression on her mothers face. She hated pushing them away but she really needed to think.

Angela leant down and kissed her daughters cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Ma." Jane smiled. "I see you in a while, okay?"

Angela just nodded then followed Frank and Frankie.

**MAURA'S POV**

I was just walking around the corner to get back to Jane's room when I saw Frankie and his parents walking towards me. I turned around walking the same way I had just come. I didn't want them to see me. I had no such luck though.

"Maura...?" Frankie half shouts.

I really want to carry on walking, but I can't. I stop in my tracks and take a seat on a chair in the corridors. I have two coffee's in my hands. One for me and one for Jane. Although for some reason I hand it over to Frankie when he stops at the side off me.

"No...that's Jane's coffee. I might be in a wheelchair while I'm in here but I still don't have a death wish." Frankie tells me. He turns to tell his parents, "although I would love a coffee."

Frank smiles at us both. "We'll be back in a few minutes, come on Ange."

Angela huffs. "What is it with my children getting rid off me today?"

I'm quite surprised Angela follows Frank so quickly. "Jane kicked you all out?" I can't seem to look Frankie in his eyes.

"No...well yes. She's tired. That's what she is saying anyway. I don't believe her."

"Why?" I whisper, looking back at the floor. It amazes me how easily I can distance myself from everything...from everyone. I don't want to be like this, but I seem to find it easier than to deal with everything else. Only person I won't...no can't shut out is Jane.

"She's worried about you." Frankie says.

It's the last thing I expect him to say. But then again it shouldn't surprise me. "I'm...fi...I'm good." I want to tell Frankie that I'm okay, but I can't. I'm not. I'm far from being okay.

"There's something bothering you, Maura." Frankie says. He's so confident about it. He is right. "I know you won't trust me to tell me, so go and talk to Jane." He places a hand on my knee but I still refuse to look at him. "Maura, I don't know what we interrupted between you two when we came in Jane's room, but she is hurting just as much."

I finally look in his eyes and smile. I know straight away I have made the wrong decision. I can see the look in his eyes. Gratefulness.That look changes everything I feel. It's never going to go away, is it?I quickly look away. I can't do this any more I have to go. Quickly standing up I lean over and kiss his cheek. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. "Goodbye Frankie."

I'm surprised when he grabs my arm and pulls me in front off him. "Can I say anything to make you stay?" He asks.

I shake my head, "no." I whisper.

He nods. "Don't leave without saying goodbye to Jane first."

"I won't." I whisper.

Frankie looks away from me. My first thought is that is angry at me, I don't blame him. I'm angry at myself. I've lied to Jane. I told her I wasn't leaving. Frankie turns back to look at me, I choke on a sob when I see the tears in his eyes. I know he's fighting them.

"Take care of yourself." He whispers.

"You too, Frankie." I lean down and hug him. "Look after her for me."

He nods. "Love you sis." He tells me.

The words hit me like a ton off bricks. The tears are falling openly now. "I love you too, baby bro." We both pull back and chuckle. I just said exactly the same words Jane uses. "Frankie..." He lets go off my arm.

"Just go, Maura." He says.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper as I walk away. I get to the corner before I turn back around so I can look back. Frankie's watching me, I see him nod at me. He understands. As I see Angela and Frank walk around the other corner, I walk off. I can't say goodbye to them as well.

I walk into Jane's room with two cold cups off coffee. I put them down on the table before I look at Jane. She's asleep. I smile at how peaceful she looks. "Jane..." I whisper. When she doesn't reply I definitely know she's asleep. I climb on the bed next to her, pretty much in the same positions we were in earlier. I'd give anything to be able to say goodbye now, while Jane's asleep, but I can't do that. She starts stirring in her sleep, I'm laid next to her hoping...wishing she won't wake up just yet. Nothing seems to be on my side lately.

"Maura..." Jane whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**MAURA'S POV**

"Maura...?" Jane whispers.

All I can think about is lying to Jane. I told her I wasn't going to leave. I fully intended to keep that promise. But sitting in the corridor with Frankie made me realize I can't stay. I'd only be hurting myself and Jane in the future if I do. I can't do that.

"I'm leaving Jane." I tell her.

**JANE'S POV**

"You lied." It's the only thing I can think off saying. She told me she wasn't going. She has never lied to me before.

"I didn't Jane." Maura tells me. "At the time I said it, I meant it."

"You promised...you said you wasn't leaving. Maur...please, don't do this." I pleaded.

Maura sobs into my neck. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. "It's for the best." She sobs.

"No Maura, it's not. There's something upsetting you. Please talk to me." I placed my fingers under her chin and make her look at me. "It's just me. You're best friend."

"I've got to go Jane. I'm so sorry." She whispers. She leans down and places a light kiss on my lips. She climbs down off the bed and goes to walk away but I lean over and grab her wrist.

"Ouch. Fuck...damn that hurts." I yell. I let go off Maura's wrist and fall back down on the bed. The pain is so intense, that's all I can think about. I jump when I feel Maura's hands on my cheeks.

"Jane...Sweetheart...Listen to me. You're okay. Just breathe. I'll go and get the Doctor." Maura tells me.

I shake my head violently. She can't leave me on my own. I need her. "Ple...please...stay."

"Jane, you need a Doctor." Maura says.

I make myself, just for a second to forget about the pain that is ripping me in half, for one second I tell myself and Maura the truth. "No...I need you Maura."

"Jane..."

"You never waited for my answer, Maura. We got interrupted then you left before I could say yes. I want to marry you Maura."

**MAURA'S POV**

I stumble backwards once I register what Jane has just told me. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "No...I'm imagining things. This can't...Jane?" I look at Jane to see her smiling. "I'm going to get you're Doctor." I run out off the room before she can say anything else to stop me.

I wait outside the room while the Doctor is in with Jane. I'm watching everything he does. Then my eyes catch Jane's and that's it. I loose all focus on the Doctor. I can't pull my eyes away from Jane's gaze. For the next fifteen minutes our eyes never leave each others. She is answering all the Doctors questions, I can see her lips moving.

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Jane Doctor, I can't recall him leaving Jane's room. But to be quite honest I don't care. "How is she doing?" I glance back in Jane's direction. She's laid down but her eyes are still watching me.

"She's doing well. She just moved to fast. She's asking for you." The Doctor smiles at me.

I walk back into Jane's room. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts, but the doc said I just moved to fast." Jane says. "Maura, what I said earlier..."

"I know. You just want me to stay." I look away, not trusting myself to keep the tears at bay.

"Maura, come here."

I look at back at Jane. "Jane..."

"Please, Maura. I want you to show you something." Jane whispers. "Please."

I nod and start walking slowly towards her. Once I'm close enough Jane wraps her hand around my wrist and pulls me closer.

"Lay with me?" She asks.

I nod and climb on the bed. I don't know what Jane is meant to be showing me, but I'm pretty sure I won't have to wait to long. I rest my head on her shoulder, pretty much the same way we were when we watched the film. We keep quiet for a while. I don't know what to say to her, so I just lay there waiting for her to break the silence that has fallen upon us. It's always a comfortable silence between us and this isn't any different. Well apart from me over analysing everything. But that shouldn't could come as a shock to you.

"Maura...what bothering you?" Jane whispers.

I don't answer. I can't lie, so there's no point in trying in to, and there's no point in trying to avoid the question. It never works, not with Jane Rizzoli any way. So instead I stay quiet. This never works either. So it doesn't come as a surprise when Jane talks again.

"Maura. Talk to me. I know something is bothering you." Jane pauses. I think she is waiting for me to say something. When I don't she continues, "you wouldn't be threatening to leave if nothing was bothering you. You have everything you want here. A job, friends, family. A life..."

She's right. I know she is and so does she. "I can't handle their looks, Jane." I whisper. I hope she understands what I'm trying to say.

"What looks, Maura?"

"Their grateful. Every single person is grateful. Angela, Frank, Frankie, Korsak, Frost. Their all grateful. Even you." I start to push away from Jane, she lets me but only until she can look at me. Then she won't let me go any further. "Jane..." I plead.

"No." Jane yells.

I stop fighting with her, more because I'm shocked then anything else. I slowly lift my head to look at her.

She meets my gaze. "You don't get to run away any more, Maura. We both know that's my job. But seen as I can't...neither can you. 'Cause I can't chase after you just yet. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay."

"Talk to me." She whispers.

It's pointless trying to argue with Jane. I found that out a few days after we met. So instead I just give in and tell her."All I can see when I look at them is gratefulness. That's the only look I've had from everyone for the past few days. Well apart from you...you keep looking sad, angry, hurt, plus a lot more. But then I see that look. I want that look to go away. I want everyone to stop thanking me. I just...I want...I just want it all to stop." All of a sudden I feel like I haven't got any strength left. Like the wind has been knocked out off me. I burst out crying and fall back down to nestle my head in Jane's neck.

**JANE'S POV**

I instantly wrap my arms tight around Maura, pulling her a little bit closer to me. If there is one thing in this world I hate more than anything else, it's Maura crying. I ABSOULTLY HATE IT. I never know what to tell her when she is crying, but somehow holding her close seems to be enough for us both. We stay like this until Maura starts to calm down a bit and then I only loosen my grip a little.

"I can't take it any more." Maura whispered against my neck.

"Maura..."

"I don't want them to look at me like they owe me everything. They don't. I don't want anything from them."

"Maura..."

"I just want them to stop thanking me every time that day comes up in conversation. I just want them to smile at me like their happy, not like their grateful."

"Maura...Listen to me."

Finally she seems to hear me because she stops talking. She lifts her head again to look at me.

"You need to listen to me, okay?" I tell her.

Maura sniffles and nods.

"They are thanking you because you saved both me and Frankie." I tell her.

"But I..." Maura starts.

"No..." I cut her off. "You did save us both, Maura. I know if it wasn't for you Frankie wouldn't be here. You saved him." I smile. "You saved my baby brother, not the doctors here. YOU."

"I..."

Again I cut her off. "And I know Ma and Pop are grateful to you because they know if it wasn't for you then they would be planning our funerals. Korsak and Frost are probably grateful because if it wasn't for you they would have to have a new partner." I laugh at her horrified expression. "Frankie will be grateful to you because he still gets to wind me up."

"Jane..."

I completely ignore her and continue. "And finally, Maura..." I place my hand on Maura's shoulder and start to slowly drag my fingers down her arm. Once I reach her hand, I entwine our fingers and give a small squeeze. I smile as our eyes lock, "I have never been so grateful, because it means I get to live another day with you."

I don't know what else I can say to her. I've told her truth. I've meant everything I have said to her. I don't know if I'm in love with Maura, but I do know that I love her. Does that even make sense to you? 'Cause it confuses the hell out of me. All I know is that if Maura walks out off this door, if I let her, then I'm going to loose the best thing I ever will have. But fighting from a hospital bed, with a gun shot wound, trying to keep my best friend by my side is a hell off a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"So...what are you going to do, Maura?" I ask. "Are you leaving?"

Our eyes lock again. I can't tell what she is thinking and its that what truly scares me.


	5. Chapter 5

**MAURA'S POV**

I smile at her. "Jane, I..." But I stop when I hear the door open, I give a frustrated sigh at the thought of not being able to finish my sentence. "This can't be happening again." I mumble against Jane's shoulder. I close my eyes expecting to hear a family member of Jane's. But instead I don't hear anything. It's just quiet. I'm starting to wonder if I have made a mistake on hearing someone walk into the room, but then I feel Jane turn to look who it was.

My heart plummets as I feel Jane tense up under me. I don't know who it is but I know Jane doesn't want whoever it is in here. I know I have to move. I feel Jane try and push herself back into the bed, she's trying to slide under me. I can't let her do that, I know the pain will be excruciating if she manages it.

My hair is covering my face. So I decide to place a soft kiss to Jane's shoulder hoping it will calm her down a little bit. I can't help but smile as I feel her relax a bit. I gently start to push myself up, but I make no attempt to get off the bed. Jane still has me in a tight grip. I keep my eyes locked onto Jane, she meets my gaze, but I can't tell what she thinking. That is the first time that has ever happened.

I give a small smile and turn my head. I'm as shocked as Jane is when I see him standing there. I never thought I would see him again. Jane told me everything what happened between them the day he left for Washington DC.

"Joey..." I whisper. I turn back to look at Jane. I silently ask her to tell me I'm not seeing things. Tears spring to my eyes as I watch Jane shake her head. I can hear Jane's voice in my head telling me 'he's really here'. This can't be real. He shouldn't be here. He can't be here. I move so slowly when I turn my head again to look back at the door. He's still there, standing in the same spot looking straight at Jane. I'm not even sure he knows I'm here.

"Jane. I need to go. I can't be here." I push back as hard as I can. Jane didn't have any choice but to let me go. I scrabble to get off the bed. Once my feet are firmly on the ground I turn and start walking towards the door.

"Maura..." I stop when I feel a hand grab my wrist. It took less than a second for me to realise it wasn't Jane's. I always relax when Jane touches me, even if I can't see her. That's why I know it isn't Jane's hand. I don't relax. I turn my head to face Joey. I don't speak instead instead my eyes fall to his hand still gripped around my wrist then back up to Joey. The look he sees on my face makes him let go quickly. I don't give Joey the chance to say anything else. I walk out off the room, but turn to face Jane before I close the door.

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you later. Okay?" I tell Jane. I keep my eyes focused on Jane, knowing that once I see Joey alone with Jane, I'll not want to leave. She's watching me. She knows this is killing me, I can see it in her eyes. "I'll be back later, okay? Phone me if you need me."

Jane nods at me. I don't think she trusts her voice at the minute. I know she doesn't trust me, to return, at the minute. I mouth 'I promise'. I know Jane doesn't want anyone to see her, as what she would call, being weak. That is why I only move my mouth to the words with no sound. She gives me a small nod. We share a small smile before I close the door, I take a deep breath and walk away.

**JANE'S POV**

I try to sit up but the pain that rips through my stomach is too much, so instead I push my way up the bed a little bit further. He shouldn't be here. Joey should not be here. I don't know what he is doing here. But I know one thing; I want Maura here. I don't blame her for wanting to go though. I saw the hurt look in her eyes when she saw Joey was here. I could tell she didn't want to leave me alone with him. I didn't want her to leave me alone with him.

"What are you doing here, Joey?" I ask.

"I heard what happened. I wanted to make sure you're okay." Joey said as he walked towards me. He reached out for my hand but once I felt his touch, I pulled away._ Maura. _She is all I can think about now.

"Are you okay?" Joey asks.

"I'm doing well. You shouldn't have come, Joey." I tell him.

"I needed to see you. Jane...I need to talk to you." He looks at me shyly.

"Don't do this." I whisper, I know what he wants to say. It's written all over his face.

"I've been offered another job...back here in Boston." He pulls his chair closer and takes hold off my hand. "I told them no. I didn't want it. But after hearing from you're mother, after finding out what you have been though, I know I want to come back, Jane. But I want to come back here for you. We'll be good together, Jane, you know we will..."

"Wait..." I shout. "My mother called you? She asked you here?" Something is telling me that my Ma wouldn't do this. Not again.

Joey quickly shakes his head. "It's not what you think, Jane. She called only to tell me what had happened. I knew Marino remember. Someone had told her I knew him, so she thought she should be the one to break the news to me. She didn't ask me here. She has no idea I'm even here."

"Then I'll ask you again, Joey, why come back now?"

"Jane...I want us to try. I want to give us a shot." He stops when I turn away. I can't look at him. "Jane...look at me." He whispers. I don't. The only person I will look at when I'm hurt, angry, sad, scared, etc, is Maura. She is the only one who asks and I actually do turn to look at her. I don't know what I'm feeling at the minute. I'm confused. "Are you seeing someone, Jane?"

"No." I answer automatically. "Yes...I don't know, Joey. Maybe." I stumble. I don't know how to answer that one. Am I engaged? Did Maura actually give me an answer before she left?

Joey laughed. "How can you not know if you're seeing someone?"

"It's complicated." I mutter.

"Can I ask who?" Joey says.

I turn to face Joey, but as I do, I see a familiar face standing by the door watching us. _Maura._ She's just leaning against the door sipping her drink. I smile at her. She gives a little smile in return. It's this moment that I truly know what I want in life. It's her. I think it has always been her and I'll be damned if I'm just going to let her walk out of my life. I wave my hand signalling for her to come in. She slowly walks into my room, holding two drinks. She hands me one once she is at the other side of my bed.

"It's coffee from the café a few streets down. It's not as nice as out usual but it's good enough." Maura smiles.

"Thank you." I whisper.

She leans against the wall, bringing her right foot up to rest on the wall behind her. I've never seen Maura do that before. She looks different doing that, more relaxed. Like she's standing her ground.

We both hear Joey clear his throat and say, "I thought you were heading home, Maura?"

"I was going to. But then I realised I needed a coffee. I automatically ordered what Jane and I drink before I thought about it. So I came to hand it over." Maura smiles. I know it's a false smile and it quite surprises me that Maura can hide her feelings so well. She's not usually like this when we're together, but then again, we're not alone.

It's quite obvious Joey wants Maura to leave. She is either ignoring it or she knows I don't want her to leave. Either way I'm happy she has, so far, stayed.

"So...Maura, how have you been?" Joey asks. I turn my head to look at Maura and she her watching me. It suddenly occurs to me that I haven't properly asked her how she has been doing.

"I've been better." Maura says. "Watching my best friend shoot herself was a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. I've not left her side since she was brought in." Maura pushes off the wall and takes a few steps to close the distance to the bed. She sits on the edge as best as she can to be able to still see us both.

"Well...that's kind of you." Joey mutters.

"Not really. She'd do it for me without a doubt. So I did it for her without a doubt. I wouldn't have wanted to be any where else." Maura places her hand on top of mine which is currently resting on my stomach. I feel Joey watching us, I know he is expecting me to move my hand away from Maura's, but I don't. I can't.

"So...Maura, do you know the person Jane is seeing?" Joey smiles.

I feel Maura tense up. I watch as she lowers her head, then slowly brings it back up, taking a deep breath and turning to look at me.

"I wasn't aware she was." Maura says, quietly. She wants to ask me but she won't, not with Joey here. I place my hand on top of Maura's and squeeze gently.

"Well, he can't be that important if you haven't even told Maura about him." Joey looks from me to Maura. "Just give us a chance Jane. I'm only asking for one."

"They asked me to marry them today." I tell Joey.

"You're getting married?" Joey asks. I don't know if he's confused or angry. I don't really care. "Maura, how can you not know this?" Joey looked at Maura, he didn't give Maura the chance to answer before he turned back to me. "You're not even sure if your seeing them , but you're considering marry them?"

"You're right, I don't know if we're together yet. I don't know what is going on between us, but I want to find out. And I'm sorry, Joey, but you being here might make her run. I can't have that. She means to much to me." I look at back at Maura, hoping she won't run.

"Her?" Joey questions.

"Her." I confirm. I offer a weak smile to Joey. I'm quite surprised he is still calm about all this.

I hear Maura's voice. "I won't run, Jane." She whispers. "I won't run because Joey is here. I'll fight even harder for you." I smile.

"Maur..."

**MAURA'S POV**

"You two?" Joey shouts, standing up. "You're fucking her?" He asks Jane while he points at me.

"Oi..." Jane warns.

Joey stumbles before he sits back down again. "I'm sorry. That...I wasn't expecting to hear that." He sighs before he looks back at both of us. "You two?"

Jane nods.

I just smile.

"Okay, wow. I've made a right fool off myself." Joey says. "I'm sorry, Jane."

Jane smiles. "Joey, we would never have worked out."

Joey nods and stands up. "Well, it sounds like you two have a lot to talk about. I'll leave you in peace." Joey leans over and kisses Jane's forehead. I'm so shocked when he leans further over the bed and kisses my cheek. I was to shocked to pull away from him. But I do smile at him as he pulls away. "Jane, I hope you make a full recovery."

"Thank you, Joey." Jane says, with a smile on her face.

"I guess I'll see you both around sometime." Joey get to the door before her turns around. "I hope you two work everything out. Your good together."

"Bye Joey." Both Jane and I say at the same time. Once the door closes I turn to look at Jane. She pulls me closer by my hand that she is holding. "Jane..." I whisper.

"No." Jane says. "No talking."

Before I can say anything to her she leans up to close the distance between our lips. They only connect for a few seconds before Jane pulls away and rests her forehead against my own. _WOW. _Okay...now I've kissed a lot of people, well I wouldn't say a lot, but enough to know, that the kiss I've just shared with Jane is by far the best I've ever had. Now I don't know if that's because we've known each other for a good few years, or if it's because of how I feel about her. But I loved that kissed. I will never forget that kiss no matter what happens between us.

"So, Maura...what do you say? Are we getting married?" Jane breathes out in a whisper.

I smile and close my eyes. When I open them I look straight into Jane's eyes. "We're getting married."

Jane's smile is growing by the second. "We're getting married?"

I nod slightly. "Yes."

"We're getting married." She breathes out again in a whisper, before locking her lips on mine in a more passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**JANE'S POV**

I pull back and look at Maura sheepishly. "I'm sorry." I whisper. I've never kissed another women before, and I've never kissed my best friend before. "I shouldn't have done that." I've just kissed Maura with a passion I didn't even know I had. "I didn't think."

Maura smiled. "Don't be." She rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. "Well at least we've had our first kiss. Has it frightened you off?"

I shake my head, "no."

"Good." Maura placed a quick kiss on my lips. "You never have to think about kissing me, Jane. When you want to just do it."

I lean forward and captured Maura's lips again. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and it surprises me that Maura opens her mouth as quick as she does. I pull away when she moans into my mouth. I have never heard anything so...so hot before. We have a lot of things to discuss, I know that. But that sound...I need to hear that again. But I know if I hear that again, I don't know when we will be talking. "Okay, Maura, we need to talk." I rush out before I change my mind.

Maura nods. "I know." She slowly climbs off the bed, and already I miss the contact. She sits in the chair opposite my bed and sighs. "Jane..."

"I've never done this before, Maura. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, what I'm supposed to do...or say." I tell her. I know we both need to be completely honest with each other right now or we don't have a chance.

**...**

"Do you really want to marry me?" Maura asked, nervously. Knowing that she'd be able to tell if Jane was lying with the movement of her facial muscles Maura couldn't even look at her.

"Yes. I do, Maura. Okay, I want to marry you." Jane firmly said. Softening her voice, she told Maura, "don't for a second doubt that."

"Can I ask you why?"

"Maura..." Jane whispered. "Okay, Maura, I'm going to be totally honest with you..." Jane took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I don't know why I agreed to marry you, but I have a gut feeling that if I had said no, then I would have been making the worst decision off my entire life." Jane struggled to sit up with the pain, but she eventually managed it. "Come here..." Jane patted the empty space beside her. "Please, Maura. I'd come to you if I thought I could actually get to you without falling."

Maura nodded. She didn't trust her voice at the minute. She sat on the bed, as far away from Jane as she could.

"Do you know the gut feelings I have while I'm working a case? The ones where you always tell me it's impossible for my guts to have feelings?" Jane asked, grabbing Maura's hand and pulling her closer.

"It is impossible. But yes." Maura whispered.

"And there always right, right?"

Maura nodded.

"My gut feelings are telling me this is right. What we hav...what we will have will be right. What we could have." Jane lifted her hand to caress Maura's cheek, her thumb wiping away the few tears that had managed to fall. Placing her index finger under Maura's chin she slowly lifted, bringing Maura to meet her gaze. "I trust us. We'll make it work."

"Do you love me, Jane?" Maura asked, voice so low she wasn't even sure she had actually asked anything.

"Maura, you know I love you."

Maura smiled softly,"but are you in love with me?"

Jane sighed.

"Jane, be honest with me." Maura said, cupping Jane's cheek. "What are you feeling?"

Jane reached up and covered Maura's hand that was resting on her cheek, slowly lowering them both to rest on Jane's lap. "I don't know what I'm feeling, Maura. My feelings for you have changed since I woke up. You're my best friend, Maura, you know that. But..." Jane dropped her head and took a few deep breaths, "...but since I woke up being what we used to be doesn't even come close to what I now want with you." Jane looked up to meet Maura's gaze. "I don't know if I'm in love with you yet, Maura. But I do know that since I woke up, you are all I want in my life...all I need in my life."

Maura nodded. She really didn't understand Jane's answer, but she wouldn't push. It was more than she had hoped she would get from Jane. "Jane..."

"Please..." Jane begged. "Don't leave just because I can't tell you I'm in love with you just yet." Jane could feel the tears rushing to her eyes.

Maura leant closer to Jane. "I'm not going anywhere, Jane. I was just going to tell you that I wasn't going to rush you or pressure you into telling me."

"Oh..." Jane sighed, looking down at her hands. "I don't know what to do, Maura. I don't know what I can do with you now. I mean before I shot myself we were best friends, I never had to think about what to say to you. Now I don't know how to act, what I'm allowed to do without asking you." Jane looked up to Maura. "I'm confused, Maura. And I hate it."

Maura couldn't think off any other time that she had seen Jane show so much emotion. Even when Hoyt was out, she never let anyone see her scared apart from Maura. But even this was new to Maura. "Listen to me, Jane...Nothing has changed between us, okay? You're still my best friend. Act like you always do around me, Jane. You don't have to think about what you are going to say, or what you want to do. Please...just be yourself. Say and do whatever you want to."

Jane hated being vulnerable. She hated showing emotion. But right now she needed someone to tell her what to do. She needed Maura to tell her what to do. Jane had been avoiding Maura's gaze since Maura had told her to be herself, but knowing she wouldn't get away with it for much longer she finally looked up to met Maura's gaze.

Maura smiled softly when Jane looked at her. "Hi," she whispered.

"I want to touch you," Jane rushed out. Suddenly realising what she had just said she tried, unsuccessfully, to backtrack. "Not like that...I mean yes like that...I mean..." Jane huffed. "SHIT!" She shouted.

Maura had to laugh to her. Not because she thought it was funny but because Jane looked so damn cute when she was unsuccessful in the point she wanted to get across.

"See..." Jane let her head fall into her hands as she very slowly slid down in the hospital bed.

Maura slowly pulled Jane's hands away from her face. "Jane..."

"I don't like this, Maura."

"Like what?" Maura asked.

"This..." Jane waved her hands in between them both. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what you want me to do. I don't know how to do this." Jane sobbed. "I'm going to fuck it all up. I always do."

Maura sighed. "Jane, please listen to me." Picking up Jane's hand with her own she placed the other one at the back of Jane's neck, bringing their forehead's together, she kissed Jane softly. "Nothing is going to happen between us unless we _both_ want it too. We'll take it as slow as we want. We don't have to rush a thing. How about we..." Maura stopped for a few minutes before continuing, "how about we...why don't we just forget about marriage for the time being and just start at the beginning instead off jumping straight into marriage." Maura didn't want to forget, she didn't think she could, but she knew that pushing Jane into anything she was more than likely going to be pushing Jane away. And that, she knew for certain...that she didn't want.

"No..." Jane whispered. Suddenly realising something, she found her voice. "We're getting married. Like you said we can take this as slow as we want. But I want to take things slow once you're my wife." Jane could feel her smile grow. She loved the idea of Maura being her wife. "You're going to be my wife." Jane whispered.

Maura's smile grew. Yes, she knew they still had a lot to talk about. But hearing Jane whispering them words to her, Maura felt like everything was going to be okay between them. "Jane..."

"No..." Jane whispered again. "Tell me, truthfully...Do you want to be my wife?"

Maura smiled and nodded. "Yes, I want to be your wife. More than anything."

"Then marry me." Jane said. "Just the two of us. As soon as I get out off here."

**MAURA'S POV**

Okay. I'll admit it. I'm shocked. I always thought that when Jane got married she would want her family around her. I know family is the most important thing in Jane's life. And now here she is asking me to marry her as soon as she get out off here. Just the two off us. "What about your family? Don't you want them there?"

"They will understand. They will also have Frankie's wedding to look forward to. I've always wanted my wedding to be just the two off us. Just me and who I was marrying. I don't want a big fuss, and I know that if we tell our family first, a big fuss is what we will get." Jane smiled. "But I bet you want a big wedding, don't you?"

"Our family?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded. "You know you have always been family. You have and always will be my family."

Maura smiled. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. It's true."

"I don't want a big wedding, Jane. Just the two off us. It's perfect." Maura smiled.

Jane nodded. "Okay. As soon as I can get out off here?"

Maura nodded. "Can't come quick enough." Maura rested her head in the crock of Jane's neck. "It's going to be tough."

"Maybe...maybe it will be the easiest thing we have ever done."

"Are you going to tell your family?"

Jane nodded. "After your my wife. If that's okay with you? I don't want them to overwhelm us. And they will, and they will if we tell them first. Plus I wont be able to stop Ma from attending with the rest of our family. I just want it to be about us. A few hour just you and me."

Maura nodded. "I understand."

"Maur...I'm tired." Jane whispered.

Maura pulled back and watched as Jane slowly lowered herself down on the bed. "Get some rest."

"Lay with me?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days past in a blur for both Jane and Maura. When they were alone they both felt like they were in their own little bubble, but when Jane's family came to visit everything change. Maura would become distant and very rarely talked to anyone unless she needed to, even Jane. The first time it happened Jane thought it was because Maura didn't want to let anything slip, but she soon came to the realisation that Maura was still uncomfortable with the looks her family gave her. She must admit there wasn't a single day that someone hadn't brought up the fact that Maura had saved both Jane and Frankie's lives. In fact truth be told somebody brought it up every few hour. Mostly by her Ma. Today was no different. Jane and Maura had been talking about the wedding when Frankie came into the room followed by Angela and Frank. Instantly Jane and Maura dropped the conversation and looked at them. Maura let go off Jane's hand and pushed her chair back against the wall, but still within a very close distance to Jane. Frankie was in a wheelchair because off the hospital policies and Angela and Frank both took the other two chairs in the room.

**JANE'S POV**

It's been five days since I woke up. Five days since I agreed to marry Maura. These past five days have felt amazing when it's just me and Maura. Everything seems to happen so naturally for us both. There is no awkwardness. Which, I'll be the first to admit, I thought there would be quite a lot. But it's surprised me how easy it is. Frankie is the middle of telling us a joke, but I'm not really paying much attention to him. I turn my head so I can look at Maura, my fiancé Wow...I have to remember to call Maura that when we're on our own. We've never actually called each other that yet. I can't help but smile when I notice Maura is playing with the ring I put on her wedding finger. It's her own ring, but I promised to get her one once I could. I'm working on it.

I jump at the sound off my Ma shouting. "Janie..." My head spins around to look at her. "Don't ignore your mother."

"Sorry, Ma. I was thinking about something. What did you say?" I look back at Maura to see a small smile on her face.

"The doctor has said you can be discharged tomorrow."

I can feel my smile growing bigger. "I know. He told me first. Remember...I was the one who told you?"

"Are you coming back with us? Frankie will be, will you? Please, Janie, I need to know someone will be there for you." My ma smiles.

I love that woman, a lot. But I know if I go home with her and the rest my family we'll end up arguing every few seconds. I can't do that just yet, I haven't got the strength to do that just yet. I can't put Frankie in the middle off that either. We both need to heal first.

I look towards Maura and I'm relived when she nods her head slightly at me. We've talk about where I'll be staying once I get out off here, but nothing has been confirmed yet. "Actually Ma, I'll be staying with Maura. Or Maura will be staying with me at my place. Either way I won't be coming back home. Sorry."

"Don't be." My Ma smiles at us both. "I already know Maura will be able to take care off you. She has already saved you're life once. Yours and Frankie's." Ma added. She looked from me to Maura with a massive smile on her face. "We owe her everything."

I watch as Maura sighs and lowers her head. "Angela...you don't..."

"Nonsense. We owe you a lot..." Ma says.

"Ma..." I shout. I wait until she looks at me. "Leave her alone, okay?"

"But..." Ma interrupts.

"But, nothing. Okay? If Maura says you don't owe her anything, then you don't owe her anything, okay? Just please...drop it." I say. I can tell she wants to protest but she doesn't. Once I know she won't say anything else, I look back towards Maura. She gives me a small smile. She's grateful for me telling my ma to stop hassling her. I can't really blame her. It's usually me who is grateful for Maura distracting her when she becomes too pushy about a blind date, etc.

"So...Frankie, you're going home today?" I ask. I already know the answer, Maura told me earlier. But hopefully the change in conversation will settle back down again.

"Yep. Gonna miss this place, though. I kinda like it here." Frankie smiles at me.

Okay, I'm shocked. One: I know Frankie will never miss this place and Two: your more likely to get me near a damn snake than for Frankie to like it here. That's a fact. I know Frankie hates hospital's. Not as much as I do, but he still hates them. I look at Ma and Pop with a confused look. They both smile at me.

"Lucy..." Ma smiles. "Frankie has a crush on his nurse."

I smile as I look at Frankie. I have to laugh when he blushes and tries to hide his face. "There you go Ma..." I start. "Why don't you try and set them two up? It will give you something to do other than harass Maura about saving our lives."

Maura moves closer to my bed and puts her hand on my arm. "Lucy can't go out with Frankie. She will not be aloud to date her patients."

I turn my head and smile. "Maybe she will be unable to resist the Rizzoli charm. Plus no one has to know."

She nods her head slightly. "That is true."

**FRANKE'S POV**

Okay, I'm confused. A few days ago I knew Maura was planning on leaving. A few days ago I said goodbye to her. A few days ago I fully expected never to see Maura again. Every time I go to see Jane I expect to see her upset, crying, pissed off, all because Maura has left. But that hasn't happened. Maura is always there. She hasn't left yet.

Ma and Pop have gone to get coffee, while Jane is asleep. "Maura, can I ask you something?"

Maura lifts her gaze from Jane and looks at me. "Sure?" She says uncertainly.

"I thought you...are you...you still going?" I ask.

She smiles. "No, Frankie. I'm not leaving."

I breathe a sigh off relief. "That's good. Jane wouldn't have been able to cope without you. Can I ask you what change you're mind?"

"I asked her not to leave." Jane grumbled.

Both me and Maura turn to look at Jane and smiled.

**MAURA'S POV**

I don't think I have ever been so glad that Jane had interrupted mine and Frankie's conversation. A few minute later Angela and Frank both came back into the room. Angela handed me two cups of coffee, I turned and handed one to Jane. "Thank you, Angela." I smiled.

"You're welcome, dear." Angela smiled back. "Are you sure it's okay if you stay with Janie? I mean it'll be no trouble if you don't want to look after her."

"No..." I practically shout. "I mean...no it's fine. I don't mind at all."

Angela nodded. "Okay. Then that's sorted. Frankie, we should be getting you back to you're room so you can pick up everything you need, then we can get off home. Let's leave these two in peace."

"We'll see you all in a few days." Jane says.

I smile as I watch Angela's face drop. "A few days? We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ma, no, please. Both me and Maura need to decide where we're staying and then tomorrow will be my first day at home, so I won't be much company. Then for the day I'm just going to sleep."Jane looks at me and I can't help the smile that I can feel growing on my face. We haven't decided what day we will be getting married, but we both know it will be soon.

Angela sighed. "Fine, but please call us tomorrow and let us know which house you'll be staying at."

"I'll make sure she calls, Angela." I say.

"Thank you Maura, dear." Angela leans over and places a kiss on Jane's forehead. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Ma." Jane whispers.

I doesn't surprise me any more when Angela hugs me and kisses my forehead. But I still find myself closing my eyes and memorising everything I can. I kiss her cheek before she pulls away.

"We'll see you, soon." Angela tells us both.

"Goodbye Janie. Bye Maura." Frank say.

"Bye Pop." Jane smiles.

"Goodbye Frank." I smile.

Frankie gets to the door before he stops and turns around. "Look after yourself, Jane. See you both later."

"Bye Frankie." Both me and Jane say at the same time.

Once the door to Jane's room closes I wait another few minutes before I turn to Jane.

Jane pats the bed next to her. "Come here," she whispers. Once I sit on the edge off the bed she sits up a little and pulls me in for a kiss. It takes my breathe away. When she pulls back we both smile at each other. "I've wanted to kiss my fiancé since they all walked through the door." Jane lays back down, but pulls me with her by the hand that is resting behind my neck. Our noses are touching. "I'm sorry for not telling them about us." She whispers.

"Don't be. We have already agreed to keep things between us until we're married. Nothing has changed, Jane. I still want the same wedding you do. Just the two off us."

Jane nodded. "Okay. You still positive you want us to go ahead with this?"

I nod. "More than anything."

"Good." Jane whispers before kisses me again. "Cause I want this. I want us."

"Me too." I rest my head on Jane's shoulder, lifting my legs up onto the bed so I can get comfy. Jane tightens her grip around me.

**JANE'S POV**

We must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes it's dark outside. Maura's still resting her head on my shoulder. I can't lay on my back much longer, I've been laying like this since I came into the hospital. I slowly move from under Maura, and I must admit it surprises me when Maura doesn't wake up. Instead she just lays her head on the pillow. I groan when I start to turn onto my side, but I breathe out a sigh of relief when I finally rest my head on the pillow, facing Maura. I always seem to hurt more once I've just woke up.

…

Maura starts to stir when she feels Jane place her hand on her hip. Slowly opening her eyes she realises Jane has swapped positions. "Are you okay, Jane?"

Jane nods. "I'm good. I just couldn't lay on my back any longer. I've been thinking..."

"About what?" Maura asks, a little bit more awake than before.

"The wedding." Jane smiles, placing a kiss on Maura's forehead. "I think we should get married some time this week. The sooner the better."

Maura nods. "Perfect." She whispers. "We'll organize it tomorrow. I'm mean...if you want to?" Maura asked suddenly shy.

"Mmmm. I want to." Jane smiles. "Go back to sleep, Maur. We've got a long day tomorrow." Jane closes her eyes. "Hey, Maura..."

"Yea..." Maura mumbles.

"Do I have to wear a dress when I marry you?"

Maura laughs and kisses Jane. "You can wear whatever you want."

Jane nods, she's falling back to sleep. "Mmm. I need to buy a new dress."

A smile appears on Maura's face as she imagines Jane wearing a dress on their wedding day. Snuggling closer, Maura places a gently kiss on Jane's neck. "Goodnight, babe." She whispers before falling back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**JANE'S POV**

Maura's still asleep. I woke up about five minutes ago, when a nurse came into the room. She was just about to wake Maura up, I presume to tell Maura she shouldn't be on the bed with me. But I wouldn't let her. I'm still amazed Maura didn't wake up hearing me shouting at the nurse to pass me Maura's phone then to leave. Luckily for me, the nurse was used to me by now. She knew it would be pointless to argue with me.

Everyone told me that Maura was a mess when I was in a coma. Barely eating, hardly leaving my room and not one person saw her sleeping. I guess that's why she didn't wake up when I told the nurse to leave. She's trying to catch up with her sleep.

I turn Maura's phone to silent as I start looking for something to do. I'm getting out off here today. I can't wait to go home or back to Maura's. Anywhere but here. The discharge papers are already on the table next to me. I will sign them once Maura is awake. I can't wake her up now. I'm going to let her sleep first, then we go home.

While Maura is sleeping I'm going to start looking for a wedding dress. I can't believe I said I wanted to marry in a dress. I have no idea what to look for in a wedding dress.

I remember when I was a little girl, I was looking through a wedding magazine. All I saw was massive dresses. Don't get me wrong they were stunning, but I knew I wouldn't marry in one off those. I remember sitting on my pop's knee and showing him a picture of the kind of dress I wanted on my wedding day. The only one in the magazine that was cut just above the knee. My pop asked me why in the whole magazine had I picked that one dress. I remember telling him that I didn't want to look like a girly girl on my wedding day, that when I got married I still wanted to be Jane Rizzoli. He smiled at me and asked me what I meant. I just told him that if they loved me enough to marry me they should let me get married in my Red Sox Jersey, not a dress, but I'd settle to get married in a dress like the one in the picture. He laughed at me and told me that they might let me marry them in my Red Sox Jersey but there was no way in hell that my Ma would let me get married without a dress.

Okay...I know two things. I need to find the perfect dress and I'm NOT marrying Maura in my Red Sox Jersey.

By the time Maura starts stirring next to me, I've found two dresses that I like. Both are very similar. Both are short, cut off just above the knee. One is white, plain and it has a trench coat style jacket, with a light blue belt. The other one is white, with ruffles on it. Kinda looks like it's layered, with a shoulder wrap. Both look absolutely stunning in the pictures I've seen of both off them.

"What time is it?" Maura mumbles.

I smile as I look at her. "Quarter past ten." My smile grew bigger as Maura rushes to stand up.

"Has the Doctor been? Can you still go home? Why didn't you wake me up?" She rushes out.

"Yes too the first two questions. And because I know you need to catch up on you're sleep. You barely slept when I was in a coma." I take her hand and pull her back on to the bed. "I wasn't about to wake you so I can go home a few hour early. You needed you're sleep. I don't mind."

"You could have woken me up. We could have been at home." Maura said, resting her chin on my shoulder. She kisses my check before moving to my neck.

"Well if I did, I wouldn't have been looking at wedding dresses." I whisper.

Maura pulls back to look at me. "You've been looking at dresses?"

"Yeah, I've kinda got too, remember? I said I'd have to buy a new dress."

"Oh I remember. I just thought..." Maura says, looking away.

"Thought what? That I'd change my mind and want to marry you in my Red Sox Jersey?" I laugh.

"I won't mind if you did."

"Are you saying you'll still marry me if I wear my Jersey?"

Maura nods. "I'd marry you no matter what you wore."

"Well as much as I would like to just wear my everyday clothes, I know I'll only be doing this once. So I want to wear a dress. I want this to be as perfect as we can make it."

"Jane, our wedding day will be perfect. Yes, there won't be anyone else there with us, it won't be anything fancy. But I promise you I will make it the perfect day." Maura whispers before giving me a soft kiss.

"Shouldn't I be promising you that?" I ask when she pulls away.

"Why? It's you're wedding day too. How about we talk when we get home? Right now...I just want to get you home. We haven't been together properly for a while. I miss it." Maura whispers.

I can't help but laugh. "We're alone most off the time."

Maura nods. "You're right. But we can't relax here. I want to be able to lay on the couch and just hold you without always being on our guard in case someone walks into the room. I want to be able to relax completely when I kiss you, knowing that no doctors or nurses or you're family will walk through the door and catch us."

I smile. "Sounds good."

"I just want us to be able to lock the whole world out for a while. Just relax and watch a few movies, maybe order a pizza. Like before." Maura sighs.

I pull her to me again and Maura rests her head on my shoulder. "I want that too." We stay in complete silent for a few minute. I know Maura is falling back to sleep when I hear her even breathing.

Maura seems to suddenly get a boost of energy because she climbs off the bed and starts moving to the other side off the room. "You probably want to get home." She yawns.

"Maura...you're tired." I point out.

"I'll sleep when we get home and you're settled in." Maura tells me. She doesn't look very convincing. "Jane..." She pleads. "I'm fine."

"Fine. But when we get home you're sleeping. No arguing." I firmly state.

Maura holds her hands up. "You won't get no arguing from me."

The next half an hour is spent with us both getting ready to leave. Once we've made sure we have everything that belongs to us, I sign the discharge papers. Maura walks out off the room first, but when I get to the door, I can't help but turn around and look back at the room where I have spent the last week. A lot has happened in this room. It's in this room where I woke to find out my baby brother had lived, where Maura nearly left me, where she confessed her love towards me. It's in this room that I agreed to spend the rest off my life with Maura. And I'm damn sure going to stick to that. I know this will be the toughest thing I will ever do in my life. But also the best thing that I will ever do.

I can't help but jump when Maura touches my arm. I was that lost in thought I didn't even hear her come up behind me. "Are you okay, Jane?"

I nod. "Yea, just thinking." I smile as I turn to face her. Walking over to the nurses station I hand over my discharge papers. "I'm outta here." I tell the nurse I shouted a this morning.

"Good luck, Detective. Look after yourself." She tells me.

"You too." I smile.

"Goodbye Dr Isles...erm...sorry. Goodbye Maura." The nurse says to Maura.

"Goodbye Linda." Maura laughes.

Once we get outside I turn to face Maura. "First name basis with the nurses now?" I ask.

Maura shakes her head. "She was your nurse since you arrived here. The least I could do was learn her name. She looked after you. Very well, I might add."

"Mmm-hh" I look around the parking lot. "Where's your car?" I ask.

"Oh...erm...the other side off the parking lot."

I lean against the wall. "Is it okay if I wait here for you to get it?" It's the longest I've walked since I've been awake and my legs feel like jelly. The last thing I want is to fall and drag Maura down with me.

Maura nods. "First...let's get you to that bench over there." Maura points to a bench a few yards away from us.

"Okay." I whisper. Pushing myself away from the wall, I somehow manage to get the bench without falling over. "I won't go anywhere." I smile at Maura.

"I'll be as quick as I can." She tells me.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I pull the car to a stop next to Jane and climb out. After I help her into the passenger side I climb back into the driver's seat. It sudden dawns on me that we haven't decided where we will be staying.

"Where to?" I ask. I'm nervous for some reason. I don't know why. I've stayed at Jane's place before and she has stayed at mine. Nothing has really changed between us. Okay...yes maybe some things have changed. But the change doesn't explain me being nervous.

Jane seems to pick up on my nervousness because she takes my hands in hers. "We've done a thousand times already, Maur. Nothing has really changed between us. We're still best friends, okay?"

"I know." I nod. "Where are we going?"

"Were is Joe and Bass?" Jane asks, still holding my hands.

"At my place. Korsak has a key, he has been looking after them both and walking Joe."

"Wait...You gave Korsak a key to your place?" Jane asks.

"Yes. They needed to be looked after. I wasn't around to do, so Korsak volunteered."

Jane nods. "Fair enough. But you need to get that key off of him. Quickly." She lets go off my hands. "Your place it is."

"Are you sure? I mean you haven't been home in a while. Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in your own place?" I ask.

"No. You know I like it at yours. I'm comfortable there." Jane smiles. She curls up in the seat as best she can and watches me as I put the car into gear and pull away from the hospital.

…

Maura pulls up into her drive way forty minutes after leaving the hospital. She turns to look at Jane who has her eyes currently closed. Maura cuts the engine and leans over to gently push a strand off Jane's hair back behind her ear. "Are you awake?" She whispered.

Jane slowly opens her eyes. "I've not been to sleep. Just resting my eyes. Are we home?"

Maura nods. "We're home. Come on let's get you inside. I bet Joe will be happy to see you."

"What about Bass?"

Maura looks at her. "I bet he's missed you too." Maura smiles. After helping Jane out off the car, they slowly walk towards Maura's front door. Once Maura unlocks it she pushes it open and tells Jane to go in.

Jane barely gets in the door before Joe is running circles around her feet and yapping. "Hey Joe, I know I missed you too, buddy."

"Go sit down. I'll get us some coffee." Maura said.

Jane nods. Carefully she walks over to Maura's couch and slowly lowers herself. Once she sits Joe jumps up next to her, and lays down resting her head on Jane's leg. Jane tickles her ears until Maura walks into the room. "Hey Joe," Jane starts. "Move over, will ya?" Joe cries but jumps down on the floor, then disappears into the kitchen. "I guess she didn't miss me that much." Jane laughs as she takes the coffee Maura hands her. "Thanks."

Maura smiles and sits down next to Jane. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I..."

Maura interrupts. "I always will worry about you."

"Hey..." Jane starts. "You need to go and get in bed. You said you would sleep once I was home. I'm home. Well...I'm at yours."

"Jane..."

This time it was Jane's turn to interrupt. "No...no, you said you wouldn't argue with me."

Maura stands and holds her hand out. "I wasn't going to. But you're coming to bed too."

Jane slowly nods. "Have Joe and Bass been fed?" Taking Maura's hand, Jane slowly pulls herself up with Maura's help.

"Yes, I gave them fresh food and water whilst I was waiting for the kettle to boil. Their good. But we need sleep. We're running 'on empty' as you would say."

"So sleep now, food and movies later?" Jane asks following Maura to the master bedroom.

Maura nods. "Food and movies later."

After quickly changing into more comfortable clothing Maura climbs into her bed for the first time since Jane went into hospital.

When Jane came out off the en suite, she couldn't help feeling guilty that Maura hadn't had a proper nights rest in a while, so eaten properly. Once she was in bed next to Maura, Jane moved onto her side and snuggled closer to Maura.

Maura quickly wrapped her arms around Jane. "Feels so good..." She stops when she can't control the yawn. "To have you here..." Another yawn. "In my arms and in my bed." Maura whispers.

Jane smiles as she rest her head on Maura's shoulder and takes a deep breath. She loves the smell of Maura. It's quickly became her favourite smell. "Nice being here." Jane whispers. She can't believe how tired she is. "Get some rest, Maur." Jane says before placing a few kisses to Maura's neck.

"You too. I love you." Maura barely whispers before she's pulled into a deep sleep.

Jane smiles at Maura declaration. "Love you too, Maura." It's the last thing Jane says before she quickly follows Maura into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane and Maura were woken up by someone pounding on Maura's front door. Maura groaned before untangling herself from Jane.

"Leave it, Maur..." Jane grumbled, barely awake. "I'm cold." Jane shivered as Maura pulled the duvet back so she could climb out.

"It could be important." Maura placed the covers back over Jane before grabbing her dressing gown. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

**MAURA'S POV**

Opening the front door I spot Angela walking away from my door. "Angela?" I shout.

Angela spins around to face me. "Where's Janie? Is she okay?"

"She's in bed. She's okay. We were catching up on our sleep." I explain. "She was meant to phone you." I remember. "I'm sorry...we got home then crawled into bed. I completely forgot."

Angela nodded. "It's okay, Maura. I guess I got a little panicked."

"A little?" Both me and Angela turn around to see Jane standing in my door way. "Ma...I thought you were going to break the door down. We forgot to phone you but that doesn't explain why you were taking it out on Maura's front door."

"She was worried about you, Jane." I state.

"Yea well...I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Jane grumbled before walking back into the house.

I turn to face Angela and I'm not surprised to see the hurt look on her face. I place my hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay. She just needs time to adjust."

"I shouldn't have come here. I told her I'd stay away until she phoned me. But I just got so scared." Angela tried to explain.

"Just give her time. I'll get her to phone you later. Or I will."

Angela just nodded. "Thank you, Maura. For everything."

I look back at the house before I turn to face Angela again. As much as I don't want to Jane has told me not to say anything back any more when any of the Rizzoli's thank me. Jane told me to change the conversation. I don't like doing that but Jane warned me its the only way that will eventually stop Angela from thanking me. "I better go and check on Jane. I'll speak to you soon." I place a kiss on her check. "Drive carefully."

"Bye Maura. Tell Janie I'm sorry."

"I will do." I give a small smile and start walking back to my front door. I wave goodbye to Angela when she reaches her car. Closing the door, I turn to find Jane watching me. "Was that really necessary?" I ask. "She's worried about you."

**JANE'S POV **

I don't know why I got so mad when I saw my Ma standing and talking with Maura. I don't know why I haven't calmed down yet. I don't know why I'm angry with Maura. But I am. "She doesn't need to worry. No one does."

"Has your mother coming to see if you're okay really upset you that much?" Maura asked me. I could tell she was just as confused about my anger as I was.

"Well we did say we would phone her."

"Yes. Once you were home. We've been out off the hospital nearly five hours and we haven't called her." Maura shot back at me.

I shake my head before I walk away. Walking into the kitchen I nearly trip over Bass. "Fucking hell Bass." I shout. Straight away I hear Maura heading in my direction.

"Don't you dare take your anger out on him." Maura tells me.

"I nearly tripped over him."

"Then watch where you're walking." Maura snaps, turning around she walks away. A few seconds later I hear her slamming her bedroom door shut.

Taking a few deep breaths I start to feel guilty. Walking over to the fridge I pick out a strawberry and sit down on the floor next to Bass. I hold it out for him. "I'm sorry buddy." Once Bass takes the strawberry I struggle to start back up again, but once I do I head in the direction of Maura's bedroom. I slowly push the door open.

…

Jane closes the door behind her and slowly walks over to the bed what Maura is laying on. "I'm sorry." Jane whispers when she sits on the edge. When she gets no reply she lays down and snuggles closer to Maura's back. "I shouldn't have been angry with you or my Ma. And I shouldn't have shouted at Bass. But he's forgiven me since I gave him a strawberry."

"Well a strawberry isn't going to work with me." Maura mumbles.

Jane smiles slightly. "I never said it would."

"Why were you angry? What had I done?" Maura asks turning to lay on her back so she could see Jane.

"Sweetie, it wasn't you. You hadn't done anything." Jane said in a soothing voice.

"Then what was it?"

"I was angry at myself...I still am." Jane lifts her right hand up to Maura cheek, so she can lazily draw her thumb up and down. "It suddenly hit me while I was watching you and Ma that I nearly killed myself. I mean I know what I did and I know why I did it, but...I could have lost all this. I could have lost you. I could have lost my life with you. My family. Everything. Would have been totally destroyed because I wasn't thinking when I put my own gun to my stomach."

"You did what you had to do." Maura whispered. "Don't do this to yourself Jane."

Jane nodded. "It's just hard. But hey...I've gotten through worst right?"

Maura didn't answer instead she just closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how tired she was. But then again after all the hours she didn't sleep while Jane was in the hospital she really shouldn't have been surprised. Her hand instantly went to Jane's neck as soon as she felt Jane's lips cover her own.

Maura deepened the kiss when she felt Jane's hand caressing her stomach. _I should stop this. _She knew she should stop anything else from happening but Jane's touch was doing wonders for her.

Jane didn't know how it had come to this so soon. But she was happy and she knew that was all that mattered. She was happy about her and Maura. Happy about the two of them getting married and happy about what she was doing with Maura right at this minute.

**JANE'S POV**

I can't believe how perfect everything feels. How perfect Maura feels next to me. How perfect she feels under my hands. I don't know what I'm meant to be doing. All I think about doing to her is the things I like done to me, and hope she likes it. Well...this is Maura I'm taking about. So, I guess if she doesn't like it or wants something else then she'll tell me.

I start to get brave and I slide my hand down Maura's leg to her the bottom off the dress she is wearing. I'm doing something right because she keeps moaning. Moans which I swallow because I won't pull my mouth away from hers. In fear that she will tell me stop, which I don't want, and also in the fear that I will start to back away once I fully understand the extent off what I'm about to do. I love the sounds she is making. Ever so slowly I start to bring my hand upwards, under Maura's dress. Swallowing another moan I feel Maura's hand tighten around my neck and her other hand on my shoulder. She pushes me away from slightly, and the hand around my neck loosens. But I can see it in her eyes. I can see the battle she is having with herself. She doesn't know whether she wants to continue or not.

I smile before I lean forward to catch her lips. But I end up kissing her cheek. I know right at that second that she has made up her mind on what to do next.

"It's not that I don't want to do this, Jane." Maura whispers when I catch her gaze. "Because I do. It's just that you're in no shape at the minute for us to do this. And when we do this I want to be able to touch you as well."

I nod. I understand what she is saying. Maura lets out a shaky breath as I pull my hand from under her dress. "Our wedding night?" I ask.

Maura shake her head. "No. if we are getting married this week you won't be ready. You need to fully recover first."

I nod before I lean forward and place a small kiss on Maura's lips before resting my head on her shoulder. "How does Friday sound for our wedding day?"

"Five days away. I think we can organize it all by then." Maura whispers before I feel her kiss my head. "Get some sleep, Jane. We'll talk tonight over dinner."

**MAURA'S POV**

"Okay." Jane mumbles against my neck. "You too. You're still knackered."

I nod. I know sleep won't be coming any time soon. I'm far too turned on to sleep. So as I listen for Jane's breathing to even out I replay everything that has just happened between us. I can't figure out why it seemed so natural for this so quickly. Not that I'm complaining.

Jane's breathing still hasn't evened out indicating she still isn't asleep just yet. Seems she has the same problem I do.


	10. Chapter 10

**MAURA'S POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. My first thought is that Jane has come to her senses and has decided that marring me is the wrong thing to do. I can't tell you how relieved I am when I hear Jane talking to Bass and Jo in the kitchen. I sit up as I stretch my arms and I notice how dark it is outside. I lean over and grab my phone from the bedside table. It's 9:43pm. Placing my phone on the bed next to me I get up and walk into the en-suite.

After brushing my teeth and combing my hair I head towards the kitchen to find Jane.

"How much do I owe you?" I hear Jane ask someone. It quickly dawns on me that she will have ordered us some take out. "Keep the change." Jane says before closing the door and turning around to find me watching her.

"Jesus, Maura." Jane jumps slightly. "You shouldn't creep up on me like that."

"I wasn't creeping around. I was just..." I shrug. I don't know what I was going to add to that. "How are you feeling?" I ask walking towards her.

"Okay, I guess." Jane places the food on the counter in the kitchen. "I hurt like hell, Maura." She huffs out, barely able to look at me.

Placing a hand on Jane's shoulder I give a small squeeze. "Let me get you your tablets."

Jane shakes her head at me. "I've already taken them."

I take hold off Jane's hand and lead her towards the living room. "Then sit down, find us a film to watch and try to relax while I get dinner ready for us."

"I can help you plate dinner up." Jane sighs.

"No. That's why you're in pain, Jane. You need to take it steady."

"I am." Jane argues.

"Jane..." I sigh. "You have fed both Bass and Jo, gave them both clean water. Ordered us dinner. I saw the bottle of wine on the side, that you must have got from the wine cellar. Jane this isn't taking it steady. Just let me look after you." I plead the last part.

"Well at that has took me thirty minutes to do. I could usually do all that in less than five. And take Jo for a walk." Jane smiles at me.

"Jane Rizzoli. I swear if you have just took Jo out for a walk I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, Dr Isles?" Jane asks with a smirk.

"I'll use your handcuffs to handcuff us together. You won't be able to do anything then." I tell her.

"I'm sure we could think off something." Jane winks at me.

A smile spreads across my face. "I'm...I'm going to get dinner ready. I won't be long." I walk away before Jane can say anything else.

…

**JANE'S POV**

By the time Maura walks back into the room I've found us a film to watch. Sitting up slightly, Maura passes me a plate. "Thank you."

Maura just gives me a small smile. She sits down next to me in silence. She doesn't even ask me what film I've decided on. She looks from the TV to her plate. I watch her for a few more seconds before I turn my attention back to the TV and the film that is about to start.

Halfway through the film Maura takes our plates to the kitchen. She hasn't said one word to me since earlier. I don't know what is upsetting her. I hear her taking a few deep breaths before she slowly walks back into the room and curls up in a ball at the opposite end off the couch. She's staring at the TV but I can tell is she isn't watching it. Neither off us are.

Half an hour and I've had enough. I turn the TV off and we both sit in silence. After I while I can't take it any more. Silence has never been uncomfortable for us before, and I can't really say it is now. It's just the fact that I know something is bothering her. "What's up with you?"

Maura glances at me before looking back to her twiddling thumbs. When she finally looks at me again I can see the tears in her eyes. "I don't think we should get married until you're completely healed."

Okay. I'm confused. "What? Why?" I ask. But before Maura can even answer me I continue. "Maura I want to marry you as soon as possible. I'll be okay, I'll fight through the pain if I have any. But as you said earlier, I've overdone it today. I'll take it steady from now on, just please...please don't us wait."

"You need to take things easy, Jane. I know you hate doing it, but it's for your own good. I don't want to have to fight you every time you decide you want to be stubborn for a few hours. I don't want to have to sit back after knowing you're in pain, because you wouldn't listen to me." Maura sits up and continues staring at her hands.

"I promise you, I'll do exactly as you tell me. Maura..." I place my index finger under her chin and slowly turn her face to look at me. Her eyes dart off to the left. "Hey..." I whisper. "Look at me." Slowly I watch her eyes meet mine. "Maura, marry me? Marry me on Friday?"

"Okay." Maura whispers.

I smile. "Right...No more trying to back out from either off us. We're getting married on Friday, even if I have to carry you there."

Maura leans forward and captures my lips. She pulls back a few seconds later. "Where?" She whispers.

"You remember when you said you would marry me whatever I chose to wear?" I ask pulling back.

Maura nods.

"Would you marry me anywhere?" I ask.

Maura nods without even thinking about it. Then quickly adds, "well...within reason."

I smile. "Well you will have to trust me."

"Jane..." Maura sighs. "You promised to take it easy remember?"

"And I will. Trust me, I can arrange everything that needs to be done without having to leave the house." I smile. Maura doesn't look convinced. "I promise, I won't over do it."

Maura nods. "Okay."

…

"We won't be long, okay?" Maura asks.

Jane shakes her head. "You're not taking Jo for a walk at nearly midnight. She'll be fine until morning."

"She needs to go out, Jane. We'll be fifteen minutes." Maura tries to reason.

"No." Jane tells Maura. Turning to face Jo, Jane says, "you don't want to go out, do you buddy?" Jane can't help but laugh when Jo jumps up on the couch in between her and Maura and lays down. "See...She's settled for the night. Lets go back to bed."

"Fine...But I'll tell you something now, when she starts walking around at 4 o'clock in the morning wanting to go out, you can get up with her." Maura states.

Jane smiles. "That's fine by me. Now...If we go to bed now I can get at least a few hours before I have to get up to let Jo out."


	11. Chapter 11

**JANE'S POV**

I know how I want everything to be on mine and Maura's wedding day. I know where we will be getting married. I know how I want everything to look. I know every little detail has got to be perfect for us otherwise it won't come together like I have planned it. One little thing is stopping me from doing it all though. The promise I made to Maura to take it steady from now on. There's only so much you can do over the phone before your mind starts telling you that people will be getting every single detail wrong because you're not there to correct it all. I can't ask Maura for help. I won't. I need to do this for both off us. I need this day to be perfect for us. Perfect for Maura. I know this isn't the wedding she once dreamt of having. I know she wanted her parents there, someone to give her away, guests, everything a wedding is about. And I'm asking her to drop all of that because it's not my dream. It never was. The very least I can do for Maura is make this day perfect. I _will_ make this day perfect.

Picking up my phone I start to look through my contacts. I need someone I can trust. Someone who Maura trusts. I need someone who isn't family. The only people I can think off is Korsak and Frost. I know I can't ask either one off them. I know if I did ask them to help me plan it all, they won't be able to keep it secret from my family. And as much I love them both, I can't risk my family finding out we're getting married.

Joey. Joey already knows about me and Maura. And that we were, well might have been planning on getting married. And I know he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Plus...well he took it all extremely well when he found out about me and Maura. Yep...that seals the deal. I'm gonna ask Joey for help. This will be fun.

After finding Joey's phone number I quickly press call before I change my mind. He answers on the third ring.

After quickly finding out he is still in Boston. I ask him over to Maura's. He told me he'll be here as soon as possible. I know he's at the station so I know I've got at least twenty five minutes.

Right, phase one...completed. Phase two...get Maura out off the house for a while. Mmhhh...Not as easy.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I've just got out off the shower when I hear Jane knocking at the bathroom door. Wrapping the towel around me I tell Jane the door is open. Slowly I watch as the door opens. Jane looks right at me before she lets her eyes drop to take in my appearance. A smile smile spreads on my face as I see her eyes grow wide and a blush appear on her neck and cheeks. When her eyes finally meet mine I can she her eyes are dilated and I can see them sparkle. She's biting her bottom lip. All are positive signs that she is aroused. I have to fight myself to keep my distance. I know if I get too close, waiting until she is healed properly will be the last thing on our minds.

"Erm...I erm...Maura, I need you to...God..." Jane stumbles over her words and I have to admit it's the cutest thing I have ever seen Jane Rizzoli do.

Jane rakes her eyes over me again before closing the door without finishing telling me what she wanted. I hear her resting her head on the door and letting out a groan. I want nothing more than to open the door and pull Jane into bed with me, but I know she is recovering. So with that in mind I quickly towel dry my hair and pull on the sweat pants and Jane's BPD t-shirt that I took into the bathroom with me.

Opening the door I glance around the bedroom in search for Jane. She's not in here. Taking a deep breath to try and calm myself down, I head in the direction off the kitchen and living room. I find her sitting at the dinning room table with her head in her hands. I can't help but feel guilty at the sight. Walking up behind her I place my hand on her shoulder and I'm shocked to hear the shaky breath she takes. "Jane?"

When Jane finally looks at me, I can see she is fighting with herself about something. I can see it in her eyes. "I can't do this much longer." Jane rasps.

"Do what?" I question.

"This." She moves her hand between us both. "I want you, Maura. And I can honestly say I don't know how long I'll be able to fight myself on this one."

"Jane...you're not ready yet." I whisper. To prove my point I lift her t-shirt up slightly and trace my finger gently over the bandage that is covering her gun shot wound. It doesn't surprise me when Jane flinches. I move my hand away from her wound so she can relax and I place it on her hip.

"Okay...so yes, I'm not ready just yet. But..." Jane closes her eyes and swallows. She continues when she opens her eyes and looks at me. "But you are." Jane lifts her hand up to my face. She runs her fingers down my cheek but doesn't stop. She holds my gaze as her fingers trace my cleavage and keep on going. I close my eyes at the touch and I know I should stop it. But Jane's right. I am ready. I feel her fingers tracing patterns on my stomach for a few minutes before coming to a rest at the tie of my sweat pants. I quickly open my eyes and lock them with Jane's. If this is going to happen I want to watch Jane. I want to see Jane's eyes.

"Maura?" Jane says in a voice I hardly recognized as her own.

I can't do anything. Its like I'm frozen in place. "I..." I stop when I feel the tug at my waist and I know straight away that Jane has just undone my tie to my sweat pants. I bring my hand up to Jane's cheek and I just watch her for a few minutes. I know she won't go any further without me telling her its okay.

Both me and Jane jump back slightly when we hear my front door bell sounding. I look at Jane and I'm just about to ask her if she was expecting anybody when she starts to look guilty.

"Shit." Jane whispers. "You need to get out off here."

I look at her confused.

"Now, Maura." Jane tells me.

"What? Why?" I ask, suddenly hating whoever was at my front door.

"I need you to go out for a few hours. Go see Ma. Go shopping. Just please don't stay in." Jane says, I can tell she doesn't want us to stop, but I also know that if she is asking me to leave her and my own home for a few hours it must be important.

"Anything to do with the wedding?" I inch closer towards Jane and wrap my arms around her neck.

"Everything to do with the wedding." She tells me before leaning closer and giving me a soft kiss. "We'll pick this up another time."

I let her go before I go and quickly change in my jeans, grabbing my coat and bag on the way out off the bedroom. "Joey?" I asked shocked.

"Hey Maura." Joey says.

I look from Jane to Joey, for either off them to give me some answers. _None. _I cautiously walk up to Jane and pull her in for a kiss. Mostly for my own pleasure, but also to let Joey know that Jane is unavailable.

Jane smirks when I pull away and I know that she understands why I just did that.

"I'll be with your family or at the station if you need me. And I've got my phone on me." I tell Jane. After another kiss, I say goodbye to Joey before I leave them alone.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I watch Maura leave and close the door behind her before I walk into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" I offer Joey.

Joey shakes his head. "I'm okay thank you, Jane. But you should be resting not offering to make me a drink."

I shake my head at him. "You're like Maura. Always telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing."

"Yea, and I bet you follow orders." He says.

"Well...you know its a bit hard to do anything with a gun shot wound. So I don't argue with her. Plus she knows what I can and can't do before I know." I smile.

"Sounds like everything is going good for you both."

I pick up on his jealous tone and I automatically think I've made the wrong decision. "It is."

"What am I doing here, Jane?" Joey sighs.

I look away from him. "It doesn't matter. It was a stupid idea." I mutter.

"Don't be daft, Jane. It has to be something important if you couldn't tell or ask me over the phone." Joey gives me a soft smile.

"I wanted your help planning something." Walking out off the kitchen I struggle to get to the living room. I jump slightly when Joey wraps his around my waist to help me to the couch. "Thanks." I mutter once I'm safely sat down.

"Planning what?"

"I was...It sound really daft now that I've actually thought about it a bit more." I sigh. I know he won't let me drop the subject so I might as well just tell him what I wanted his help planning. "I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind helping me plan my wedding..." I look at him. "My wedding to Maura."

Joey gives me a questioning look.

"I can't do much and I want this day to be perfect for both me and Maura. I can only do so much from home so I need help. You're the person I narrowed it down too. I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Jane. Listen to me for a minute, okay?" He asks.

This time I can only nod.

"When I saw you laying in that hospital bed with Maura, I can't tell you how I felt. How jealous and angry I was. I thought it should have been me laying with you, not Maura. But as quickly as those feelings came, they went again. I knew Maura was your best friend. I knew nothing would change that, I was glad then that I knew you had someone who you trust completely." He pauses as he goes into the kitchen.

Joey hands me a cold glass of water when he comes back in and takes a large gulp of his before he continues. "It came as a shock when you told me someone had proposed to you. But when you said it was Maura...I don't know what I felt. I still don't, Jane. But I know that you're happy. Or at least you seem to be."

"I am happy, Joey." I interrupt.

"And that is all I want. You deserve to be happy. And for that reason alone you shouldn't have asked...I'll help you, Jane. But on one condition." Joey smiles.

"What's that?" I ask.

"That you don't ask me to attend the wedding. As much as I want you to be happy, even if that is not with me, I don't want to have to watch you marry someone else."

I can't help but smile. "I won't ask you Joey, but I also won't be asking anyone else. No one is invited. Its just me and Maura."

I laugh at Joey's shocked expression. "Your mother won't like that."

"I know. And I also know that she will make me and Maura renew our vows, so everyone can attend that. Are you sure you don't mind doing this. I could find someone else."

"Like who?" Joey smiles.

I shrug. "Korsak and Frost were next on my list. But then we'd have the wedding neither one off us want."

"I'll do it, Jane. What do you want me to do?"

For the next two and an half hours I tell Joey what I want to organize for our big day. Where I want it to happen. What I want everything to look like, etc. Once he knows everything I walk him to the door. "Thank you for doing this, Joey. It means a lot."

Joey nods. "I know. Take care off yourself, Jane. I'll be in touch tomorrow."

"You too, Joey. Thank you." Once I watch him climb in his car I close the door and walk back towards the couch. Sitting down I reach for my phone and hit 1 for Maura's speed dial. "Can you come home?" I ask as soon as Maura picks up.

"I'm leaving now. I won't be long." She tells me.

With that I close my phone and lay down. Closing my eyes, I can picture our wedding. I just hope it all goes to plan. If it does it will be amazing. If it doesn't well...it will be the worst day ever.


	12. Chapter 12

After hanging up the phone to Jane, I stand up and pick up my bag. "I've got to go, Angela. Thank you for the coffee."

Angela smiles at me. "It's not a problem, Maura. Oohhh, before you go...I've got a few containers full off food for you to take back. It's for you and Jane."

I help Angela get the containers out off the fridge. A few is an understatement. There is loads. Angela insists she helps me get them in the car. Putting the last container in my car I feel Angela place her hand on my arm. Turning back around I'm struck by Angela's expression. It's full of love, hurt, happiness and sadness.

"Are you sure Janie is doing okay?" Angela asks me.

I nod and cover her hand on my arm with my own hand. "She is. I would tell you if I thought she was struggling in anyway. She's just stubborn. She's starting to learn to actually listen to me now. I promise you Angela, she'll be her usual self in no time."

Angela nods and opens the drivers door. "I know she isn't the easiest person to look after. So thank you for doing this."

"I wanted to do this. I wouldn't take no for a answer from Jane. But you're welcome." I smile, before I climb in my car. I was expecting Angela to close the door but when she doesn't, I look up at her.

"You're part off this family. I hope you know that."

I don't know what to say to that so I just say quiet.

"Will you tell Jane to phone me later, but no pressure." Angela asks. I'm once again struck by Angela's hurt expression.

I nod. "I'll tell her. If she doesn't call I will phone to let you know how she is doing." I tell her.

"Thank you." Angela bends down and kisses my cheek. "I think off you as a daughter, Maura. I love you, we all do."

"Angela..." I smile. "That means..."

"I know, sweetheart." Angela whispers before closing my car door and walking back inside her house. Once the door closes behind Angela, I reserve out off the Rizzoli's driveway and then start to drive my house. Towards Jane.

**...**

Its a clear drive from the Rizzoli household to my house, which surprises me. I was expecting to hit a lot off traffic. I cut the engine once I park on my driveway. Picking up as many containers that I can carry safely. I walk towards my front door. After opening the door slightly I notice Jane asleep on the couch, walking quickly towards the kitchen I put Angela's food in the fridge. Again thanking her because she has saved me a trip food shopping. I go back out to the car to get the rest off the containers and after putting them in the fridge with the others. I'm shocked to notice my fridge has gone from being nearly empty to overflowing. I know the food from Angela won't last long so I freeze some and decide we will be having Angela's Lasagna for dinner.

After checking on Bass and Jo and making sure they have enough food until later I walk in the living room. I watch Jane for a few minutes before I decide I better change in something more comfortable. Placing a soft kiss on Jane's forehead I head for my bedroom. My sweatpants are still laid out on the bed from earlier when I changed. Taking off my jeans I quickly pull my sweatpants on and I'm suddenly hit with what it felt like to have Jane's hands on me earlier. How I felt when she yanked my tie undone. I take a few minute to try and calm down before I walk out off my bedroom and back into the living room.

I sit down in the chair and pick up a magazine what Angela gave me a few days before Jane was due to be discharged from the hospital. I'm halfway through a particularly boring story when Jane starts to fidget. I noticed her hand has gone straight to her gunshot wound and from where I am sitting it looks like she is putting pressure on it. With that realisation I quickly put the magazine down and take the few steps towards Jane. I kneel down at the side off her and take the hand that is putting pressure on her wound in my hands. I notice her palms are sweating and she is twitching a lot. I know she is having a nightmare. I also know this is the first time since Hoyt that she has had a nightmare. I've been with her every night or every time she has slept and she hasn't had a nightmare until now.

I'm just about to reach up and trace Jane's cheek with my hand and to wake her up when her free hand quickly moves to cover her wound and her eyes fly open. She's breathing heavily and sweating profusely now. "Jane...sweetheart, you're okay."

"Where am I?" Jane rushes out.

I push myself up and sit on the couch next to Jane's waist. I reach my hand up and cup her cheek, making her look at me. "Jane, you're safe." I whisper.

Jane seems to realise where she is and who she is with, because her body sags with relief. Her head falls forwards and lands on my chest as her arms wrap around my waist.

"Lets get you to bed."

Jane shakes her head. "I need a shower first or a bath. Can I?" She pleads.

"Of course you can. I'll remove your bandage and replace it once you're out. Come on." I stand up and offer my hand out for Jane to take. Very slowly she does. Jane keeps her gaze on the ground as she walks towards the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom I turn and close the door behind me. I turn and find Jane stood in the middle off the bathroom staring at the ground. "Can I take your shirt off, Jane?" I ask. Something is telling me to move slowly with Jane at the minute.

Jane stays quiet but nods her head.

After taking Jane's shirt off her I get my medical bag, looking up at Jane, "this may hurt a little."

Jane doesn't say anything just nods her head again.

As slowly as I can I start to peel the bandage away from Jane's wound. I hear her hiss off breath but I know Jane wants to take a shower so I don't ask if she wants me to continue. I know her answer anyway. Her scar still looks nasty. Not horrible nasty just painful nasty. If that makes sense. Standing with my back straight I make Jane look at me, "you're all set. I'll bandage it back up later. Give it time to breath for a while."

Jane nods and manages a weak smile. "Go get a glass of wine, Maura. Relax. I won't be long."

"If you need me, please shout for me." I smile. Only when Jane nods in return do I turn around and leave, closing the door behind me.

I take a seat on the couch and turn on the TV, I flick through the Documentary Channels and then through the sport channels. There is nothing on that will interest either me or Jane. I know Jane won't be long in the shower so I decide to start preparing a salad to go with the Lasagna. Usually I don't eat salads with Lasagna but I can't be bothered to do anything else. Plus I think that's all I've pretty much got in my fridge other than Angela's cooking.

…

**JANE'S POV**

After I shower I walk back into Muara's bedroom wearing only a towel. I find my Red Sox Jersey but I can't find my sweatpants that I was positive Maura picked up for me. I shrug to myself and decide that it doesn't really matter what I'm wearing. I decide to wear my shorts. Its warm in here anyway.

I walk into the living room and find Maura curled up at the end of the couch clutching a hot cup of coffee, she's wrapped up in her soft dressing gown and flicking through a magazine. I notice the TV is paused at the beginning of a film. I take the cup out off Maura's hand and have a sip before I hand it back to her.

Maura's giving me her soft smile. The one that's full of love and nothing else. I can't help but smile back. "Feeling better?" She asks.

I nod as I walk around to sit on the couch next to her. Maybe it isn't as warm as I thought it was in here. Maura's back in her sweatpants with her dressing gown and an extra blanket wrapped around her. "About earlier...Its the first time that's happened. I was back there all over again. It all happened in slow motion."

Maura's smile flattered just a little bit. As it always does when that day comes up. "It's okay, Jane."

I nod before I lean over and rest my head on her shoulder. It's going to take me a while before I get used to the fact that Maura won't walk if I show my weak side. "What film is it?" I ask pointing to the TV.

"I Am Number Four. It sounded good. Plus there is really nothing else on. But you can have a look for something else, if you want?" Maura says as she drops the magazine to the floor.

"No. We'll watch this." I smile. "The last film you picked I actually enjoyed." I think back to the day Maura put Eat Pray Love in the DVD player. I love that film.

Maura grabs the remote off the couch arm and presses play before snuggling back down into the couch. "Oohhh, let me know when you get hungry. Your Mother sent us a lot of food. It won't take long to heat up." Maura tells me.

"Mmhhh. Not yet." I take another gulp of Maura's coffee before I focus on the film that is just beginning to start.

"Do you want me to make you your own coffee? Or hot chocolate?" Maura takes her own coffee out off my hands.

"No. I'm good." I mumble.

Maura sighs before drinking her last bit off coffee and places the cup on the table in front off us. As soon as she leans back my head is back on her shoulder. I bring my legs up on the couch as Maura throws the blanket off her only to wrap us both up. "You must be cold." She tells me.

…

Halfway through the movie I notice we have moved on the couch. Both off us are laying down, Maura on her back and me on my side with my head propped up on a few cushions so I still watch the film. Maura has her left hand resting on her stomach and her right hand resting on the arm off the couch behind her.

I trace the back off my fingers up Maura's left arm and I entwine our fingers once I reach her hand.

Maura turns to look at me and she gives me a soft smile before turning her head back to watch the rest off the movie.

I lean forward slightly and kiss her neck softly before I look back to the TV. It still surprises me every so often how easy this all is between me and Maura. When we first agreed to marry I thought a few times that it would work out between us, but I was pretty sure this would all end in disaster. If things stay this easy between us everything will be perfect. But I also know for a fact we will always have something to overcome. Hopefully, things that we will be able to overcome together. The thought that Maura could leave me scares me more than anything else. There's one thing I know for certain...that no matter what happens...I will never let Maura walk away from me...away from us. Not now. Not ever.

Maura turns to face me with a concerned look written on her face. "Are you okay?" She whispers.

I smile and nod. "I'm good." I tell her. _I always will be if you stay with me. _

When I know Maura's paying full attention to the movie my thumb starts softly tracing up and down Maura's stomach. Maura shifts her body into a move comfortable position before she leans up and captures my lips in a long kiss. When she pulls away she turns to lay on her side before she grabs a pillow and rests it under her head. "Can you still see?"

My hand is still resting on her stomach so I pull her in closer to make sure she doesn't fall off. My thumb starts it traces again. "Yea." I lean forward and start placing feather light kisses along the side and back off her neck that I can reach.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth when Jane finds the sensitive spot just below my ear. I feel her pull me against her a little bit more by the hand that is resting on my stomach.

"Maura..." Jane rasps. She doesn't finish the rest off her sentence before she kisses my neck again.

My hand moves to cover Jane's on my stomach as I grip on. "Jane..." I whimper. Its surprising how only a few touches from Jane can get me to whimper.

Jane pulls back slightly and I take the opportunity to move back onto my back. I hold her gaze as I lean my head upwards to catch her lips in a slow but none the less passionate kiss.

When I pull away I slowly rest my head back down on the pillow. I look up to Jane and notice she still has her eyes closed. I lift my hand to cup her cheek and pull her in for another kiss.

Jane's the first to pull away from this kiss and rests her head against my forehead. She still won't open her eyes.

My first thought is that Jane has changed her mind about where this was going to lead. Then I start to think that maybe she is scared because she has never been with another women and she doesn't know what to do. She's not the only one who has never been with another women before, I haven't. So technically were both in the same boat on that one. I'm in deep thought when I hear Jane barely whisper my name. Once my eyes find her gaze she lifts her hand so the back off her fingers trace my cheek.

"I want you." Jane whispers.

"I know." I smile. "I know I said you weren't ready but how do you feel in yourself?"

"I'm okay, Maura. I don't need a Doctor to tell me if I'm ready or not. I know I am." Jane tells me, confidently. "Just don't be too rough with me." Jane smirks.

I feel the blush creeping up my neck. "Oh...I intend to take things very slow our first time." I smile.

"Maura..."

I shake my head, no. "Not tonight. Give yourself a few more days. Then...maybe, on our wedding night."

Jane gives a slight nod. "Just blame me if I can't help myself."

"Hey...we're not rushing this." I whisper.

"We're getting married in four days, Maura."

"But we aren't rushing that." I tell Jane. "Are we?" I question with doubt in my voice.

"No, we're not. People may think we are, but they aren't us. After what I did...after what I put you through...what I put us both through, we are _not_ rushing this. We're doing this our way. What's right for us." Jane tells me.

I let out a sigh off relief as Jane rests her head on my chest. "We've missed the last of the film."

"Well...let's have dinner, then we can relax and watch a horror."

"Dr Isles actually wants to watch a horror movie with me." Jane says sarcastically.

I moved to stand up and pick up the cup off the table. "Gives me a excuse to snuggle close to you."

"You never need an excuse to be near me, or to snuggle close." Jane shouts after me.

"I'll remember that one." I mutter under my breath.


	13. Chapter 13

**JANE'S POV**

I'm getting married tomorrow. I can't believe how fast the past few days have gone. Joey has been by today and told me everything is all set, said he'll be there tomorrow to make sure everything goes to plan before me and Maura get there, then he's going. I hate knowing what this must be doing to him. I know how mad/upset I'd be if Maura was marrying someone else tomorrow instead of me. Mind you if Maura was marrying someone else tomorrow I probably wouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling right now.

Maura still doesn't know anything about the wedding. She just knows its tomorrow sometime. I know she's bought a dress for it. She told me the other day that she had got one. But no matter how much I asked her or what I tried to bribe her with to let me the see the dress, she wouldn't have it. She said she still wanted some tradition to her wedding day and under no circumstances was I allowed anywhere near her dress. Then she stopped me from going in the guest bedroom altogether. I don't think I have ever been given such hard a task. I wanted nothing more than to sneak into the bedroom while she was in the shower. I still want too. But I won't.

I smile as I feel Maura's arms snake around my waist. "Jane..." She pleads. I know what's coming next. It's what has coming for the past few days once I hear that tone of voice. "Tell me about the wedding."

I stop making the coffees and place my hands over Maura's. "No." I whisper.

"Jane...our wedding is tomorrow. I at least need to know the time. You can't be telling me a few hour before, I need time to get ready. A few hour just won't do."

I laugh. "I'll tell you as soon as we get up. I'll be giving you plenty of time. Don't worry."

Maura drops her hands away from my stomach and walks away huffing. I smile as I continue making our coffees. Walking into the living room with a cup of coffee in each hand I hold one out for Maura to take. She doesn't even look at me when she moves to lay down on the couch leaving her coffee in my hand. She's mad at me.

I put the coffees down on the table and kneel down at the side of her. "Maur," I whisper.

Nothing. She won't even look at me, she's staring at the TV watching some program about the Sahara Desert.

Sighing I stand up and decide to leave her to it. Grabbing my coffee off the table I head back to the kitchen. I told her I wouldn't be telling her anything until the day of the wedding before I even started to plan it and she agreed to not ask me anything.

Sitting at the island in her kitchen I lean across and grab the morning paper what I haven't had the chance to read. I get half way through the front cover story before I start to feel guilty. Finishing my coffee I head back into the living room.

Maura hasn't moved an inch, her coffee still sits on the table, untouched.

Kneeling at the side off her again, I lift my left hand and softly push a strand off her hair behind her ear. Her eyes flutter shut at my touch but she still refuses to look at me when she opens them.

"Maur...look at me."

Still nothing.

I cup her coffee and offer it too her again. "Do you want this?"

Nothing.

"Fine." I say. Placing the coffee back on the table I stand up. I notice the program has changed to something about Forensics. I look back at Maura and notice she is actually interested in the program. Quickly straddling her, I lower myself down onto her stomach. I grab her hands and hold them above her head. I move my right arm so she can still watch TV, because she's still not looking at me. Holding both off her hands above her head with my left arm, I'm stuck as what I'm meant to be doing with my other hand. I really didn't think this through properly. Placing my free hand back on the couch I lean down and start placing soft kisses to Maura's neck.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." I whisper in her ear. It doesn't surprise me when I feel Maura shiver. I found out the other night that she does that when people whisper in her ear.

"Who said I was mad?" Maura mumbles.

I pull back a little so I can look at her. "You're not mad?" I question. When I get no reply I lean back down and resume my previous task. _Wait a second. _Suddenly pulling back, I tighten my grip on Maura's hands. "Silent treatment? Really, Maura?"

Maura carries on watching her program for a few minute before she turns to look at me, a smirk on her face.

"You hate me when I give you the silent treatment." I mutter.

"Horrible, isn't it?" Maura asks.

"I didn't deserve this. Wait, no, I don't deserve this." I firmly tell her. "You agreed not to ask me any questions regarding our wedding. You said it was okay that I tell you everything on the morning."

Maura pouts and turns to watch the TV. "Yeah, well. I know you, Jane, you won't tell me anything until its to late for me to even think about getting ready."

"You really wanna know?" But before Maura can answer I lean down and and kiss her neck before sucking on the spot I have just kissed. I move my hips down a little and push them gently against Maura's hips. I don't know what has got into me, I didn't plan for any off this tonight. When I pull my mouth away from Maura's neck, I slowly keep my hips moving against Maura's. Pulling back so I can look at Maura I notice she is still looking in the direction of the TV but her eyes are closed and she is softly biting down on her lip. I run my right hand up Maura's side the side of my index finger rubbing against Maura's bra. She must have felt it because she gasps slightly. When my hand gets to her cheek I try to turn her head to face me but she fights against me. "Look at me."

I wait for a few seconds. I haven't got a reply and I know I won't. I lean down and kiss her neck before I move to her ear. "Fuck, Maura." I gasp, when Maura thrusts her hips against mine. I pull back fully so I can look at her. "Look at me, please." I plead.

Maura slowly nodded, before she turned to face me and she slowly opened her eyes. "Jane..." She whispers, she quickly pulls one off her hands free and grasps at my hip.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

"Bed..." I whisper. I know we agreed on our wedding night if Jane felt she was ready, but know we've got this far, I don't think going back in an option.

Jane looks at me before she nods and goes to climb off of me. But before she can I lean up and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she gladly opens her mouth for me.

I pull back when breath is a necessity. I smile up at Jane and watch as she slowly climbs off of me. She takes a step back and holds out her hand, she takes another step back when I move to try and sit up. It all happens in slow motion. I see Bass at the very last second. I instantly reach forward to grab hold of Jane, but I'm too slow. I see the shock register on her face as she stumbles backwards, but she can't get her balance again. She lands on the chair that is luckily behind her. I see her hands go straight to her wound.

"Fuck...MotherfuckershitFuck." Jane shouts. "That hurt." She said through gritted teeth.

I'm by her side in less than a minute. "Are you okay, Jane?"

She looks at me with tears streaming down my face. "Maura..."

I lean over her and lift her shirt. I put a clean bandage on it yesterday but I need to make sure she hasn't opened her wound back up again. Pulling softly on the tape, Jane groans and swats my hand away. "You're not helping."

"I need to make sure you haven't opened your wound." I tell her.

She gives me a confused look. "Jane, you had surgery they glued you. It's easy enough to tear if you do the right thing or pull it."

Jane nods and closes her eyes as I continue, when I finish pulling it off she lets out a shaky breath. I quickly look over the wound and smile up at her. "You haven't tore it."

She nods. "Was it Bass I tripped over?" She questions. She seems to be calming down a little but I can tell she is still in intense pain.

"Yes." I mutter, looking away. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's not your fault, Maura. I should have checked where he was. I'm not used to the fact that I might trip over a turtle at any time."

"Tortoise." I say automatically.

Jane gives a soft smile.

"Let's get you to bed." I say softly, helping her get up.

"Erm...Maura...I don't...I'm not sure that a good idea." Jane stumbles.

"To rest, Jane. You need to relax. I'll cook us some lunch." I say as I help Jane into the bedroom.

Jane just nods her head. Once she is settled in bed I go to walk out off the bedroom when she pulls me back by a hand wrapped around my wrist. I sit on the bed next to her and wait. I know she wants to say something to me, but I know not to push Jane into admitting her feelings. So I just sit and wait patiently.

"I'm sorry we can't." Jane mumbles. "I really want to, but it hurts to move now. It's even hurting when I breathe."

"It's okay." I say softly. I place a soft kiss on her lips. "Jane...we can..."

She seems to know what I was going to say next because she places a finger on my lips.

"No, Maura. I'm marrying you tomorrow, okay? This isn't stopping me. It's already stopping me from doing what we both want, I'm not letting it stop me marrying you."

I nod. "Okay, but so you know. I don't mind waiting."

"I do." Jane says.

I feel her eyes on me as I set my alarm clock for 5:30 in the morning. "So I don't forget to do it later."

"Don't set it for that time." Jane smiles.

"I have to." I tell her.

She shakes her head at me. "We aren't getting married until 9:30..."

She stops as watches me. I grab my alarm clock and set it for 4:30 instead. I need time.

"Tomorrow night." Jane says. "We aren't getting marred until 9:30 tomorrow night. So please...don't set you're alarm clock that early."

I'm shocked. Jane said she wasn't going to tell me anything until tomorrow. I look back at Jane to say something but she has her eyes closed and I know she is trying to get some sleep. Kissing her cheek I stand up and leave the bedroom.

Back in the kitchen I get a glass of wine and sit at the island. I'm getting married tomorrow and it can't come round quick enough. I'm not nervous or scared or having any second thoughts about marrying Jane. I'm marrying the only person I have ever truly loved. With all my heart. I love Jane Rizzoli. I smile to myself as I think that tomorrow night I will have a wife. I will be married to Jane. Nothing in my life can get any better than that. So with that in mind, I set my untouched glass of wine on the island as I head for bed. I'll cook us something later when we wake up, if we are hungry. I climb into bed next to Jane and carefully wrap my arm around her.

Tomorrow will be the best day of my life. I know that for a fact.


	14. Chapter 14

**JANE'S POV**

It's the day of my wedding today. I can't tell you how I feel but I'm going to try. I'll start by telling you that I'm extremely happy to be marrying Maura. I get to spend the rest of my life with her. With my best friend. Maura is the only person I have ever seen a life with. Even before we were engaged I could never imagine my life without my best friend. But it's more than that now. Now I can't imagine my life without her. She's the only one I will ever trust enough with my life. She's the first and only person I let touch my hands. My scars. No one will ever make me feel as safe and secure as she does. I feel at home with Maura Isles. I could be anywhere in the world but I know if I'm anywhere in the world with Maura, I'm home. No one has ever made me feel like that.

People are usually either scared or nervous on their wedding day. I won't lie to you. I'm feeling them both right now.

I'm scared because there is still a lot of things me and Maura need to discuss. We have both had too much going on to talk about anything that is even remotely important. I've thrown myself into planning, hopefully, the perfect wedding, while Maura has thrown herself into taking care off me. I don't know if I will be moving back into my apartment when I can actually get through a day without having to rely on Maura for anything. Or do I stay here with Maura? Do we get a new place together? I know we have a lot to talk about. And I also know we both might have to compromise on a few things.

I'm nervous because I know we have planned for our wedding night to be perfect. I'm just not 100% certain that tonight will even happen. Don't get me wrong I want it too, more than anything I want tonight to happen. And I pretty certain Maura does as well. But after falling over Bass last night...let me just put the easy way. I can't move a single muscle without my wound killing me. I wasn't even this bad when I woke up in the hospital. I know for a fact if this pain doesn't go away Maura will not let me take it far before she stops me.

I'm got so many questions running through my head, it's unbelievable. The main one is, when do we tell our families? I know I told Maura as soon as she is my wife, but...I don't know...I kinda feel like I want her to myself for a while. Just us before my family, especially, find out. Once they do things for me and Maura will get pretty hectic, very quickly.

I'm seeing my Doctor today. I want to know when I will be able to fly. That's a question that I can't ask Maura. I want to take her on a honeymoon. I've got a few destinations in mind, but I haven't chosen one just yet. I just want to be able to take her on a honeymoon. I know we have spent every day together since I've been out off hospital but it's all familiar to us both. She deserves a holiday. We both do.

I'm getting married today. Have I already told you how happy I am?

Waking up with Maura in my arms or me in Maura's arms is the best feeling in the world. If I had known it would feel this good, I would have asked Maura if we could have done this ages ago. Mind you, if I had known things between me and Maura would be this easy, would feel so right, I would have wanted to marry her ages ago. Although, somehow I don't think Maura would have agreed to be my wife back then.

Laying here, in bed, with Maura in my arms I can honestly say I have never felt so complete.

If I'm the first up between us both, trying to get out off bed without waking Maura is a very hard task to try and complete. Just like now. I want some coffee and that simple little task will probably make me wake Maura up. You see getting out off bed is the easy task...getting Maura's death grip of my tank top, isn't. Since I woke up in the hospital, I've learnt that Maura can't sleep unless she grips the bottom of my tank top or whatever top I'm sleeping in. It's new to me, new to us both. She never did that before I went in the hospital. The thing that gets me is that every time I wake up during the night, for whatever reason, her grip is still exactly the same, if not stronger, than it was when we fell asleep.

Reaching down to hold Maura's hand in my own, I try to pull her hand away. Just like every other morning her grip tightens. I try to unclasp each finger, but I'm not surprised when I can't and Maura snuggles closer to me. "You're not going anywhere." She mumbles, her voice full of sleep.

"What about my morning coffee?" I smile.

"I'll make it up you. Plus you can just have two later."

"And when will later be?"

Maura mumbles something but I can't make it out.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. What are you thinking about?"

"My coffee." I smile. Lifting my right hand from her hip I slowly run my fingers through her hair. "Can I ask you something?"

Maura lifts her head from my chest to look at me. She nods her head, "sure. Anything."

"Why the sudden death grip?" I ask, pointing to her hand that is still wrapped tightly in my tank top.

Maura looks confused for a second before she looks down at her hand. She quickly lets go and looks back up at me. "I...erm...I didn't know."

"You started the day I woke up. Every time we fell asleep your hand found it's way there and just held on. At first I just thought it was something you did while asleep. Then I noticed you started doing it before I fell asleep. Before you fell asleep." I smile softly. "Whenever I wake up, if you're not already awake, I struggle to remove your hand. You always tighten your grip when I try and move."

"I didn't even know I was doing it. I'm sorry." Maura mumbles.

"Don't be, okay? I just wanted to know why, that's all."

Maura nods. "I don't know." She tells me. "I'm going to have a shower."

I nod as I watch her climb out off bed and walk towards the en-suite. I can't help but feel like I have bought up a conversation Maura didn't want to have. For the first time since I came out off the hospital, I hear Maura lock the bathroom door behind her.

**MAURA'S POV**

Locking the bathroom door behind me, I lean my back against it. I don't know why I have started to grip Jane's top during the night. I can't explain it to either one off us. I wish I could. Things then might start making sense to me about all this. I knew I was doing it. I've woke up plenty of times with my hand, painfully, gripping Jane's top. I just didn't know Jane knew that I was doing it. I thought she would've mentioned it before now if she did. Obviously I was wrong.

Walking over to the shower I turn the dials to hot and wait for it to heat up. I brush my teeth and comb my hair while I wait. Climbing in the shower a few seconds later, I'm determined to figure out why I've started to grip Jane's top during the night.

**JANE'S POV **

Walking into the kitchen I start Maura's coffee machine before pulling my tablets from the drawer. Taking a glass off the counter I fill it with water before taking a sip. I don't want to take my tablets. Not today. Throwing the tablet packets back into the drawer, I slam it shut and turn my attention back to the coffee machine.

Sitting down at the island in the middle of Maura's kitchen, I start to read the paper what I started yesterday. I get halfway through before I close it. I can't concentrate on anything but the pain that I'm starting to think is tearing me in half. It wasn't this bad when I was in hospital and I just woke up.

Finishing my coffee, I rinse out my mug before I go and pull my tablets out of the drawer again. I know I won't be able to get through today without them. I'm just disappointed in myself for having to take them. I won't be able to enjoy today if I don't. And I want all the memories we make today to be happy ones.

Grabbing the glass of water before I change my mind, I swallow two pills before taking a sip of water. Pouring the rest of the water down the sink, I lean my hands on the edge off the counter and lower my head. The pain meds will start to kick in soon. I just hope they do before Maura gets out off the shower. I have no such luck though.

**MAURA'S POV**

Jane jumps slightly when I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head against her shoulder blade. "Are you still hurting from yesterday? After tripping over Bass?"

"A little. I'm just tender." Jane says.

I can tell she is lying to me. Something in her voice gives her away. "Don't lie to me." I say sternly.

"Fine." Jane mumbles. "Yes, I hurt. A lot. But I've taken my meds and the pain will slowly disappear. Okay?"

"Do you want me to check it for you?"

Jane shakes her head. "I've just pulled my muscles. That's all."

"Tell me if the pain gets any worse. Okay, Jane?"

I hear Jane sigh before she agrees. I pull away slightly and Jane takes the opportunity to turn around to face me. She wraps her arms and my lower back and pulls me closer to her. "I'll be okay, Maur."

I nod and smile at her before I rest my head back on Jane's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you." I whisper.

"You never will. I'll always be here, in your life for as long as you want me."

"Jane...you don't understand." I tell her.

"Understand what?" Jane questions before I can continue talking.

"I can't ever lose you. I can't ever go through what I went through that day ever again. I have never been so scared off losing someone than what I was that day. I'd give up everything I own for you. For your safety, without a second thought. Every movement you make while asleep I feel. I automatically tighten my grip because I can't lose you. I don't know what has gotten into me, but I need you to be safe. I can't risk losing you, or even coming close again." A few tears sting my eyes as I fight to hold them in. I don't know how Jane will react to everything I have just told her.

Jane pulls back slightly and lifts my chin so I have to look at her. "You...will never loose me. Everything has changed for me now, Maura. I didn't have us when I shot myself. I had you in my life as my best friend but know I have you in my life as so much more than that. I'll never put my life in danger...at least not willingly, ever again. From now on every time I go to work, every time I chase a suspect, every time I draw my gun you will be the only thing I will be thinking about. All I'll know is that I'll have to get out of whatever situation I am in because I want to see my wife again. I'll want to kiss, hold and sleep another night holding my wife in my arms. I'm not alone any more. You will always come first to me from now on." Jane tells me. Slowly she leans down and places a soft kiss against my lips.

I nod as I lean my head back against Jane's shoulder. "Do you want some breakfast?" I really shouldn't have asked her that. I have never known Jane Rizzoli to turn her nose up at the offer off food.

"Sure. Pancakes?"

I nod and push away from Jane. But as I walk over to the closet Jane grabs my wrist and pulls me back to her. I can't help the little squeal that escapes when she spins me around so my back is against her front.

Jane chuckles at me. "You sit down. It's my day to spoil you." Jane says as she starts to walk us over to the island.

"Jane...let me cook. You've just taken some pain killers, they won't work unless you take it easy." I try and tell Jane. It's pointless. She acts exactly the same way I thought she would.

"No. No way, Maura. Just sit down and relax. Have a coffee or something." Jane smiles.

Finally I sit down and let Jane make a start with a breakfast. I start doing the crossword in the morning paper. Anything to stop me from jumping up and at least helping Jane with breakfast.

I've just about finished the crossword when Jane puts a plate full of pancakes in front of me. Putting the paper down on the table, I turn to find making some more coffee. "Do you seriously expect me to eat this mountain of pancakes on my own?" I ask, turning back to look at the pile of pancakes.

Jane comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her hands on my stomach. "Well, I did plan on helping you. But you can have them all to yourself if you don't want to share." Jane says. "I'll just have to find something else to eat." Jane whispers in my ear, before leaving a soft kiss.

I close my eyes at the double entendre. I don't know if Jane even knows what she has just said, or if it's just my mind wishing thinking. "Well..." I cough to clear my voice. "I never usually share your pancakes with anyone, but seen as you asked so nicely, you can help me."

"Thanks." Jane laughs before taking the seat opposite to me.

"How's the pain?"

"It's gone." Jane grabs her fork and knife before cutting a piece of pancake and shoving in it her mouth. After she finishes chewing she looks at me. I know she's thinking about asking me something. I can just about read every facial expression Jane has. Just the same as she can mine. But before I have the chance to ask her what's bothering her, she tells me. "Can you drive me somewhere after breakfast?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to take you?"

"Hospital." Jane whispers. She must have seen the panic on my face because before I even knew it she had leant over the island to take my hand in hers. "I just want to see the doctor. You can come with me, but I need you to stay outside in the waiting room. Okay?"

I nod. I have no idea why Jane wants to go and see her Doctor, especially when she knows I'm fully qualified to answer any of her questions, or to make sure she is healing perfectly.

"Don't worry, Maura."

**...**

**JANE'S POV**

I've been in with Doctor for past thirty minutes. "So...how's everything healing Doc?" I ask. I didn't come here for a check up, but he told me that since I was here he might as well check that everything was healing the way it's suppose to.

"What did you do?" Dr Jake Carr asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You weren't in this much pain when I discharged you. What did you do?"

I looked down at the floor. "Fell over Maura's turtle." I mutter.

I hear Jake try to stifle the laugh that tries to escape. I tear my eyes from the floor up to his face fully expecting to have a go at him. Instead when I see his face I can't help but laugh. Falling over a turtle, only I could do that. It suddenly dawns on me that it was actually quite funny.

"I'm sorry." Jake chuckles.

"Don't be. It's quite funny now thinking back to it."

Jake smiles at me. "Well...you're healing is coming on perfectly. You just need to rest for a few days until the muscles you pulled are healed. Alternate putting frozen peas and a heat pad on the area and you should fine it more comfortable. And I suggest you don't fall over any more tortoises while you're at it."

I look up at him with a questioning look. "Tortoise?" I ask. The only person who corrects me about Bass is Maura. Not some Doctor.

Jake nods. "Maura told me about him."

"Maura?" I question.

"Yes. Dr Isles." Jake confirms.

"I know who Maura is. What else did Maura tell you?" I ask. I can't help the hostile tone off my voice, but he shouldn't be calling Maura anything but Dr Isles and he defiantly shouldn't have that dreamy smile on his face.

"Not much. I asked her out for a drink while you were still in your coma, in the hope off getting her out off the hospital for a few hours. It was your mothers idea. But Maura wouldn't leave you." I couldn't help but notice the disappointed look on his face. "So, I sat with her for a while. She told me about Bass and Jo Friday. She wouldn't talk about much else. She just kept asking questions about you."

"You asked Maura out? Because my mother asked you too or because you wanted too?"

"Both." Jake smiles. "So...why did you come here Jane? You have your own Doctor at home."

"She's getting married tonight." I blurt out.

"Who?" Jake looks confused.

"Maura." I say. "Maura's getting married tonight."

"She wasn't wearing a ring when she was by your bedside." Jake says disappointed.

"It's recent." I smile. "Very recent."

Jake nods. "Guess I missed my chance." He mutters.

I barely hear him but it's clear enough. I nod. "Guess you did." I can't stop my smile from growing.

"Anyway. What can I do for you?" Jake asks sitting behind his desk.

I sit up on the hospital bed and dangle my feet off the side. "Can I fly? I mean on a plane? With my wound?" I look up at him.

Jake laughs at me. "Anywhere nice?"

"Italy. Venice to be precise."

"Very nice. I see no problem for you to fly, but if you do, you really do need to take it easy. And if you experience more pain than what you are already in you, need to contact me immediately. You've got my office number and..." He finds a piece of paper on his desk and writes something down before handing it to me. "...Here's my mobile number. In case you need to reach me while I'm not here."

"Thank you." I smile as I take the piece of paper he offers me.

"Just don't overdo it. Okay? Take it easy." Jake stands up as I slide of the bed.

"Thanks Doc." I head for the door.

"Detective." Jake says.

I stop and turn around to face him. "Yea?"

"If you carry on healing at the rate you are, without any tortoises getting under you feet," he smiles, "You should be back at work sooner than we all expected. Desk duties only. Until you're hundred percent healed anyway. But I'm guessing you'd rather be on desk duties than at home."

"Damn right." I laugh.

"Enjoy your holiday."

"Honeymoon." I correct and smirk. "I'm getting married tonight."

"Congratua..." Jake starts before he puts two and two together. "You and Maura?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Wow...I guess that's why she said no to having a drink and some dinner with me."

"I think it might have had more to do with the fact that I was in a coma and she didn't know whether I was going to make it." I answer before opening the door. I notice Maura stand up as soon as I open the door. "Thank you." I say to Jake before I walk towards Maura.

"Hi." Maura whispers.

I smile. "Hey."

"You ready to go?" Maura asks me.

I nod. "Lead the way." We only take a few more steps before I hear Jake call my name. Both me and Maura turn to look at him.

"Congratulations." Jake calls out.

I'm just about to say thank you hen he turns to walk back into his office. I shrug as I start walking again, pulling open the door I hold it open for Maura.

"You told him?" Maura questions.

I don't answer until we are in the elevator, and we have it to ourselves. As soon as the door closes, leaving the elevator with just us in it, I push Maura up against the wall.

"Jane?" Maura whispers.

"Why didn't you tell me my Doc asked you out?" I growl.

"I wouldn't have gone...even if I hadn't fell in love with you. I wouldn't have gone." Maura whispers. "Wait...He told you?"

I nod. "After I told him I tripped over Bass, he corrected me about his species. We talked and he told me about asking you for drinks. But you turned him down. He looked gutted." I couldn't help but smirk.

"I wasn't going to leave you for some guy. I didn't even know if you...if you were going to make it." Maura choked out.

I close the small gap between us and capture her lips in a passionate kiss. We're both breathing heavily when we pull apart.

Maura smirks at me. "Wait...were you jealous?"

I nod before capturing her lips again, in a more passionate kiss than before. "Extremely." I smile. We both pull away when the door chimes indicating it is about to open. "One more stop then we can go home. But I need your input on this one." I say walking out off the elevator.

"Ohh, goody." Maura smiles. "Where we going?"

"Shopping."

Maura stops dead in her tracks and waits for me to look at her. "Please tell me you haven't waited until the day of our wedding to buy your dress."

"No...I've got my dress. But we do need something else first." I grab Maura's hand and pull her to start walking again. "Come on."


	15. Chapter 15

**JANE'S POV**

It never even occurred to me that I needed to buy Maura a wedding ring. In fact I never even thought about until Jake mentioned that Maura wasn't a ring when he asked her out. And now here I am trying to find a way for Maura to tell me she likes a ring without her twigging onto the fact I'll be buying it for her. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

We walk past a few clothes shops and I'm not surprised when Maura tells me she wants to have a look. "Fine." I sigh. "I'll be next door."

Maura nods. "I won't be long."

I smile at her knowing that as soon as walks through the shop doors, I'll struggle to get her back out again. "Just don't forget you're getting married later and you still need to get ready."

Maura paused and looked at me. "Maybe..."

I let out a chuckle knowing Maura is reconsidering going into the shop. "Go...I've got something I need to buy."

"I thought you wanted my help?" Maura pouted.

"I do. I did. Just come and find me when you're done." I say before walking into the jewellers next door.

…

For the past ten minutes I've seen more rings and necklaces than I ever have before. I hate shopping. And worst...I hate shopping when I don't know what I'm even looking for. I have no idea what Maura would like. She doesn't wear rings very often and when she does it's usually when she goes to a charity event or something as equally important. And even then the jewellery she wears always goes with her outfits.

Simple. I decide. The ring has to be simple, but beautiful. Okay...so that narrows it down a little. Not much but a little.

"You look like you could do with some help?"

I turn around and notice the young women behind the counter smiling at me. I nod nervously. "Erm...yea kinda." I smile and walk closer to the counter she's stood behind.

"I'm Becca." She says as she holds her hand out.

I shake it. "Jane."

"Okay, Jane. What are you looking for? Anything in particular?" Becca asks.

"Yes, actually. A ring. An engagement ring and a wedding ring." I say nervously.

"Okay." Becca laughs. "First off all you need to calm down. Trust me, it's not as hard as you think it will be. You'll know the right one when you see it. And second off all tell me about the wedding...I'm a sucka for a romantic story." She smiles.

"I've never done this before." I tell her.

"Bought a ring?" Becca asks.

"No...I've never bought jewellery for anyone before." I smile weakly.

Becca leans over the counter and places a hand on my arm. "Calm down." She waits a few seconds before asking, "when are you getting married?"

"Today. No, sorry, tonight." I reply calming down at just the thought of marrying Maura tonight.

"And you're only just buying a ring today?" Becca asks. I can tell she's surprised which just makes me feel more nervous again.

"It's all been kinda rushed. We've only been engaged for two an a half weeks. Can you help me?"

Becca nods. "I'd love too." She smiles brightly. "Do you have any idea on what you're looking for?"

"Something beautiful but simple." I notice movement out of the corner off my eye and see Maura looking at something in the window of the shop I'm currently in. "Something she'll love." I tell Becca pointing discreetly in Maura's direction.

Becca turns and looks to where I've just pointed. "Her? As in the one in the red dress? Blonde hair? Looking right at us now?" Becca asks.

"Yep. Her." I smile. "What's she looking at?" I ask.

"Bracelets. She was in her the other day looking at rings..." Becca looks at me with a wide smile. "This may be easier than you thought."

"Did you help her?" I ask. When Becca nods, I continue, "so you know what she liked? Wait...did she buy anything?"

"Not from me. I mean I never did sell her anything. But I don't know if she came back." Becca tells me.

"She didn't buy anything. Trust me. I'll be back in a sec." I say, before walking out the door and up to Maura.

"Are you ready?" Maura asks.

"No. Erm...can you do me a favour?"

Maura nods. "What?"

"Can you go shopping for a little bit longer?" I ask sheepishly.

Maura places her hand on my arm and steps closer to me. "Jane...you don't have to buy me a ring." She smiles. "I don't need one to know this is real."

"I know. But today when I told Jake you were getting married today, one off the first thing he said was 'She wasn't wearing a ring', he was right, you weren't. But I want people to know you're off the market."

"Off the market?" Maura questions.

I nod. "Yea, that you belong to me."

Maura smiles. "That sounds so much more romantic than off the market."

I laugh. "I want to do this. I want to give you what you have always wanted. Please...don't tell me I can't."

"I never said you couldn't, Jane. I said you didn't have to." Maura confirms.

"Do you want to pick one?" I ask. I know if Maura picks her own, we'll be back at home within a hour and I'll know for a fact that Maura likes it.

"No...I'll love whichever one you decide on." Maura smiles at me before standing on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. "Phone me when you're ready."

I watch Maura walk away before I walk back into the jewellers. "How long have you known Maura for?" I ask once I'm close enough to Becca, not to shout the question.

"I don't. She came I the other day, looking. After she looked at a few she said she wasn't buying today then walked out. I didn't even know her name."

"Okay." I smile. "Can you show me a couple off the rings she looked at?"

Becca nodded before unlocking a cabinet and pulling a pad of rings out. "How long have you two been together?"

I tense up at the question. I don't know how people will react to knowing that me and Maura wasn't even dating before we got engaged. We've rushed everything. We both know we have, but it feels right to be doing this. If it didn't we'd put the brakes on for a while. Neither one of us wants to miss another day worrying about stupid stuff. "Two and an half weeks." I close my eyes when I say it and wait a few seconds before looking back up at Becca. I'm shocked when I see she's smiling at me.

"You weren't dating before?"

I shake my head. "No. I did tell you its all been kinda rushed."

Becca laughs. "You did. I just didn't think you meant like this." She smiles. "How did you get together?"

"I shot myself." I say.

Becca's hand stops mid air as she was reaching for a ring to show me. "I'm sorry..." She mutters. "I don't think I heard that right." She laughs, "I could have sworn you just said you shot yourself."

"I did." I say, no emotion in my voice. It'll be first time I've told someone about what happened that day. Even me and Maura don't talk about the actual shooting. Or very rarely about that day all together. "I'm a cop. I shot through myself to kill the dirty cop that was holding me hostage."

Becca gasps. "You're that Detective?"

I nod. "Yea. When I woke up in hospital, Maura was there. She told me she was leaving, said it was to painful to be around me. I didn't blame her. She laid me with for a while. I realised I couldn't loose her, so when she went to move I tightened my grip. She asked me to marry her a few seconds later."

"And obviously you said yes."

"I didn't give her an answer. Not straight away anyway. I was scared, I mean my best friend had just asked me to marry her. But yes...I said yes eventually." I smiled. "It came to me surprisingly quick, that I couldn't live my life without her being my wife. Everything else is history. I guess I'm lucky to be marrying my best friend."

"Have you told her you love her yet?" Becca asks me, lifting a ring up closer for me to look at it properly.

"She knows I love her." I reply, taking the ring out of Becca's gasp.

"But have you told her you're in love with her?" Becca questions me with a smirk.

"I...I don't even..." I start. It suddenly hits me that Becca's right. I am in love with Maura. The thought scares me to death. How did I not see this? How did I not know that I was falling in love in Maura Isles? My mind suddenly turns to the thought off having to tell Maura that I was in love in her. How do I go about that one then? "I love this one." I whisper, hoping to change the subject.

Becca nods at me, understanding that I don't want to talk the subject any more."It is beautiful." Becca agrees.

"Engagement ring, right?"

Becca nods. "That's right. Are you looking for a wedding band as well?"

"Yes. I need to this properly. Maura is traditional, she'll want this. Just as much as I want to be able to do it for her." I explain.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she'll just want you?"

I sigh and focus all my gaze onto her. "She does. I know that. And she is all I want. But I promised her our wedding will be as perfect as I can make it. And it is. I know Maura wanted a massive wedding. Hundreds of guests, live band, the big shabang. But she knew I only wanted it to be the two off us. Just me and her. No guests, no family. No one, just us." I sigh. "She threw away her dream wedding for mine. So I plan off giving her the greatest day I can."

Becca nods. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions. I see a lot off people come in here looking for engagement rings for there future wife or husband to be, and most off the time you can tell they don't really want to be buying a ring. But they have been together for so long that it seems like the next step. But the love has gone, you can see it in their eyes. I guess it's easier for people to stay together than admit to themselves and each other that the love has gone."

I can't help but smile. "You don't have to worry. I'm completely in love Maura." Wow. Okay. Erm...Yes...Okay, wow, that felt amazing. That's the first time I've said I'm in love with Maura.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I left Jane outside the jewellers forty five minutes ago. Surely it can't be much longer until Jane phones me. She knows I'll take forever to get ready for tonight.

I smile to myself as I picture my wedding dress. I only picked it up yesterday when I popped out. I can't believe how much I love the dress, since the day I saw it, I knew it was perfect for my wedding to Jane.

I jump slightly when my phone starts ringing. I see Jane's name flash up on the screen and instead off answering my phone with the usual 'Isles', I answer it with, "Hey baby." I don't know know where that came from, but I will admit, I love it.

I hear Jane chuckle through the phone. "I'm done. Where are you?"

"I'll meet you at the car?"

"Okay. I'll see you in a few." Jane says. "Bye babe." I hear her laugh before she puts the phone down.


	16. Chapter 16

**JANE'S POV**

The drive back to Maura's place is made in complete silence. The only sound we can hear is the music that is on a very low volume, but still loud enough to hear. I lean back and watch Maura as she navigates through Boston's late morning rush hour. Watching Maura is starting to become my new favourite thing to do. I mean...God, she's beautiful. She looks absolutely gorgeous whatever she is doing.

Less than thirty minutes ago I realised that I had fallen in love with her. I don't know why I didn't see it coming. I really should have considering she's soon to be my wife. Don't get me wrong I've always thought of Maura as beautifully stunning, she's perfect. I have never lied to either one of us about that, but looking back now I know for a fact that I've always held feelings for her. It just took me, Maura threatening to leave, to have the courage to face what she means to me. I can't describe how I felt when I realised that I love Maura, but I can tell you, I never want to lose that feeling. Everything about us seems too good to be true. I'm completely terrified that I'm going to mess up.

I jump slightly when I feel Maura's fingers running down my cheek. I was too focused on watching her and running through my thoughts that I had no idea we were parked on her driveway. "We're home." Maura says, unbuckling both our seatbelts, before turning to open her door.

I quickly take her hand in mine and wait until she looks at me. "You're beautiful." I smile. I hold her gaze for a few seconds before I lean back so I can take the box from my jacket pocket. "I know we never talked about rings before...but I want you to have this." I hand her the box then look back at her again. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. But I wanted you to have it. I mean I know you can't wear at work, but I thought that maybe..."

"I want to wear it." Maura smiles.

I swallow nervously. "If you don't like it, you can take it back. I know you said you'd love anything I bought for you, but I figured..." I stop talking when Maura leans over and kisses me. The smile on Maura's face when she pulls back is contagious. I can't help but smile back.

"Are you nervous, Jane?" She asks.

YES. I have no idea why, but for some reason, YES I'M NERVOUS. It's a first for me. I stay quiet and just nod my head.

Maura chuckles to herself before she leans her forehead against mine. "Are you doing to do this properly if you've got a ring?"

I pull back slightly to look at her. It takes a few seconds before I realise what Maura is implying. I smile as I take the unopened box out off her hand, I turn to open the passenger door when Maura stops me.

"Here's perfect." She tells me.

"In your car?"

Maura nods her head. "It doesn't matter where we are. The answer will still be the same. And plus I'm dying to see the ring, so just ask me, Jane." Maura smirks.

I nod. I'm suddenly very scared. I mean aren't you meant to have a speech planned and be in a romantic setting before you ask someone to marry you. I have neither. No speech. And, a car...not really romantic. Taking a deep breath, I look at Maura. "I don't know why I never saw this ages ago, but...You are, and always have been, my dream. Marry me?"

Maura nods her head. "Yes." She whispers.

I brush my fingers across her cheek before I drop my hand back into my lap and open the box for Maura to see the ring. I look back up at her when I hear her gasp.

"Ja...Jane."

I take the ring out off the box and lift up Maura's lift hand. I slide the ring onto her ring finger before I look up to meet Maura's gaze. "Do you like it?"

"I...Jane..." Maura leans forward and takes my lips in the most passionate kiss we have shared. "It's beautiful..." She tells me when she pulls away. "I love it."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

Once we are indoors I take Jane's hand and lead her to the couch. I sit down and gently pull Jane down with me. I lean my head on her shoulder. Right now, nothing is more important to me than being here with Jane. There was a time not so long ago that I had convinced myself that I would have to spend the rest off my life without Jane. Now...I've got her. We're getting married later on today. The ring...the stunning ring, Jane has just placed on my finger seals the deal completely. Not that I was doubting Jane and I getting married. It just feels more...more, erm...confirmed.

"What time are you starting to get ready?" Jane mumbles.

I lift my right hand and look at my watch. It's 1:23pm. Which means I have exactly 8 hours and 7 minutes before I marry Jane. "In a few hour." I lift my head to look at her. "Are you nervous?" I ask. "I mean, about us getting married?"

Jane moves slightly so she can look at me properly. "I don't...maybe." Jane smiles nervously.

"We'll be okay, right? I mean we're not going to get divorced in six months are we?" I ask. I work with science. I like to know what is going to happen, I like to plan, and right now I have no idea how we are going to cope with married life. It sounds amazing, being married to my best friend. But I'm not naive enough to know that being married to my best friend doesn't come without problems. I know that if things never work out between us, we have messed our friendship up completely.

Jane brings her hand up to my cheek and rests her head against my forehead. "I can't tell you what six months is going to bring, Maura. But I can promise you that whatever happens I'll fight for you. I'll fight for us. I'm not taking this lightly okay...Maura you mean everything to me." Jane rushed the last part out before capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

I'm the first to pull back from our kiss and I think I'm the first to realise that somehow we managed to lay down on the couch. Me straddling Jane. I can't help the smile that forms on my face when I noticed Jane's flushed face. I close my eyes when I feel Jane's hand run slowly up my leg to rest on my hip, her thumb rubbing over my hip bone. When I open my eyes I look into Jane's. "Hey..."

Jane chuckles. "Hi." She whispers.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Jane nods. "Okay."

…

**JANE'S POV**

Five minutes later and still Maura hasn't made any attempts to move off of me. "Maura..." I say. I seem to pull her away from her thoughts because she shakes her head a few times.

"Mmm...what?" She asks, confused.

"You need to actually move if you want a shower." I smile.

Maura nods. "I know." She looks like she is thinking about it. A few minutes later it seems like a light bulb has gone off. "Right. Shower. Yes...I need a shower." Maura leans forward and kisses my cheek. "I won't be long." She whispers.

…

8:30pm came around quicker than either Jane or Maura thought it could. Jane took a deep breath before walking out off Maura's guest house. She had arranged for the driver to pick her up half an hour before Maura. She wanted to be there before Maura got there. And at least this way if there was anything that wasn't right she could at least try and sort it out before Maura arrived. She knew Maura wouldn't be looking out off her kitchen window, overlooking the guest house, so she didn't have to watch for Maura seeing her in her dress.

Maura was just finishing her hair when she heard her phone beep indicating she had a new text message to read. Grabbing her phone she opened up the new text and read out loud, 'I've already left. I guess the next time I see you you'll become my wife. I can't wait. J xx'. Maura couldn't help but smile.

Jane was nearly at the destination when her phone vibrated. She read, 'I can't wait either. I love you. Maura xxx'. Jane opened a new message before writing, 'I love you too', sighing she cancelled it and put the phone away. _You can't tell her you love her, for the first time, in a text message._

…

**JANE'S POV**

I'm stood in the middle of Boston Commons Gazebo. I must admit it looks absolutely stunning. Never thought I'd be able to say I've planned a wedding that has took my breath away. Not being able to do anything but pay for it and tell Joey how I want things has worked better than I thought it would. I think back to how I wanted all this to look and I have to say it looks way better than I thought it would. I was starting to think that maybe getting married here was a huge mistake. But right here, in this Gazebo, is where me and Maura had our first lunch. It's right here that I realised that Maura was going to be a big part off my life. And I couldn't have had a better thought than to marry here. Turns out, looking around now, that maybe...just maybe, I was right.

I stand talking to the minister while waiting for Maura. "I know you might have your own way to do this but I was wondering if you could skip the 'dear family and friends, we are gathered here today' part. It's just that its only me and Maura that will be here, well and you, but other than that there will be no one else here. We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"That's not a problem. It's your wedding. Do you want me to skip straight to the vows then?" Carol asked.

How is it possible for me to forget to do the most important thing off a wedding. Of all the things that could have gone wrong tonight it had to be the vows. I can't believe I didn't write my vows. I've been that focused on trying to get better and making sure the wedding is going to be perfect, that I've messed up completely on the most important part. "I..erm."

Carol smiles and places a hand on my arm. "It's okay. Just speak from the heart."

I nod. "Thank you."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

It's 9:20 when the driver pulls up if front off Boston Commons. He hands a piece a paper before driver away. Opening the paper I recognise Jane's hand writing. 'Gazebo' is the only thing that is written on it.

It only takes a me a few minutes before I get to the Gazebo. I stop dead in my tracks as soon as I see it. It has white fabric sheets covering the sides, I presume to keep the keep the few people that will be in Boston Commons, from watching us. It's all lit up beautifully. But all that disappears when I see Jane standing in the middle, she's talking to the only other person around, and I assume she's the minister. She looks absolutely breath taking. Even from a distance. She's wearing a white dress, that cuts off mid thigh, she has a white shoulder wrap and a very light blue belt wrapped around her middle and I can't help but notice her heels. It's the first ever time that I have seen Jane wear heels, well at least willingly. She looks amazing.

I don't remember walking to the steps for the gazebo, but I seem to get there on my own. I only take a few steps before Jane spins around and sees me.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I hear the sound of heels clicking as someone walks up the stairs behind me. I turn around and see Maura climbing the stairs. She stops once she's at the top and I see her eyes take me in from the head down. When her eyes meet mine again I take a few steps towards her.

She's wearing a Ivory dress. It's bodice is interwoven throughout transitioning into s sexy slide slit, showing off her left leg from just above the knee. It has a jewelled neckline which complements it perfectly. I'm frozen in place at how beautiful she is.

Maura takes a few steps towards me and it's only then that I realise her dress has got a train. I gasp when she places a hand on my arm and leans in close. "You look amazing." She whispers in my ear. Her left hand comes up and rests lightly on my hip as she kisses just below my ear. I close my eyes at the feeling. "You need to breathe, baby." Maura says softly.

I nod, not really paying attention to what she is saying to me. All I think about is how amazing her touch feels. "Jane..." I hear Maura's concern and it pulls me from my thoughts. "Breathe." She smiles.

I let out a shaky breath and give her a weak smile. "Maura...you look..." I can't finish the sentence, I can't find a word what will even come close to how good she looks.

Maura's smile grows as she takes my hand in her hers. "Marry me, Jane."

My smile matches Maura's. "Yes."

…

"Jane..." Maura starts. "I got a glimpse of what my life would be without you when you were in the hospital, and I never want to live that life. You're the first and only person that I have let break down my walls completely and I will never regret letting you in. I love you with all I am, all I have, and with my every inch off my heart. I will be forever faithful and loving towards you. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live."

"Maura..." Jane smiles. "When you asked me to marry you, I thought you were only doing it to try and ensure that you will have me in your life. I promise you from this day forward you come first. Not my job or our family...but you. I promise I will take every precaution I can at work to make sure I come home to you every night. You're my dream, Maura Isles. I will love and protect you until death do us part." Jane takes the ring from Carol and takes Maura's hand. "I love you Maura Isles." Jane says as she places the ring on Maura's finger.

"Jane..." Carols whispers. Once Jane looks at her, she says. "You may kiss your wife. Congratulations."

Jane slowly leans in and kisses Maura softly. When she pulls back, she whispers, "I do...I do honestly love you."

Maura nods as a few tears escape her eyes. "I know. I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

Jane and Maura arrived back at Maura's forty five minutes after they wed. Jane watched as the car the drove away then turned to face Maura. "You're my wife." Jane smiled.

Maura nodded, a massive smile plastered on her face. "I am. But can we do this inside...it is rather chilly out tonight."

Jane nodded. "Lead the way." She whispered. Following Maura up the path she pulled Maura's wrist to stop her before she walked into the house. "Wait."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I feel Jane's hand wrap around my wrist just before I'm about to walk through the open door.

"Wait." Jane whispers.

I turn to look at her, suddenly confused as to why she wouldn't want to be inside. I can read Jane perfectly and I know straight away what she is thinking. I close the distance between us and hold Jane's hands between mine. "No. Jane...that isn't an option."

"How do you do that? You don't even know for sure what I'm thinking." Jane tried to argue.

I smile softly. "I know you want to carry me over the threshold, your eyes tell me. But that isn't an option. The only way that can work is if I carry you. And I very much doubt that you will let me."

Jane laughed. I mean full on laughed. "You wouldn't be able to carry me. Even a few steps." Jane said when she finally stopped laughing long enough to get a sentence out.

I've known Jane a long time. And I know if I had just said that to her, she would take it as a challenge. Which is why I am going to do exactly the same. I know I'll be able to carry Jane. I have more strength behind me than people give me credit for. It's never bothered me before, to be quite honest it's not bothered me now, I just want to prove her wrong. "Are you sure about that, Jane?"

"Yes...I mean I know you have got strength behind you, Maura. But I honestly doubt that you will be able to lift me and manage to walk holding me. Without hurting yourself." Jane says.

I lean down a little and swoop Jane up in my arms, bridal style. I let out a laugh at Jane's shock expression.

"Maura..." Jane starts, "put me down."

"First, I get to carry you over the threshold." I whisper in Jane's ear and kiss just below.

"Maura..."

…

**JANE'S POV**

This...this I didn't plan. I knew from the moment I agreed to marry Maura that I wanted to carry her over the threshold, not the other way around. But I was naïve enough to think that I would be all healed by now. I know I'm not ready to carry Maura anywhere just yet. So with that mind I rest my head on Maura's shoulder. "I'm not going to argue with you." I whisper.

Maura steps forward. "Good. You'll be losing a lot of arguments now." She laughs.

"I lose a lot of our arguments anyway." I sigh.

Maura put me down in the kitchen and before I knew what was going on she pulled me into a passionate kiss. "We're married." She whispered when she pulled away.

I nod and lean back against the island. I watch as she moves to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of wine. I'm still struck with how beautiful she looks in her dress. A dress I desperately want to get her out off. But I know if we both want this to happen tonight we have to take things slowly. I know if Maura get a glimpse off the pain I'm in, she'll not let anything happen. It's bearable pain today, but I know Maura won't see it like that.

Maura makes me jumps when she places her hand on my arm, before running her fingers down and taking my hand. "Dance with me?"

I nod and let Maura lead me into the living room. Once she stops in the middle and lets go off my hand to go and put some music on, I realise what I've agreed to. I can't dance.

Maura is in my arms a few seconds later. After she hits play on the remote she throws it on the couch and wraps her arms around my neck. "I don't want a ballroom dance, Jane." Maura smiles. "Just relax." She places a soft kiss on my lips then rests her head on my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around Maura's lower back. I recognise the song Maura has picked straight away. It's LeAnn Rimes, I Need You. It's always been a favourite off mine and since I've woke up in the hospital this is my song for Maura.

After the song has finished Maura stays in my arms. "Wasn't that bad, was it?" She mumbles.

"No, it wasn't." I reply. "Why did you pick that song?"

Maura pulls back slightly. "It's on your I pod and you sing it out loud when you think I'm not listening. Plus..." Maura smiles, "I love it just as much as you do."

I match Maura smile with one off my own. I bring my hand up to cup Maura cheek and pull her gently in for a kiss. "I love you." I whisper when we both pull away. I gently swipe the tears away that fall from Maura eyes. "Are you okay?"

Maura nods. "I'm fine. Happy." She takes a few deep breaths before saying, "I love you too."

Maura pushes herself out off my arms and I can't help but groan at the lack of contact between us. I watch as she walks over to her fireplace and takes something off of it, before walking back over to me.

"Here..." Maura says handing me an envelope.

I take the white envelope and look at it, before returning my gaze to Maura. "What's this?"

Maura takes my hand and leads me towards the couch. "Open it."

Curiosity has gotten the best off me, but instead of ripping the envelope open, like I want too, I slowly open it and pull out the paper and tickets inside. I look at the tickets first and see that they are tickets to fly first class to The Maldives the day after tomorrow. "Maur..."

"Look at the rest." Maura whispers.

I look back down to the paper that's in my hands and unfold it. I gasp as soon as I see the villa on the picture. It looks absolutely stunning. From the pictures it looks like it's set in the middle off the ocean. The sea is all the way around it. "Maura...what is this?"

"Do you like it?" Maura asks, shyly.

I nod. "Who wouldn't. That places looks like paradise."

Maura smiles. "It's the Viceroy Maldives, which occupies the island of Vagaru, it's also known as 'Palm Island Paradise'. We have our own pool, private beach, fully stocked bar, game's room..." Maura straddles me and whispers in my ear, "and we have an outdoor shower."

I smile at the thought of me and Maura using an outdoor shower. "We?" I question.

Maura nods as she pulls away slightly. "Our honeymoon." She smiles. "You haven't already booked anywhere have you?" She asks slightly panicked.

I shake my head, "no, I haven't."

Maura beams at me. "I didn't know whether you would have or not."

"I was going to, that's why I went to see my Doc the other day, I wanted to see if I could fly." I explain.

"I thought that's why you went." Maura smiles.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

Today...Well today has been the best day off my life so far. And I will tell you know it will take a lot to beat today. Actually...no, I'll rephrase that, nothing will beat today. It's been the happiest day off my life. I've married my best friend. I made a vow to be with this women for the rest off my life and I intend to spend everyday keeping that vow.

"Jane..." I say softly. I have my head resting against her shoulder and I can't tell if she has fallen asleep or not.

"Mmm."

"We should go to bed. We've only got tomorrow to pack what we need."

Jane nods and loosens her grips. "Okay." She mumbles.

I can't believe how tired we are. I climb off of Jane and glance at the clock on the fireplace. 12:15pm. No wonder we're tried. I take Jane's hand and pull her up, not letting go, I head towards the master bedroom.

Once the bedroom door is closed my hand's go behind my back to undo the wedding dress I still have on. I don't hear Jane come up behind me and I have no idea she is there until she places her hands over mine and brings them back down to my side.

"Let me..." Jane rasps.


	18. Chapter 18

**MAURA'S POV**

I feel my body overcome by shivers. I feel the very faint trace of Jane's fingers run back up my arms, then down my back until she get to the bodice that took me ages to do up on my own.

"How did you fasten this on your own?" Jane asks, then attaches her lips to my neck.

I let out a small moan as I move my head to the right, to give Jane better access to my neck. "In the mirror, with great difficultly."

Jane chuckles lightly when she moves her mouth away from my neck slightly.

I know Jane is in pain. She has been trying to hide it from me all day, but she hasn't succeed. Her eyes give her away. With every move she made and every time I touched her near her wound, he eyes screamed pain. I know she is in no position to do this. I also know that I need to stop this before it gets to far gone. But...Oh god, her hands...Her touch...

"Jane...are you sure?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"I want to undress you, Maura." Jane mumbles against my neck.

I turn around so I'm facing her and I wrap my arms around her neck. "Only if you feel up to you. I know you're in pain."

"I'm okay. I want this, Maura. Don't tell me I can't, cause I don't think I can stop anyway." Jane says.

I smile. "Just promise me you'll stop if you're in too much pain."

"I promise." Jane whispers.

"Then by all means Detective..." I smirk. "Undress me."

"Gladly." Jane beams. 

"But..." I start, "kiss me first."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I pull Maura into a heated kiss. Tongues tight for dominance. I don't know which one off us is in charge. I don't know how is going to go, but I do know that even if I have to submit to Maura, I'll do so with pleasure.

I pull back when breath becomes necessary. I can't help the goofy smile I know I have plastered on my face. I open my eyes slowly and look at Maura. "Turn around."

Maura does as I say and I watch as she slowly turns around. I lift my hands so my fingers can run across the bare skin of Maura's neck and shoulders, before finally meeting the bodice that I started to undo a few minutes ago.

Maura gasps when I pull the ties undone and start unthreading the lace. Once all the lace is undone I bring my left hand up to Maura's neck to brush aside her hair. I lean in closer and kiss her neck. Maura lets out a soft moan as my hands run down her smooth back to the zip that is actually keeping the dress still on Maura's body. The dress that I desperately want on her bedroom floor.

"Jane..." Maura turns quickly.

I'm shocked by look in Maura's eyes. Lust, desire, arousal, but most of all...love. My hands quickly find their way back to the zip off Maura's dress. I start to slowly pull down the zip, keeping my eyes locked with Maura's.

Maura wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. "Jane..." She whispers in my ear, "hurry up and take it off."

I pull back so I can look at her. "I don't want to rush this. I want to take slowly."

Maura smiles. "And you can. You can take all the time in the world tonight. Just please...get me out off this dress, so I can undress you."

"Who said anything about you undressing me?" I smile at Maura's shocked expression.

"Me." Maura whispers. "Now hurry, cause the time that you take getting me out this dress, will be the exact same time that it takes for me to get you out of yours."

I know Maura is serious. But I don't want to rush this. I've wanted this to happen since I came out off the hospital. But this...this I want to take as slow as I can. Especially our first time. I finish pulling down the zipper and before I know what Maura is planning she has turned around again to face me. She's got a shy smile plastered on her face.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I turn to look at Jane with my arms across my chest, holding my dress up, and I will tell you that the nervous look I get in return knocks me back a little. I mean Jane is showing no signs off being nervous. In fact she seems more confident than I am. But I learnt a very long time ago with Jane, that her eyes always betray her. "You're nervous?" I say, meant for more of a statement than a question, but I need her to confirm.

Jane nods. "How can I not be?"

I drop my arms to my side, completely forgetting that my dress is undone.

Jane gasps. "Fuck."

There is no point in covering myself back up now, Jane has already seen. We've not got undressed in front off each other since Jane came out off the hospital, and before then, none of us would look. Now...now we both can look and not have to hind the fact that we are.

I step out off my wedding dress that is piled on my bedroom floor. I want nothing more than to be able to pick it up, but right now, nothing is more important than Jane. I take a few small steps before I'm stood in front of Jane wearing nothing but my white lace bra and matching thong. I lift my hand to cup Jane's cheek. "You have nothing to be nervous about, baby. I have no doubt that you'll get me there. Just go as far as you want too."

"How can you be so sure that I'll get you there?" Jane whispers.

"Hold that thought for a minute." I smile.

I have an idea. I just have no idea how Jane is going to react to it. I pull her close and place a very faint kiss to her lips before I walk around her. I know if I take this too slow Jane will pull back. My hands find the zip on Jane's dress and I pull it down, not too slow but not too fast either. Before I finish unzipping the dress I take the shoulder wrap off her and place on the chair next to where we stand. I finish unzipping her dress and I let it fall to the floor, the same way mine did.

I take a sharp intake of breath. Even seeing Jane from behind wearing only her underwear is extremely arousing. I kiss her shoulder before I take her hand and pull her to the bed.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I don't know what Maura is up to, but I know she has a plan. I don't know if I want her to stop or not. I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted to sweep her off her feet. I wanted to make love to this women. I still do, but nothing about today has gone the way I wanted it to. Well apart from the wedding.

I feel the back off my knees hit the bed as Maura spins me around to face her.

"Lay down, Jane." Maura whispers.

I nod slowly before I climb on the bed and lay more on my side than in the middle.

Maura straddles me as soon as my head hits the pillow. She leans forward and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. "I'll stop if you want me to. Just tell me." She whispers in my ear. She takes my hands in hers and moves them above our heads. Her mouth moves to my neck and I feel her position her hips above mine. Her mouth comes to rest just under my ear and she mumbles, "you remember the other night? On the couch?"

I can't answer. Simply because I'm too focused on the slow movements off her hips. I nod to at least show her I am listening.

"I wanted you then. So much. Just like now." Maura thrusts her hips more forcefully against my own before slowing the pace again.

My confidence is coming back. I pull both my hands free and pull Maura down so she's laying completely on me. We both moan at the feeling off having our bodies touching like this. I use all my force to flip us over. I can't help but laugh when Maura squeals.

I can't do this any more. Slow. Yes...it's what I wanted, but right now I don't. I have all the time in the world to go slow.

Maura seems to sense this. "Jane..." She pleads. "Touch me."

I nod as my hands cup her breasts. She arches into my touch. Just as I wanted her too. My hands go behind her back and I undo her bra, before taking I off as slow as I can go. I pull back to look at her for a few seconds before I lean forward and take her lips with mine. When I finally allow for Maura to pull away from the kiss, I whisper, "you're breathtakingly beautiful."

"So are you." Maura gasps as my mouth moves to her neck before moving down to take her nipple in my mouth. "Fuck, Jane." Maura moans.

I smile as the moans keep coming from Maura. A few minutes ago I wanted to stop all this from happening, and now I couldn't stop this even if I wanted too.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I feel Jane's fingers tracing smooth patterns on my stomach for a few minutes before moving further down to my hips. Her fingers dip underneath the side off my panties before she pulls he mouth away from my breasts.

"Can...Can I, erm..." Jane stammers.

I know what she wants and it seems cruel to make either one off us wait a second longer. "You don't have to ask." I smile keeping our gazes locked while I lift my hips. It surprises me when Jane doesn't hesitate.

Jane keeps our gazes locked as she takes my panties off painfully slow.

I thread my fingers into her hair before I pull her lips to mine. I have to pull away when I feel her fingers on my inside thigh.

Jane smiles at me before she starts to place open mouthed kisses down my body. She carries on past my breasts and it quickly dawns on me what she is planning on doing.

Now don't get me wrong. I would love for Jane to go down on me, I know her tongue will send me over the edge in a matter off minutes, but its not what I want for our first time. I want to be able to look at her, to kiss her. I thread my fingers back into her hair and stop her from going any further down with her mouth. "Jane...no."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I freeze. I stop everything I am doing and tense up. I make a move to climb off the bed but the grip in my hair is not letting up. Even in the slightest.

"I don't want your mouth, Jane." Maura whispers. "Just your fingers."

I relax a little before I look at Maura. 

"I don't want you to stop, baby. I just want you to use your fingers. I want to be able to look at you." Maura explains.

I nod. "You might have to talk me though this." I mutter.

Maura takes my hand and guides it to where she wants it. "Just do what you like done to you." Maura whispers, before pushing my fingers past her folds to her clit. She gasps and closes her eyes.

I keep my finger pressed to her clit, mostly because I'm not sure as what to what I'm meant to do next. _Just do what you like done to you._ I slowly start to circle her clit and it surprises me slightly when Maura bucks her hips.

"Jane..." Maura gasps. "Please."

I kiss her softly. "Maura...you have to tell me what you want. I'm new to this."

Maura nods. "In...Fuck, Jane...Inside."

I nod as I lean my head my head on her shoulder, before I move my fingers down to her entrance.

Maura bucks her hips again and before I know it my two fingers are buried inside her. Her hips keep thrusting against my fingers and I can already feel her walls tightening around my fingers. I know she is close.

I feel Maura grip my hair again before she yanks my head up. "I'm close." Maura gasps.

I keep my eyes locked with hers. "I know."

I speed up my thrusts and I notice Maura does the same.

"Fuck...Jane."

I lean forward and capture her lips with mine as I move my thumb to her clit. It doesn't surprise me when Maura rips her mouth from mine as my thumb brushes her clit.

Maura comes screaming my name. I keep up my thrusts so she can ride out her orgasm, before I start to slow down eventually coming to a stop.

"I love you." Maura mumbles once her body finally rests.

"I love you too." I smile.

…

Jane lays down on her side next to Maura and wraps an arm around Maura's waist. She waits patiently for Maura to fully come down from her high. It doesn't take long until she feels Maura trace patterns on her side.

Jane gasps. She can't believe how sore her side is.

Maura sits up slightly to look at Jane. "You're in pain?"

…

**JANE'S POV**

There is no point in lying. She'll see it in my eyes anyway. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me, or stop?" Maura looks guilty.

"Believe it or not Maura, but I didn't even realise until I felt you trace patterns next to my wound."I sigh.

Maura nods. "You need to get some rest."

I nod. "So do you."

Maura smiles. "First...I have to pick up our dresses."

I laugh. "Okay."

Maura leans into me and kisses me softly. "That was amazing. I can't wait until I can return the favour."

"Me either." I smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**JANE'S POV**

I startle awake by a loud bang, coming from somewhere in the house. If I'd have to guess I say it came from the living room. But that is the last thing I can think about when I hear the shower running. If Maura is in the shower that means there is someone in the house. I jump out off bed and wrap the sheet around myself. I grab my gun from my bedside cabinet and head towards the bathroom.

I open the door to the shower cubicle and grab Maura's hand. I spin her around to face me, while my right hand hides the gun behind my back so Maura doesn't see it. She'll panic if she does.

Maura smiles at me and steps forward lifting the hand that I didn't capture in my up to my face. She lowers it to my neck then traces her index finger just above my breast, just above where the sheet is. "Are you coming to join me, baby?" Maura smiles sweetly.

I smile back at her. "Maura, did you let anyone into the house before you came in here?"

Maura shakes her head. "No, why?"

"Has anyone got a key?" I ask.

Again I watch as Maura shakes her head. "No. Jane what's going on?"

I watch as Maura's eyes grow wide. I don't know what she has seen until I look down and see my right hand holding my gun next to my side. SHIT. When I drop my hand?

"Jane..." Maura whispers. I can see she is trying to not to be scared but I can see it in her eyes.

"Just stay in here, Maura." I turn to head to the door letting go off Maura's wrist.

I feel Maura's hand around my wrist a second after I let hers go. "Jane, call the police."

I smile the best I can given the circumstances. "I am the police, Maur."

"No..." Maura rushes out. She takes a deep breath before saying, "no, Jane. You're my wife."

I lift my hand up to her cheek. "I'll be okay. I'll be a few minutes. Just please stay in here." I whisper. I quickly lean forward and place a quick kiss on her lips. I was just about to walk back out off the bathroom when I see Maura's dressing gown hanging on the back off the door. Quickly deciding that it'd be better if I confronted whoever was in Maura's house in a dressing gown, not a sheet. I grab the dressing gown and drop the sheet before I pull it on.

I turn back to Maura and I'm shocked when I see she has tears in her eyes. Her fingers resting on her lips. It breaks my heart when I hear Maura's sob as I leave the bathroom.

I'm soon in cop mode as I leave Maura's bedroom and walk down the hall. I hear someone moving about in the living room and I rise my gun, ready to shoot.

I don't think I have ever been so grateful that Maura has an open plan kitchen and living area. I step into the living room and look around. I don't see anyone. I turn to look around the kitchen and I see someone dressed in black jacket with their back to me.

It takes me a few seconds to recognise Korsak from behind. I lower my gun. "What the fuck are you doing, Korsak?" I ask, I'm not surprised by the tone off my voice. I'm angry to say the least.

Korsak turns to face me. "I tried to phone you and Maura. I got no answer."

"So you thought you'd break in? I could've killed you." I say. "How did you get in anyway?"

Korsak shrugged. "I picked the lock." He must have read the look I had on my face perfectly. "Look Janie, I'm sorry. I have to tell you something."

"Shoot. What's so important that you had to break into Maura's house?" I shout.

Korsak looks shifty, uneasy. I've only seen him like this a few times. And it's never in a good situation. "Maybe you should have a seat."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I didn't stay in the bathroom, how could I? Someone was in my house, meaning only one thing...they came for me.

I'm stood in the doorway to the living room, when I hear Jane say, "you didn't have to break into Maura's house just because you couldn't reach us on the phone. Korsak, what the hell is going on?"

Wait...It's Korsak who broke into my house?

"Jane...Maybe you should have a seat." I hear Korsak say. Yep...that's definitely Korsak.

I have no idea why Korsak would want to break into my house, but I realise it must be something important. I take a few steps into the living room when I hear Korsak's voice again.

"Jane...It's Hoyt." Korsak mumbles.

I stop dead in my tracks when I hear Hoyt's name.

"Wait..." I hear Jane say. "Before you go any further, please tell me he isn't out? Please tell me Hoyt hasn't escaped?" I hear the mix off emotions in her voice.

"He isn't out." Korsak rushes out. "I'm sorry, I should have told you that to begin with. But Jane, you need to know..." Korsak stops and I hear footsteps, I can only assume that Korsak is walking to where Jane is stood, or sat. "I know one off the guard that work on the wing he is on. They searched his cell yesterday and found this. Mark found this..."

I have no idea what Korsak has just shown Jane but it can't be good when I hear Jane gasp.

"...He knew straight away who it was and called me. I met him last night and he gave it to me." Korsak mumbled. "I thought you would have wanted to know."

"Don't tell her." Jane rushed out. "Don't tell Maura."

That is all I need to hear. Jane will not lie to me. Especially when it has to do with Hoyt. I walk out and Korsak notices me straight away, Jane's sat at the island with her back to me.

"Maura...Hey." Korsak smiles.

I smile back. "Good morning, Vince."

"I'm sorry I broke in. If it's any conclusion I didn't kick the door in." Korsak says.

I can't help but smile at him. "It's okay, Vince. Although I am thinking that I might just give you all keys. Save you time picking my locks."

Korsak laughs nervously at me. "I'm sorry, Doc"

"So..." I turn my attention to Jane. "What can't Vince tell me?"

…

**JANE'S POV**

I shift nervously next to Maura on the couch. Korsak has left us alone. Told me if we needed anything I have to phone him straight away. I could tell he didn't want to leave us alone, but he knew Maura and I needed to talk.

"I know it has something to do with Hoyt, Jane." Maura says as she takes my hands in hers and runs her thumbs over my scars. "Jane...please don't shut me out. Whatever it is we'll face it together."

I nod. "Before I tell you I need you to phone the airline and ask if we can move onto an earlier plane. I'll pay the difference. Whatever the cost, we need to leave earlier than planned."

"Okay." Maura grabs her phone and looks back at me.

I smile and lean forward placing a faint kiss on her forehead. "I'm gonna go grab your suitcases." I wait for Maura to nod before I stand and head towards Maura's guest room. I don't know if I want Maura to see what Korsak has just shown me. I never wanted to see what Korsak has just shown me. I'll do whatever I can to keep Maura safe. And right now the safest place she can be is out of the country. I have witnessed first hand what Hoyt is capable off, I'll never let Maura go through any of that.

I carry the suitcases to Maura's bedroom and I hear her telling whoever she is speaking too, to just charge her credit card to pay the difference. I walk back into the living room and take my seat next to my wife.

"Thank you. Yes, we'll see you in a few hours. Goodbye." Maura says into her phone, before facing me. "We need to be at the airport at 3 o'clock, we fly out at 4pm."

"Okay. And the villa?" I ask.

"Already sorted." Maura smiles. "Now will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Korsak knows someone who works in the prison where Hoyt is held. They did a routine search yesterday and came across a photo. Anyway he kept the photo and gave it to Korsak last night when they met up." I take a breath and look around the room for a few minutes. "Korsak tried calling both off us, but with neither off us answering he decided to come to us."

"What's the photo?" Maura asks me gently.

I look at Maura and I know I have tears in my eyes. I don't want to show her the picture. But I know I have no chance off not showing it to her. I stand up and take the picture from Maura's dressing gown pocket and pass it to her.

After a few minutes Maura finally looks me. "Jane..."Her voice cracks. "How?"

"I have no idea, Maura." I lift my hand to her cheek and smile softly. "I don't know what Hoyt has planned. I have no idea if he is going to try an escape, but you know I'll not let him anywhere near you...Don't you?"

Maura nods. "I know."

I take the photo of me and Maura at a family BBQ, taken just before I shot myself. It was a lovely day and we were in my parents back garden, most of my family was with us. I was sitting down with a beer when Maura walked up to me and sat on my knee. She whispered that one off my cousins was hitting on her and she needed me to save her. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Maura's waist so she didn't have to balance. Frankie caught the moment we both turned to look in the direction of my cousin who was watching us. We both had massive smiles on our faces. Once printed the photo became one of mine and Maura's best photo together. Now...the photo I currently hold in my hands, the one with Maura's face covered by a picture of Hoyt will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"I'll not let anything happen to you, Maura. But I do think it's best if we disappear for a while." I say. "Go and get packed, I'll be through in a minute. I just want to put in a call to Korsak and Frost and ask them to come over in about an hour."

…

By the time Korsak and Frost arrive me and Maura are nearly finished packing. Well at least I am. Maura...I'm not too sure about. Maura stays in bedroom packing while I answer the door. She's distant, she jumps every time I touch her. I don't blame her, I know the terror Hoyt puts in you.

By the time Maura comes from her bedroom me, Korsak and Frost are in the living room. "Hey, Maur...Do you want some coffee?" I stand up and walk a few steps towards the kitchen. Maura grabs my hand as I walk past.

"I'll help you." She whispers.

"You don't have to."

Maura nods. "I know."

She follows me into the kitchen and leans against the island with her back to Korsak and Frost who are currently making small talk between them both.

"Do they know why they couldn't get us on the phone last night?" Maura asks quietly, breaking the silence that has fell upon us.

"No. I haven't said anything and they haven't asked." I stand in front off her. "Why? Do you want to tell them now?" The thought off telling Korsak and Frost that we are married doesn't scare me. I know they'll be happy for us. Shocked...Yes but happy.

"Things were meant to be perfect for us now. We're meant to be in post wedding bliss, not dealing with him." Maura says.

I rest my hand on Maura's shoulder with my thumb stroking her neck, I step toward and rest my other hand on Maura's hip. To Korsak and Frost it will look like nothing more than me comforting a friend. "And we will be. But right now, I need to make sure that Frost can cover our tracks. Once we are on that plane, we have as long as we want to be in our wedding bliss. I love you, baby and I plan on giving you the best honeymoon I can. I just need to ensure you're going to be safe first."

Maura takes a shuddering breath before lowering her head to my shoulder. "We'll be okay, right?"

I wrap my arms around Maura and pull her body flush with mine. "We'll be okay baby, I promise." I say as reassuring as I can.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

Hoyt will always be at the back at our minds. He will never really leave us alone. I know he's got an obsession with Jane. But now, he hasn't just got an obsession with Jane, he's got an obsession with my wife. My wife who I can't lose. And I know Hoyt has the capability to take her away from me. Right now I'm not worried about me, about that photo Jane showed me less than two hours ago, right now...I just need to know that my wife is still going to be standing next to me when all this is over.

"Guys..." Jane says, taking my hand and pulling me down on the couch with her. "Me and Maura are going away for a while."

"It's probably for the best." Korsak says.

"Frost, I need you to cover our tracks. If Hoyt does manage to get out, if that's what he is planning, then I need to know it'll be as hard as possible for him to track us. Can you do that?" Jane says. She pulls me closer to her, and I can't decide if it's for my benefit or hers. But I'm not complaining.

"Yeah, I'll book you on plane to England. Get you checked into a hotel, etc. Don't worry, just enjoy yourselves, he'll not find you." Frost smiles at us. "Where are you going?"

"Maldives." I answer automatically. I feel Jane tighten her grip around me and I can't help but smile. Even knowing Hoyt might come after us...being here in Jane's arms, I have never felt safer.

Korsak wolf whistles. "That must be costing you both a fortune. Last minute as well, couldn't you have picked somewhere cheaper?"

"Actually Vince, I planned this a few weeks ago. So it isn't as last minute as you might think it is. But we weren't scheduled to leave until tomorrow."

"You know you could always take me instead off Jane. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, would you Jane?" Korsak laughs.

I turn to face Jane and see her shrug before leaning forward and placing her mouth next to my ear. "It's up to you, babe. But if he touches you like I did last night...I'll kill him."

I feel a blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks as I remember last night. I pull away from Jane and look at both Korsak and Frost. They are watching us with amusement. I still can't believe they haven't noticed our wedding rings, I know them both well enough to know that if they did, they would be asking questions not keeping it quiet.

I turn to look at Jane and see she has her eyebrow raised as if she is waiting for an answer. "You're definitely coming."

Jane stands up laughing. "I thought you might say that. In that case I need to pack. Guys, I'll see you when we get back. I'll have my phone with me, if anything happens...please let us know." I watch Jane take a few steps and then stop before she turns to face Korsak and Frost. "And please don't tell my Ma about Hoyt. Me and Maura will see her before we leave, we just won't mention Hoyt. So keep it between us, okay?"

Both Korsak and Frost nodded their agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

**MAURA'S POV**

After I see Korsak and Frost out I head into the kitchen to get the food for both Bass and Jo. Korsak offered to look after them both for us, which came as no surprise, but Jane refused. She said Angela would love to have them both for a while. I think she just wants her mother to have something to focus on in case she happens to find out about Hoyt. I can't really blame her even I know that Angela will get hysterical if she finds out about Hoyt.

I'm wrapped up in my thoughts when I hear a something smashing and Jane yelling. I'm at the bedroom door before I even know I've moved anywhere. I see Jane straight away leaning against a wall, her eyes closed, a couple of tears on her cheeks, her hands covering her gun shot wound.

I take a step towards her but stop as soon as I hear the unmistakable sound of glass crunching under my shoes. I take my eyes off of Jane suddenly remembering that I did hear something smashing. I look down and notice that the frame that should be holding a photo of me and Jane is smashed. The same photo that Korsak gave Jane a few hour ago is laying in the middle of broken glass. The photo though should be hanging on my wall. I completely forgot that Jane had it blown up and framed for me.

"I'm...I didn't..." Jane stammers. "Maur."

I step around the broken glass to stand in front of Jane. I run my hand up and down Jane's bare arm and smile softly. "It's okay, Jane. I have plenty off other photos with us both in that I love. It's easy enough to blow one up."

"I just saw it and thought about the one Korsak gave me. I didn't even know what I was doing until I heard it smash. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jane." I take her hands in mine and move them from her wound. "You need to relax, Jane. He's locked up, he can't get to either off us."

"But for how long?" Jane whispers.

"You know I can't answer that, Jane. I'd love to be able to say he'll never get out...but you know as well as I do, that he might. But right now...it's just you and me, and in a few hour we'll be on a plane to the Maldives for our honeymoon." I smile.

"Let's go and drop Bass and Jo off then." Jane says as she moves away from me.

I don't know how to make any off this better for Jane. I don't know what to say to her. I know she has been through this with Hoyt before and for some reason she let me in after she shut everyone else out. Even her own family. She doesn't like talking about him to anyone, but she'll answer the questions I have about him. Not that I have asked any, and I never will. I don't need too, she told me the things she thought I needed or wanted to know. I don't blame her for being scared about what Korsak's friend found in Hoyt's cell. I don't blame her for being angry. I don't blame her for being jumpy. But I will not have her shut me out because she thinks Hoyt will be coming after me to get to her. Right now...that is exactly what she is trying to do.

"Are you coming?" I hear Jane say.

I look up from where I'm stood and she her standing in the doorway, her gun and badge clipped to her hips. "Yes." I sigh.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I know I'm being hot and cold with Maura. I can't help it. After what Korsak showed me earlier, the only image I have in my head is being back in that basement. Hoyt hovering over me with a scalpel to my neck. Instead this image I have in my head isn't me. Hoyt has got Maura pinned to the floor with a scalpel to her neck. It's an image I never want to see come to reality, but one I know might.

Maura drives her car to my parents. For the entire twenty five minutes nothing is said better us. I spend the entire drive looking through the side mirrors making sure no one is following us. A few times I thought we were being followed I went straight for my gun, but the cars always turned.

"Jane...we're here." Maura says as she places her hand on my knee.

I look down to her hand on my right knee and back up at Maura. I move my leg from under her hand and turn away from her. "Let's go." I sigh.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I press the car lock button on my key, and wait for Jane to realise that she won't be able to leave the car until I unlock it. And that isn't going to happen until she talks to me.

"Maura..." Jane whispers. "Let me out."

I keep quiet. I know Jane all to well. She'll snap in a few minutes and raise her voice. She'll do just about anything to get out off having to talk to me. I'm prepared for that. But I'm stubborn when I want something, and I know Jane will eventually cave in. Whether that's in a five minutes or five hours, either way she's talking to me today.

"Maura..." Jane warns.

I smile softly and lean back, still gripping my car keys.

It doesn't surprise me when Jane tries to pull the keys from my hold. But she soon looses interest when she seems to realise I'm not letting go.

"Fucks sakes." Jane sighs. "Let me out, Maura. We need to get going."

I turn to look at Jane. "No. Not until you talk to me."

"And if I don't want to talk?"

"Then we stay in here until you do." I say firmly. I know I might be going about this the wrong way. I know I might end up just pushing Jane further away. But I don't know what else to do. Jane can be so hard to read sometimes.

"Fine." Jane huffs.

I don't know whether that means she will talk to me or we're staying here for a while. I keep my grip on my keys and turn to face Jane. "Why are you shutting me out? I don't get it, Jane. Yesterday you told me that I will always come first to you from now on. I know you're just trying to protect me but you need to talk to me. I don't know how to help you, Jane. I need you to talk to me."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I bring my hand up behind Maura's neck and pull her towards me. I take her lips in a passionate kiss and I'm struck with how much I have fallen in love with her. I can't deal with the fact that Hoyt might get to her because he wants to hurt me.

When I pull back I see the tears glistening in Maura's eyes and my breath catches. She looks beautiful. Even now...knowing that Hoyt might get to her she still looks stunningly beautiful. She shouldn't have to go through this. I shouldn't be putting her through this. "I can't have him anywhere near you, Maur...It'll kill me if he lays one finger on you."

Maura lifts her hand to cup my face. "Listen to me. I don't know Hoyt plans. None of us do. But if he does happen to get to me..."

I can't help the small gasp that escapes my mouth at Maura's words.

"If...if it does happen, Jane, I need you to know I'll fight like hell to win him. If that means that I have to kill him then so be it. I'll fight like hell to come back home to you."

I nod. "I know. Maura...I can't loose you."

Maura pulls me in a hug. "How about we drop these two little one's off, then head to the airport?"

"Okay." I whisper as I rest my head on Maura's shoulder and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Once we're there, Jane, we'll be able to relax. Vince and Barry have covered our tracks for us. Lets just enjoy ourselves." Maura mumbles.

"We will relax once we're there." I reply. "I love you Maura. I'm just sorry I've pulled you into this mess."

Maura pushes me back a little so she can look at me. "You haven't pulled me into anything, Jane. I love you, whatever happens in you're life affects me. Whether it's an argument with your family or whether it's Hoyt. It all affects me. You're not on your own any more, Jane. And the sooner you come to realise that you have a wife in front off you, the better." Maura smiles softly.

I smirk. "You're right, I do have a beautiful wife in front off me. Wonna remind me why we're talking again or can I just kiss you?"

I chuckle as I see Maura thinking about her answer. "What if someone sees us? How are you going to explain that?"

"Well...I think there's one thing that my wife has forgot." I say seriously.

"And what's that?" Maura smiles.

I lean in closer to Maura and whisper, "we came in her car..." I wait to see if Maura clicks to where I'm coming from, but when she gives me a questioning look a few seconds later, I continue, "blacked out windows. My wife's car has blacked out windows. Which means I can do this..." I lean in and place a soft kiss to Maura's lips. I deepen the kiss when Maura places her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me closer. When we pull away, I whisper, "I can do that without anyone seeing. Plus a lot more."

I let out a chuckle when I see Maura's eyes widen in response to what I have just said. She playfully slaps my arm before she pulls me in for another kiss.

"Maybe..." I look at Maura nervously. "Maybe we should..."

"Are you nervous?" Maura chuckles.

I suddenly get the urge to wipe that smirk off her face. I don't know why I'm suddenly nervous to be around Maura sometimes. It takes me by surprise every time I am. I pull her in for a last kiss and run my tongue across her bottom lip. She gladly opens her mouth for me. I run my hand from her down her arm to her hand before I run it back up her stomach. She moans into my mouth when I cup her breast. I move my hand a second later and place it on her knee. I won't let her pull away from me so I hold onto the back off her neck as I move my hand from her knee, running slowly up her leg. I stop on her thigh and keep the kiss going for a little longer before I pull back.

Maura looks at me through hooded eyes and I notice her breathing is becoming faster. I rest my forehead against her and look down to watch my hand move closer to her where she wants it. I stop just before I get there and raise my gaze back to Maura's.

"Jane..." Maura whispers.

I pull back and remove my hands from her body. "We should go in. Ma's watching us."

"Are you really expecting me to walk into your parents house like this?" Maura asks shocked.

"Like what?"

Maura scowls at me as I laugh at her. "Turned on." She tells me.

"Yes...but if you're good, maybe I'll see to that on the plane." I tell her before I take her keys from her hand and unlock the car.

I let Jo run up to the house and I carry Bass. Once I put Bass down and say hello to my Ma I turn back and notice Maura isn't behind me. I panic and run back to the car to find her still in the drivers seat off her car. I relax and chuckle at the dreamy look on Maura's face, remembering what I have just near enough promised her.

"Maura..."I wait until she looks at me. "Ma wants to see you."

Maura nods and climbs out of the car. Once she is stood in front of me,she leans in to whisper, "I'm going to hold you to that." Before she walks away.

Now it's me who is left with a dreamy look on my face.


	21. Chapter 21

**JANE'S POV**

I'm sat at the dining room table holding my hot cup of coffee. Maura is on the phone to one off her assistants about covering for her while she is away. By the tone off Maura's voice it's the last thing she wants to be doing. I'm lost in thought about how bad this honeymoon could end up when I feel Maura place her hand on my shoulder. I look up and her and fake a smile.

'I'm sorry.' She mouths.

I wave my hand to tell her not to worry about it. She nods her head slightly and takes the rest of the call on my parents patio out back. She stands in view off the window and straight away I know it's so I don't panic or to at least try and stop me from panicking.

I notice my Ma stood at the door watching me. "Hey ma. You want some coffee?"

"I'll make a fresh pot." My ma tells me before moving to the coffee maker.

"Maura's going to ask you a thousand times if you don't mind looking after them both. Do you? I won't mind at all if you do, Korsak will look after them for us."

"I don't mind looking after them, Jane. I just don't understand why you're leaving today for a holiday you never mentioned. If something has happened, Jane, please talk to me. I'm your mother I might be able to help." Ma says taking hold off my hands.

"There is nothing wrong, Ma. Me and Maura just wanted a holiday. I'd thought you be happy about me getting a holiday. You're always telling me that...in fact you're always telling both me and Maura that we need to relax."

"But why England? Why not New York City or some place in America."

I sigh and lean back in the chair. "We both just fancied some place different. Have a break before I get cleared to go back on active duty. I already have the time off and Maura has a lot of holiday days to take."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I've made it clear that I'm not to be contacted by my assistants while I'm on holiday. They are more than capable to look after anything that might happen to come their way. They won't be in a job if I thought they were incapable.

I open the back door and make my way into the kitchen where Angela hands me a cup off coffee. "Thank you, Angela."

"You're welcome, dear." Angela smiles. "I hear I'm looking after Bass and Jo for two weeks."

"Only if you don't mind. I know we should have given you a bit of notice, just with everything that has happened these past few days, it kind of slipped our minds."

…

Angela watched as Maura sat next to Jane gripping her coffee cup. She noticed both off them had been acting strangely since they have arrived, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She put it to the back off her mind as she sat down at the table.

"Everything okay at work?" Jane asked looking at Maura.

Maura nodded. "Now it is, yes."

"What did they want?"

Maura sighed. "They wanted me to go in for this case they have just picked up. Apparently it's complicated."

Jane nodded. "What did you say?"

"Not to bother me when I'm on holiday. Told them I wasn't going in unless I was really needed. But seeing as though we are going to be in the Maldives, and out off contact, that they can cope without me."

Jane picked up on what Maura said as soon as it left her mouth. She wanted to correct her, remind her that they were going to England, but she didn't want to do it in front off her Ma. She was hoping her mother wouldn't have picked up on it. Jane just nodded and avoided her mother's gaze. She decided it would probably best if she changed the subject. "Ma, where's Frankie and Pop?"

Angela ignored Jane's question. "So...where are you actually going? England or the Maldives?" She watched as both Jane and Maura turned to look at each other. She didn't read anything in to it when she first saw Jane with her gun and badge attached to her hips. But now... "Okay, spill." Angela demanded.

"There is nothing to tell." Jane said as confidently as she could.

"You're lying to me. You..." Angela pointed to Jane. "...told me you were going to England. And you..." She pointed her finger at Maura. "...have just said 'we are going to be in the Maldives. You're both acting strangely, I noticed Jane watching you earlier while you were stood out back." Angela stopped for a few minutes to wait to see if either off them were going to talk. When neither off them did, she continued, "Jane you haven't been cleared for duty yet, but you are walking around with your gun and badge attached to your hip like you are. I know you're not allowed to carry if you're not on active duty. Something is going on and by the way you are both jumpy, I'm guessing it's not good."

"Ma..." Jane starts.

Angela cuts her off straight away. "No, Jane. Don't you dare lie to me. Now one off you is going to tell me what the hell is happening."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I can't believe I actually said we were going to the Maldives. It came out without me thinking about it. Off all the things I have to mess up on it's that. I can't blame Angela for wanting to know what is going on. I mean she is Jane's mother, she'll not not want to know.

I shift in my seat nervously and look up at Angela.

"Well?" Angela asks me sternly.

I quickly avert my gaze and look at Jane. I'm surprised she's not yelling at Angela to mind her own business.

Jane turns to face me and I will admit she looks rather defeated. She gives me a small smile before turning to look at Angela. "Ma, you best sit down."

…

**JANE'S POV**

There is no point in trying to hind it from my Ma any more. I know she'll not let us leave for the airport until she knows for certain where we are actually going and why.

I hate this. I hate Hoyt.

I take a deep breath and take Maura's hand under the table. "It's Hoyt, Ma."

It doesn't surprise me when I hear my ma taking a deep breath. "Is he out? Janie...is he coming after you again?"

I shake my head. "No, ma. We don't think he's after me."

"Then wh..." Ma doesn't even finish her sentence before it all seems to fall into place for her. "Oh my god. He's after Maura?"

I squeeze Maura's hand and look back at my Ma. "Yes...we think he's after Maura."

"And you're going away to keep her safe?"

…

**MAURA'S POV**

"Actually Angela, we are going away to keep us both safe. We don't know for certain if Hoyt is coming after me. For all we know at the minute he could very well be coming after Jane. Either way, we have both decided we need to leave for a while...let the people who are close to us at work find out what Hoyt is up to." I smile. "Angela...I know this is going to be hard but we both know Jane isn't strong enough at the minute to fight Hoyt off, for either one off us. It's best for us to leave and hope Vince and Barry can figure out what he has planned before we get back."

"Okay." Angela whispers. "Where are you going?"

"The Maldives." Jane answers. "But to everyone else, Ma, even Frankie and Pop, we are in London. Only you, Korsak and Frost actually know where we are. Okay, Ma? No one else."

"Okay." Angela sighs. "How can I can contact you?"

I smile as I hear Jane laugh. "You can't, Ma. We'll be back in two weeks."

I glance at the clock on Angela's wall an realise we only have a few hour until our plane leaves. "Jane...we need to get going."

"Okay," Jane smiles. She pushes her chair back and stands up. "We'll be okay, Ma. Don't worry about us."

"But I always will." Angela says as she stands. "I'll always worry about you both."

I can feel the smile growing on my face at Angela's words. It's still taking time to get used to having someone who is always worrying about me. Someone who always hugs me when they see me and when I leave. Someone who loves me like my own Mother should.

…

**JANES POV**

Ma insists on walking us to the door. When we get there she pulls me into a hug. I pull back a few minutes later and smile. "I'll see you soon, Ma."

"Be careful." Ma says before pulling Maura to her.

I lean back against the door frame and just watch. I love the fact that Ma loves Maura.

"Jane..." Maura pulls me from my thoughts.

"Mmm, what?"

Maura chuckles before she takes my arm and pulls me out the door.

"Janie, Maura..." Ma shouts us both as she makes her way towards us. "Look after her, Janie. Look after both of you."

"I will, Ma." I smile as I pull Maura into a hug. I watch the smile grow on my Ma's face. "I'm not going to let her out off my sight. I promise you that."

Maura kisses my neck before pulling out off my arms. "We'll keep each other safe, Angela."

I watch Ma take the last few steps towards us and take one off mine and Maura's hands in hers. "I love you both. Be safe."

I sigh and pull my hand from my mothers grasp. "Ow..." I groan when Maura elbows me in my side.

"We will be, Angela." Maura smiles. "And we love you, too. Now, go inside before you get cold."

I shake my head as Maura walks away from me and walks Ma back up to the house. I climb in the car and watch Maura lean forward and kiss her mother-in-law's cheek. I smile as I realise that Maura is now an official member off the Rizzoli clan. She has a real family, that will love and protect her. That will be there for her no matter what. She has always been family to us, but now she is officially.

"Are you ready to start our honeymoon?" Maura asks as soon as she climbs into the drivers seat.

"Want nothing more." I smile.

Maura returns my smile. "Let's go then."

I nod. "Lets go."


	22. Chapter 22

**JANE'S POV**

We should have been at Logan International airport by now. We've been travelling for thirty minutes already and it's only just this second that I have realised we aren't even going in the right direction. I've been so wrapped up in watching to see if we are being followed that I haven't really been paying attention to where we are going. Let alone paying any attention to Maura. I'm suddenly overcome with guilt. I mean I've dragged her into this, right? I've practically stapled a target to her back. I know for a fact that Hoyt will want to hurt me in the worst possible way and he already knows how close I am with Maura. He already knows that the easiest way to hurt me is to get to Maura.

I force myself to stop looking in the mirrors to see if anyone is tailing us. Maura's been with us long enough to know what to look out for. Sighing, I turn to look at Maura before I slip my shoes off and bring my feet up to rest on the dashboard. I take Maura's hand that is resting on her thigh and hold it in between mine. It's the first gesture I've made since we left my parents house and it causes Maura to take her eyes of the road for a second to look at me, a sweet smile tugging on her lips.

"Which airport are we flying from?" I ask as I close my eyes and rest my head against the head rest.

"Hanscom." Maura replies.

I open my eyes and Maura reply. I don't read that much into it. I figure Maura has brought the plane tickets, she knows what she's doing. I shrug and shoulders and close my eyes again. Maura's hand still in mine.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Jane." Maura says softly. "Don't fall asleep on me. You can sleep on the plane."

I hum. "I'm not going to sleep. Just resting my eyes."

Maura laughs at me. "Jane...we'll sleep on the plane. It's going to be quite a flight."

I crank open an eye to see Maura smirking at me. I shake my head but I can't help the smile that I know is already plastered on my face.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

A few minutes later I pull up in the airport car park. Cutting the engine I turn and look at Jane. She still has her eyes closed but I know she's not sleeping. "Jane..." I whisper as I gently lay my hand on her knee. "We're here."

Jane sighs. "Kinda got that part, babe." She smiles. "I'll get the bags."

I shake my head. "No, you won't."

Jane gives me a confused look. "Why not?"

"Because we are now officially on our honeymoon." I smile. "Someone will grab the bags for us."

Jane looks nervously down at her hands that are resting on her lap, before bringing her eyes back up to meet my gaze. "Erm...I kinda wanna take the bags with us."

I nod understanding that Jane will probably not trust anyone right now. She knows that Hoyt has the capability to get to anyone and with the publicity he got for the murders that went nationwide, Jane knows as well as anyone does, someone out there will help Hoyt.

…

**JANE'S POV**

After clearing the airport security we were lead into a private café area. I ended up having to get Korsak to get me cleared to fly with a weapon. After all me and Maura are actually flying by a private jet. Which I originally didn't know. I just assumed by the tickets Maura gave me when we got married, that we were flying first class _not _by a private jet.

I get pulled from my thoughts when Maura hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." I smile.

Maura nods as she sits down opposite me. "Jane...are you mad?"

"What?" I ask. I'm shocked Maura even asks me that. "Babe, I'm not mad at you. You know I'm not."

Maura nods. She takes a sip off her coffee before she takes my hand. "Jane...stop."

"Stop what, Maur?"

"Stop acting like you're scared to be near me." Maura eyes glance down at my hand.

I follow her gaze and realise that I have pulled my hand away from her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Maura shakes her head and I shut up immediately. "Jane...he already knows how clo..."

"Mrs Isles?" Someone interrupts.

Both me and Maura turn to see who has just call Maura. I slowly move my hand to the gun that is resting on my hip. Maura sees my hand moving and grabs it in hers before I can reach my gun. She shakes her head slightly and keeps my hand in hers.

…

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs Isles. But I thought you would want to get a head start on your journey."

Maura looks at the women and then back at Jane. "Thank you..."

"Oh...I'm sorry." The women laughed as she held her hand out for Maura to shake. "I'm Rebecca Robinson. But you both can call me Becca. I'll be your co-pilot for your flight." Becca stopped talking when another women joined the table. "Let me introduce you to Lena Haywood. Your pilot."

"Hi. Maura?" Lena looked from Jane to Maura.

"I'm Maura..." Maura smiled as she held her hand out. Once she had let go off Lena hand she motioned towards Jane. "This is Jane. My wife."

"Nice to meet you both." Lena says, shaking Jane's hand. "I understand you're carrying a weapon?"

Jane nods. "Yes. I know they put you on the spot when they asked you if you was okay with it. Are you?"

Lena nods. "I'm fine with it. But can I ask why you're carrying?"

"I'm a homicide detective. People have grudges against me. It's just security. It will not be on show on your plane. You have my word."

"Okay. Well it will be a pleasure to fly you and your wife to the Maldives, detective." Lena smiles. "We're ready when you are. We have clearance to fly any time within the next twenty minutes. So please don't rush your coffees. We'll be downstairs when you're ready."

…

**MAURA'S POV **

I watch both Lena and Becca walk away before I turn back to Jane who has a small smile on her face. I saw how Lena was around Jane. I saw the looks she gave Jane. "She's stunning." I say. She is, I'm not lying about that. She stands just short off 5 foot 5, she's slim and you can tell she works hard to keep fit and it shows. She has brown straight hair to just past her shoulders, brown eyes and, oh my god, that smile. That smile is enough to drive anyone crazy.

Jane looks at me like I'm crazy. "I'm sorry. Who is?"

"Lena. She's stunning." I watch Jane closely and I'm quite surprised she seems rather angry at what I have just said.

"Okay...Let me get this straight." Jane places her coffee on the table before she continues. "You are sat with your wife in a café, about to get on a private jet to go too the Maldives, on our honeymoon I might add...and you still tell me our pilot is stunning." Jane pushes her chair back a little, I presume so she can stand up easily. But she doesn't make a move to stand. Instead she keeps her gaze on me. After a few seconds she whispers, "that's just wrong."

I smile sweetly. "Don't you think she is?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Jane asks. "I didn't even know you liked women, and now you're telling me she's stunning."

"Well obviously I do like women, 'cause otherwise we wouldn't be here." I reply.

"You never said. You never told me this about yourself." Jane whispers, sadly.

I take Jane's hand. "Because I didn't know until I asked you to marry me." I smile.

"I didn't notice." Jane says.

"Notice what?" I ask.

"That Lena was stunning." Jane says.

I know straight away that she telling me the truth. I pull her closer to me by her hand and quickly capture her lips in a soft kiss. When I pull away I rest my forehead against Jane's and whisper, "well she noticed that you are stunningly beautiful. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you. And I don't think her knowing that you're carrying a gun helped matters."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I laugh. I mean full on laugh. Maura's behaviour falling into place. I actually can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. I mean it should have been obvious. When I finally stop laughing I look back at Maura who looking like I caught her sleeping on the job.

"This is Jane. My wife." I replay Maura's earlier introduction. "You were jealous before I even said hello to her."

Maura kept her face straight as she said, "well I did see how she looked at you. I didn't like it."

I smile. "I've married someone who gets jealous way too easy." I stand up and pull Maura up with me. "We should get going. Got a long flight ahead off us."

Maura nods. "Jane..." She whispers as I start to walk away.

I turn around to face Maura. "What's up, babe?"

"I'm sorry." Maura barely whispers. "For the jealousy thing."

I take the few steps back to Maura and place my hands on her hips, pulling her body flush against mine. "Don't be..." I whisper. "It's hot. But you do need to know that I will not cheat on you. Man or women. I don't want anyone else."

Maura nods. "I know."

"Come on." I tell Maura. "We have a flight to catch."

…

Jane takes Maura's hand in hers as the walk towards Lena and Becca. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Jane says as they come to a stop.

"It's not a problem, detective. Enjoy your coffee?" Lena smiles.

Jane felt Maura grip on her hand tighten and she couldn't stop the smile tugging on her lips. "Better than most airports coffee." Jane laughs.

"That's true. It's unbelievable how many coffees I have tasted that shouldn't actually be called coffee." Lena says, laughing. "Anyway come on. Lets get you both on the plane."

Lena turns and starts walking towards where the plane is, with Becca walking next to her. Jane and Maura slowly follow behind them.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I keep let Maura's hand go and wrap my arm around her lower back so my hand rests on her hip. I pull her closer to me and place a quick kiss on her cheek.

Maura rests her head against my shoulder as she wraps her own arm around my waist.

"You want to know something?" I smile.

Maura lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at me. "What?"

I lower my voice so only Maura can hear me. "Lena...she is hot."


	23. Chapter 23

**MAURA'S POV**

"Lena...she is hot." Jane whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

I stop dead in my tracks and look at Jane. Straight away I see a smile tugging at her lips and I know she is only trying to get me back from what I said about Lena earlier. "Oh, you really believe she is?" I smirk.

Jane shakes her head. "Nope. Not at all." Jane turns to look at Lena who was still walking the last few steps to the jet. "Well...okay, yes maybe, but not to me. I mean people will think she is stunning. I know you do and just between me and you, I think Becca thinks she is as well. I mean did you see her as she introduced us to Lena."

I laugh. "There's nothing going on between Lena and Becca." I say, lowering my voice a little so they can't hear us.

"How do you know?"

"Look at them." I say. "They're not together."

"Maybe. But maybe the are. Either way I'm going to investigate." Jane says smiling.

I shake my head at her but I can't help the smile growing on my face. I haven't seen Jane properly smile since she found out about Hoyt. This may be the distraction she needs until we land in the Maldives. "Then you best go do what you do best."

Jane looks at me like I've gone mad. "Oh, no...I'm not doing this on my own. I need you're help."

"Jane...I'm not helping you."

Jane frowns. "Please, babe. I can't talk to them both now, can I? You can talk to Becca while I talk to Lena."

"Jane, I'm..."

Jane puts her hand up to stop me from talking. "I'm not letting you anywhere near Lena." Jane says like it's the most natural thing in the world. "You..." Jane pokes me in the stomach, "...think she's hot."

I feel the smile on my face grew bigger. "She's got nothing on my wife, though." I tell Jane before I start walking towards Lena and Becca who are stood at the bottom of a few steps we have to climb to get on the jet.

…

**JANE'S POV**

Walking on the jet it suddenly dawns on me that this plane is only going to have me and Maura on board. Well apart from Lena and Becca. But seen as though we wouldn't get very far without them, I can't really complain that they are here.

The inside of this jet is stunning. It look nice from the outside but it's stunning inside. It seats up to 14 people, got TV's built into it, it's got a couch in the middle, it's own bar and it's own kitchen.

I'm too busy looking at the plane when Maura pulls me into the seat next to her. I turn to look at her and see her laughing at me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Maura laughs. "It's just...you look really at home in this world."

"And you think that's funny?" I ask.

"Yes actually, I do. But you need to stop acting like you haven't got the money to afford to buy one off these now." Maura smiles as she takes my hold of my hand.

"I haven't." I say, confused.

"You have, Jane. You have access to our money." Maura says.

I shake my head. "No. That's your money, Maura. It has nothing to do with me. Your money means nothing to me." The look on my face must tell Maura not to say anything more on the matter. I didn't marry Maura for her money. I will never ask her for a penny off it. That's hers. I want none off it.

…

Lena walks towards Jane and Maura. "Mind if I take a seat?" Lena asks.

"Not at all." Both Jane and Maura say at the say time.

Lena smiles as she sits in front of them both. "Right...I don't know if the company told you but the journey time will be about fifteen an half hours. Now this jet has got a maximum range of about twelve hours. Which means we will have to stop to refuel."

"Where are you planning on landing?" Maura asks.

Lena was just about to say something when Becca walks out of the cockpit. "Lena, we've got clearance. They say it's now or after two more airlines have landed."

Lena nods. "Ladies, are you both okay if we start our journey now?"

Both Maura and Jane nod. "We're all ready to go." Jane says.

Lena smiles as she stands up. "In that case I'll get this bird up in the air and we'll discuss where to refuel later. If that's okay?"

"That's perfect. Thank you." Maura smiles.

"It's not a problem. Just walk in if you need anything." Lena says before walking back into the cockpit. Becca following.

…

**JANE'S POV**

"Did you see that?" I ask, as soon as Becca closes the cockpit door. I never planned on trying to set up our pilots on the flight to our honeymoon, but I will admit, having something keep my mind off of Hoyt coming after my wife, kinda makes me relax a little. I think Maura senses it as well because she isn't putting up a fight.

"Jane..." Maura laughs. "Becca only touched her arm. They have to be close, they fly together."

"True. But did you see Lena, she faltered for a second before she continued walking. Something is going on between them."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Maura chuckles.

I shake my head. "Nope." I look out of the window next to Maura and see we are moving. "Stand up a second, babe." I tell Maura.

Maura looks at me confused but does as I ask. I quickly move into her seat so I can have a window view. "You know you could have just moved seats yourself. You didn't have to pinch mine." Maura tells me as she moves to set in the seat I have just left.

"That's true." I reply grabbing her wrist gently. "But if I did I wouldn't have been able to do this." I spin her around and pull her back so she falls into my lap. "You see the thing is..."

Maura goes to push up. "Jane, I'll hurt you."

"Maur...stay. You're not hurting me." I say softly. "Please."

Maura nods, but I can tell she's afraid of moving in case she does hurt me. I lean forward a little so I can lift her legs up and spin her around so she's leaning against the wall of the plane next to the window.

"There..." I smile. "Now I can look at the most beautiful women in the world and still see some amazing sights while flying over Boston."

"When did you get so romantic?" Maura questions.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not. Just being honest." I lean to the side a little and place a few kisses to Maura's neck before I make my way up to her ear, my mouth never leaving her skin. "I love you." I whisper.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I let out a soft moan and move my hand to wrap into Jane's hair. I try to pull her mouth to meet mine but she won't have it. She keeps her assault on my neck and moves her hand under my shirt, stroking the outlines of my hips and tracing around my ribs before starting it all over again.

After a while I drop my hand from her hair and stop her hand that is under my shirt. "Jane..." I rasp. "What are you doing?"

"Going through with the promise I made to you before we went into my parents place." Jane says in between kisses to my neck.

"Now?" I ask. "You do know that at any second Lena or Becca could walk back in here. Don't you think it would be a good idea to at least wait until we have decided where is best to refuel. Or maybe wait until we are in the comfort of our honeymoon home."

Jane pouts a little, but nods her head. "You're right."

"I always am." I whisper before I lean up and capture her lips in a slow kiss that is full of emotion.

…

"Will you be okay if I go and talk to Dr Isles and her wife? See if there is anywhere they would like to stop so we can refuel." Lena asks.

Becca turns to face her. "Not a problem. I've got this."

Lena stands and takes the few steps to the door that is blocking the cockpit off from the rest of the cabin. Opening the door, she sees Maura sitting on Jane's lap, talking quietly. She doesn't want to interrupt as she knows the company she works for should have sorted this out with the clients before they confirmed. "Dr Isles, Detective."

Maura tries to stand up but Jane just tightens her grip around her wife. "Please Lena, call me Maura."

"And Jane." Jane says.

Lena nods a smile growing on her face. "Okay then. Maura, Jane, would you like to request where we refuel. It'll take a few hours for us to be back up in the air, so you could probably grab some coffee and a nice lunch."

"Does it have to be en-route to the Maldives?" Jane asks, loosing her grip on Maura enough for the doctor to stand up and sit down next to her.

"A little detour will be okay. It'll just add to the time on you're on board." Lena says. "Where you thinking Detec...sorry Jane."

Jane smiled as Lena corrected herself. "I don't know how far off route it is. But how about Italy?"

Lena smiled. "It's actually not that far. It'd probably add about two hours onto the journey though. If you're both okay with that. We could stop in Italy."

Jane turned to face Maura. "How about I treat you to some proper Italian food? Even better than my Ma's."

"Sounds perfect." Maura whispers. She turns to face Lena, "you and Becca must join us though."

"Thank you." Lena says. "But we really couldn't impose."

"Nonsense," Maura smiles. "We aren't going to let you both sit in the airport drinking horrible coffee. We won't hear of it. You best go and tell Becca you'll both be going us."

"Maura, really, we'll be okay in the airport." Lena says, looking at Jane for help. She just receives a shake of the head from Jane. "Okay. Fine. If you are both sure?"

"Oh we are." Jane says.

"Okay. Thank you. But if you insist on us both joining you then it's only fair if you let me pay." Lena says, before turning to walk back into the cockpit to leave the newly weds to it. She quickly turns back around though to find both Jane and Maura smiling at each other. "Erm...Rome, okay?"

Both Jane and Maura nod. "Rome's perfect." They both say.

…

**JANE'S POV**

Once Lena has closed the cockpit door behind her, I turn to face Maura. "Okay...what's going on?" I ask with a massive smile on my face. I could tell Maura was against me trying to figure out what was going on between Lena and Becca, but I knew she wouldn't say anything because I was finally focusing on something other than Hoyt. But now...now she has just practically forced both Lena and Becca into having something to eat with us.

"What?" Maura say sheepishly.

"You know what." I tell her as I take her hand in mine.

"Did you see the look on her face when she saw how we were sat?" Maura asks me.

I think for a second before I say, "no. Can't say I really took notice. I was kinda distracted."

"She looked sad." Maura says softly. "Like...I don't know. She just looked like she was hiding something."

I smirk. "Oh, so you finally want to help me?"

Maura nods. "Yep. By the end of our honeymoon they'll be dating if they aren't already."

"Okay." A sudden thought occurs to me. "But don't you dare invite them to spend the next two weeks with us. I like them both, but I don't want to spend my honeymoon with them."

Maura smirks as she climbs back into my lap. "Oh believe me," Maura whispers as she moves her mouth to kiss the soft spot behind my ear. "I'm not sharing you with anyone once we get to the house. In fact...I don't ever plan on letting you out of the bed."

"Mmm..." I mumble. "We'll see about that."

I've known both Lena and Becca for less than a few hour, but something about them both puts me at ease. A relief washes over me at the thought that Hoyt hasn't got to either one off these two woman. And for that...I can share my wife with them while we eat.

"Are you okay?" Maura asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nod. "Is it wrong for me to trust them both when we hardly know them?"

"No." Maura smiles softly. "You're a excellent judge of character, Jane. You go with your instincts. Don't doubt them. But just so you know, I trust them both too."

I nod and snuggle further back into the chair. I close my eyes as Maura leans her head against my shoulder. "I'm sorry if I fall asleep." I mumble.

Maura chuckles. "Don't be, Jane. You're exhausted. So am I if I'm honest with you. How about we sleep for a while?"

I nod. "Sounds good." I whisper.

I open my eyes when Maura goes to move again. "No...stay please. I want to hold you."

Maura nods. "Okay. But lets move to the couch."

A few minutes later we're both laid out on the couch. Me laying on my side and Maura snuggling up into the side of me. I lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, baby."

Maura opens one eye to look at me. "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**MAURA'S POV**

I wake up hearing both Lena and Becca deciding on drawing straws on who has to wake us up. It doesn't feel like we have been asleep for that long but considering we hardly slept the night before I think we could both sleep a few hours more than normal. I'm just about to open my eyes and let them off the hook when Becca starts talking again.

"They look really cute together." Becca whispers.

"They are." Lena agrees. I can't help but notice the sadness in her voice. "Look, I'll wake them up. You go and get clearance to land." Lena says, her emotion from a few seconds ago, gone.

"Lena..." Becca starts. I open my eyes slowly and see Becca has hold of Lena wrist. "I'm sorry. I know I messed up but let me explain...please."

I watch as Lena's gaze falls to the hand Becca is holding her with before lifting her gaze to meet Becca's again. "You didn't tell me about him. I had to find out..."

"We used to be like them." Becca interrupts as she points to me and Jane, but she surprises me that she keeps her eyes on Lena.

Lena turns to look at both me and Jane. She smiles sadly when she sees me watching them. She looks back and Becca, "we're not doing this now. Maura you might want to wake Jane up. It'll not be long until we can land in Rome."

"Okay. Thank you." I smile softly as I move to sit up. "Erm, Lena..." I wait until she looks back at me, "are we still on for lunch?"

Lena nods. "We are. We'll be all set to go once the plane is in the hanger."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I wake up to Maura placing soft kisses on my face. "Mmm. Have we landed yet?" I ask, my voice full of sleep.

Maura chuckles softly. "Not yet, but Lena said it wouldn't be long now."

"Did she wake you up?"

Maura shakes her head. "No, well actually...yes. They were talking and I woke up. You know I'm a light sleeper when we aren't somewhere familiar."

"I know." I smile softly. I turn on my side to face Maura. I can see the worried look in her eyes but I know she's trying really hard to hide it. I lift my hand to her face and gently push a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's a matter, Maur?" I whisper.

Maura closes her eyes for a second before slowly opening them again. "Would you ever cheat on me?" She says quietly. So quietly in fact that for a second I think I've misheard her until she meets my gaze. I know then that she is being serious.

"Never." I say. "Where's this coming from, Maura?"

"Not even if you miss the male anatomy?" Maura asks, ignoring my question and avoiding my gaze.

I lean closer and place a soft kiss to Maura's lips. It only last a couple off seconds before I pull away and rest my forehead against Maura's. "You think I'll miss dick?" I ask once silence has washed over us.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I pull back slightly so I can look at Jane. She's got a small smirk on her lips and her eyes are burning into mine. For the first time Jane Rizzoli ever is unreadable to me. I can only take a couple of seconds of her looking at me before I crumble and press my face into her neck. I feel Jane wrap her arm around my waist an pull me closer to her before she turns to lay on her back pulling me to lay on top off her.

I lift my head from Jane's shoulder and look down at her confused. "What are..."

Jane cuts me off. "Lift up a second."

I'm more confused than what I was a few seconds ago so I make a move to climb off of her.

Jane quickly stops me. "No. I didn't say move off me, Maura. I said lift up." Jane leans up and takes my lips in a short kiss before dropping her head back on the pillow. "Lift your hips, Maur." She whispers.

I have no idea where Jane is thinking about taking this but I know she won't let me get out of it. She's wanting to get a point across. I just have no idea what that point is. I push up so I'm on taking my weight on my arms and on one leg. I keep my eyes locked with Jane's but it only lasts until I feel Jane start to undo the button and zip on my jeans, then I can't help but close them. "Jane...what are you..."

…

**JANE'S POV**

Maura drops her head to my shoulder when I cup her through her panties. "Jesus, Jane."

I smirk at her reaction before I pull my hand back out, a second later though I push my hand under her panties which causes Maura to collapse on top off me. I turn my head sightly and kiss behind her ear. "Do you really think I'll miss cock when I have you." I say softly.

Maura lifts her head off my shoulder to look at me. Her eyes are hooded and her pupils are dilated. "It'll be natural for you miss the male anatomy."

I raise my eyebrows and push past her folds to get to her clit. I watch Maura close her eyes and let out a soft and quiet moan. It just makes me want this more than I did a few seconds ago. "I'll never miss anything when I'm with you." I lean up and capture Maura's lips in a passionate kiss. She pulls away a few seconds later when I start to circle her clit with my finger. "Plus..." I rasp, "we could always buy some toys." An image of Maura wearing nothing but a strap on creeps into my mind and I can't help the growl that escapes my mouth. I wrap my free hand in Maura's hair and pull her head back of my shoulder. "We're defiantly buying some toys."

Maura nods her head before she lets it fall to my shoulder again. She pushes her hips down against my hand and for the first time since I started this, I realise Maura is moving her hips. The back off my hand rubs against my trousers and I automatically open my legs for more.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

When I asked Jane that question I never thought this could come out off it. I wrap my left hand in Jane's hair and hold on. I run my fingers down Jane's side and quickly move my fingers to start to undo Jane's trousers.

Jane drops her hand from my hip and grabs my hand she gently pulls my fingers away. "Maur...what are you doing?"

I thought it would have been obvious what I was trying to do. I push up on the arm that Jane hasn't got hold off, still keeping my hand wrapped in Jane's hair. "I can't stand not touching you any more, Jane." I plead.

Jane smiles. "And I want you to touch me, Maur, I really do. But not now. Not here."

"Why?" I ask softly, still keeping my hips moving slowly.

"Because I don't know if I will be able to keep quiet. And I don't want an audience." Jane whispers.

I nod at Jane's answer but it doesn't stop me from pushing my hips down so her the back of her hand pushes against where I so desperately want my hand to be right now.

"Oh God." Jane lets out in a moan. "Maura..."

I smile before I place a quick kiss on her lips before I trail kisses down her jaw to behind her ear.

…

**JANE'S POV**

"Maura, Jane. Can you fasten your seatbelts please. We'll be on the ground in ten minutes."

Both me and Maura freeze when we hear Lena's voice. I glance over to the cabin door expecting to see Lena stood there, but she isn't. Neither one of them are. I realize we must have heard Lena over the speakers.

A smile tugs at my lips as I start to move my fingers again.

Maura's still frozen in my arms. "Stop, Jane." She whispers in my ear.

I keep my fingers moving as I thread my fingers with Maura's free hand. I flinch slightly when Maura bites my neck.

"Jane..." Maura says when she pulls away from my neck. "Jane, stop." I know she's being serious by the tone of her voice.

"No one's there, Maur." I whisper.

Maura lifts to head to look at me before she looks towards to the cabin door. She lets out a sigh of relief at knowing that we haven't just been caught.

"Maura..." I rasp. "Can you come like this or do you..." I stop when Maura captures my lips. When she pulls away from the kiss, I continue, "or do you want me inside?"

"Like this." Maura confirms.

I nod and squeeze her hand that I'm holding. "Good...then you better come quickly because we'll be on the ground in a few minutes."

Maura nods as she speeds up her thrusts against my hand, my fingers moving even faster than what they were a few seconds ago. She rest her forehead against mine and locks our gaze.

"I love you." I whisper. "I love you like this." I kiss her lips and continue when I drop my head back on the pillow. "I'll never miss cock when I can have this at home."

"Jane..."

"Come, Maura. Come for me."

Maura drops her head to my shoulder and a few seconds later she comes, muffling her moans with my jacket.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

A few minute later I feel Jane pull her hand out my panties. I can help but groan at the loss of contact. "Jane, that was..."

I hear Jane moan so I lift my head to look at her. I can feel my arousal build back up again when I see Jane with her fingers in her mouth and her eyes closed. "Jane..."

Jane opens her eyes and finds my gaze. She slowly pulls her fingers from her mouth, a smirk appearing on her face. "I can't wait to taste you." She whispers.

I climb off Jane and button my jeans back up before I pull Jane into a sitting position and sit behind her. A few seconds later the plane lands and Jane turns to smile at me. "Did I get my point across?" She smirks.

I nod. She couldn't have done better by just talking to me. "Oh..." I remember, "Lena and Becca used to be a couple."

"How do you know that?" Jane asks.

"I heard them talking when we was asleep. I think Becca cheated on her. She started apologizing and Lena just came out with 'you never told me about him', I put two and two together." I rush out.

"Well," Jane starts, "at least we have something to go on now. Let's see how lunch goes."

…

A few minute later Lena and Becca landed the jet. Once the jet was in the hanger they walked into the cabin to find Maura and Jane sat on the couch. "We're in Rome." Lena says, smiling softly. "Do either off you need anything out of your suitcases or anything?"

"No," Maura says. "We're good to go."

"Jane, did you have an restaurant in mind when you suggested stopping in Rome?" Lena asked.

Jane shook her head. "No."

"Then would you both be okay if I recommended somewhere for us to eat?"

"That'll be perfect." Maura says. "Where?"

"Have you ever heard of the Ponte Milvio?" Lena asks.

Both Jane and Maura notice the massive smile on Becca's face. "No." Jane says.

"Actually I have. Milvian Bridge?" Maura asks. When Lena nods, Maura continues, "couple's will lock a padlock to the bridge and throw the keys behind them into the Tiber river below, thereby making an unbreakable bond of love." Maura says.

Lena nods. "Sounds romantic, right? Anyway I know a little restaurant just off that bridge. Amazing atmosphere, amazing food and it's a run by a proper Italian family."

"Sounds perfect." Maura says. "Jane?"

"You're right. It's sounds perfect." Jane smiles.

"Right, that's sorted. We'll be ready to go in about five minutes. Just need to make a quick call." Lena says, before climbing off the jet and walking to the group of workers stood at the bottom of the hanger.

Jane, Maura and Becca are in the middle of a conversation when Lena returns with a massive smile plastered on her face. "Ready to go?"

They all nod before they start to walk out of the hanger. Lena directs them all to a white Maybach Landaulet.

"Oh my god." Jane gasps. "We're not..." She turns to face Lena. "Are we?"

Lena nods. "We are. It belongs to the company. They keep cars around the world in case we need to use one. This is the only one off these car that we own." Lena explains.

"Maura...do you know what this car is?" Jane asks, getting excited. "I used to dream about owning a Maybach car. I mean look at it. It's a nice fucking car."

Maura laughs at her wife's giddiness. "Jane, it's just a car. A very nice car I might add."

"Can the roof come down on this model?" Jane asks.

Lena and Becca laugh. They had never seen anyone get so excited about a car before. "Yes." Lena says. "Do you want it down?"

Jane just nods.

"It's got a rear refrigerator, which is currently cooling a bottle of champagne for you both." Lena says, walking to open one of the back doors while Becca did the same on the other side. "I thought you'd both want to start your honeymoon in style."

"This is perfect. Thank you." Maura says, climbing into the car.

"It's not a problem, Maura." Lena says. "It's the least we could do seen as you both insisted on us joining you both for a late lunch, plus I liked you two when I first met you. Which is very unlike me. So just sit back and relax." Lena closes the door and turns to face Jane. "Jane, you actually need to get in the car."

"Can I drive?" Jane blurts out.

Lena laughs. "What about your champagne?"

"It can wait. We'll drink it on our way back." Jane pleads.

"And Maura?" Lena chuckles. "Won't Maura mind?"

…

**JANE'S POV**

I open the door that Lena has just closed behind Maura. "Maura, sweetheart..."

Maura turns to face me, a smile tugging at her lips. "Go ahead and drive your dream car." Maura's smile grows a little bit.

I jump up before I lean down and take her lips in a passionate kiss, not at all caring that we have an audience. When I pull back I wrap Maura up in a hug. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you."

"Keys?" I say holding my hand out for Lena to hand me the car keys.

"You don't need them. As long as they are in the car it'll start when you push the button on the gear-shift lever." Lena says to me, before turning to look at Becca. "Do you wonna sit with Maura while I give Jane directions?"

I don't hear Becca's answer as I'm to occupied with the car. I climb into the drivers seat and a few second later Lena lowers into the passengers seat.

"We're ready when you are, Jane." Lena says, bringing me away from my thoughts. "Just take it steady with her. She's a beautiful car to drive."

I hear Maura snort at Lena for calling the car a 'she'. Both me and Lena can't help but laugh when Maura turns to Becca and says, "It's not a she...it's a car. Why do people always want to call their cars a she?"

"I have no idea." Becca replies. "Lena does it all the time. No matter what car she's driving it's always a she."

I turn to face Lena as I push the button on the gear-shift lever. "Which way, Captain?" I ask.

Lena laughs. "Go behind the hanger and then once we are out of the airport follow the road until we get to a roundabout, go straight over then take the first exit at he second roundabout. Then it's just stay right until you are on the A90, then we just basically stay on that road until I tell you to branch off. Okay?" Lena asks.

"Okay." I reply.


	25. Chapter 25

**MAURA'S POV**

We've just finished eating a beautiful Italian meal in a restaurant called Righetto Al Grappolo D'oro. We've only had one bottle of wine for the table. Both Lena and Becca have stuck to drinking water. The conversation all way through dinner was about me and Jane, what we did for a living, how we met, etc. They were both shocked that we have only been dating for nearly two months.

"So..." Jane starts as she looks at me before turning to face Lena. "Have you always been a pilot?"

Lena smiles and nods. "Yep. I leant to fly when I was young. My dad used to be a pilot. Flying is something I've always wanted to do."

"How long have you been flying for the company?" I ask.

"Actually...I've only been flying private jets for four months." Lena admits before continuing, "I used to fly for the U.S Military."

"Okay..." Jane smiles, "that's impressive. Why did you leave? I mean if you don't mind me asking?"

Lena drops her head and takes a deep breath. When she finally looks up she isn't looking at us, she's looking at Becca. "I got a medical discharge." She says before turning to look at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jane smiles softly.

"Don't be." Lena admits. "I'm not. It was the right time for me. Anyway, when I left the military I went home, well to my parents farm, spent a few months there before I bumped into an old friend." Lena smiles. "She told me the company she works for was looking for a pilot. Two weeks later I get the call saying the job is mine if I want it. Four months later I find my myself in Rome with a newly married couple who insisted on me and Becca joining them for lunch." Lena smiles.

I lift my hand and signal the waiter over. I turn just in time to see Lena reach into her bag and pull out her purse. "No, Lena." I lean over the table to stop her. "Please, let me."

"Maura..." Lena starts.

"Please..." I interrupt. "It's the least I can do. Did you see my wife's smile while she was driving that car." I smile. "Please."

"Okay." Lena nods, before putting her purse back into her bag. "But next time, it's on me."

I pull my card from my bag and go to hand it over to the waiter. When I realise what I'm doing my hand stops mid air and I turn to look at Jane. I don't want to use my card and have it tracked by Hoyt or someone he is working with.

Jane places a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, Maura."

"Are you sure?" I ask, still uncertain.

Jane nods. "It's okay. Frost'll cover it up."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I turn and see both Lena and Becca looking suspiciously at us both. I understand their concern, they've just heard me telling Maura that'll Frost will cover up everything either of one us spends on our cards. I know that I can't just leave it like that, they will eventually start asking questions, and their questions could lead to Hoyt finding us.

"I...erm..." I stammer. I have no idea what I'm meant to say.

"Jane..." Maura says softly while placing her hand on my thigh and gently squeezing. I know she is trying to tell me I don't owe them an explanation.

I smile softly at Maura before I turn back to face Lena and Becca. "Okay," I lean forward and rest my elbows on the table in front of us. "You know I'm a detective, right? Well I've kinda got my own person stalker. He's in prison, but my partner found some...let's just say, he found something I hoped he never would, he told me and now we all think he's going to attempt to escape custody to get to me again. That's why I'm carrying my gun."

I lower my head, taking in a few deep breaths before I look at them again. I don't know how they will react. I mean they are flying a detective and her wife to the Maldives. Very unlikely...but possibly with a serial killer following. I start talking again before either one can get a word in. "Neither of you are in danger. Frost...one of my partners, he's covering every track we leave behind. No one knows we are heading to the Maldives, except my partners and my Ma. We're as safe as we can get."

Becca takes a sip of her water before placing the glass back on the table and looking at me. "Don't feel like you have to protect us, Jane. Like you said, no one knows you're going to the Maldives. But if it would make you both feel safer we can always delete you from our records, make sure no one actually knows you're flying with us."

I smile at Becca before I start to get nervous. "Thank you. But you don't have to do that. Frost already has, he did it before we left Boston. I'm sorry but we can't..." I stop talking when the waiter comes back to the table and hands Maura her card.

"Excuse me," Lena says pulling her phone from her pocket. "I have to answer this."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I can tell Becca is listening to half the conversation Lena is having over the phone. From what Lena is saying she's speaking to someone at the airport. I take the opportunity to talk quietly to Jane. I lean closer to Jane and place my hand back on her thigh. "You okay?" I whisper softly.

Jane slowly turns to face me. "They needed to know. I would've had to tell them anyway because Frost deleted us from their records. They would have started to ask questions." Jane tells me.

I nod. "I know." I glance at Lena and Becca to make sure they aren't playing any attention. "But are you okay?" I ask again. I know Jane well enough to know that when something is bothering her, or when she is scared she pulls back. It's like she builds a six foot wall around her, in less than a few seconds, and she lets no one break it down. Not even me.

"I'm fine." Jane says, playing her wedding ring.

I nod and decide not to push Jane to talk to me in front of Lena and Becca. I keep my hand on Jane's thigh while I take another sip of wine. A few seconds later, Lena ends her phone call and turns to face us.

"The jet is ready when you two are." Lena says.

"Okay. We might as well get going back to the airport, haven't we?" I turn to Jane.

Jane nods. "Yep. Let's get going."

…

By the time they get back to the airport Jane and Maura have finished filling both Lena and Becca in about Hoyt. They hadn't mentioned any names and kept nearly all the details to themselves. Lena and Becca never questioned anything, they both knew that if it was important for them to know anything that Jane and Maura would them.

Less than half an hour later the jet was back up in the sky flying towards the Maldives.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

We've been in the air for about twenty minutes and me and Jane have barely said one word to each other. I tried to sit opposite her when we sat down but again Jane pulled me to sit on her knee. I didn't try and pull away, knowing that being like this was the only way I will be close to Jane right now.

"You know..." Jane whispers as she takes hold of my left hand and squeezing slightly. "You know I meant it, don't you? When I said I loved you."

I nod and pull back slightly so I can properly look at Jane. "I know you meant it, Jane. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

Jane smiles at me slightly before turning to look back out the window.

I watch her for a few minutes before I interrupt the silence that has fell upon us again. "Why did you tell Lena and Becca that Hoyt was after you and not me."

Jane slowly turns to face me. She keeps her gaze down, so she can avoid mine.

"Baby..."

"It makes it easier. If I say it out loud..." Jane pauses for a second as she takes in a few deep breaths. Once she opens her eyes she meets my gaze. Her eyes are shining with a few unshed tears. "If I say it out loud it makes it all real. But right now...holding you like this, just the two of us, this makes it all feel like a sick joke. One that we'll both get over." Jane says before dropping her head to rest on my shoulder.

"Listen to me, Jane. Please." I beg. I wait for Jane to lift her head, but when she doesn't I move my shoulder slightly and place my fingers under her chin, giving her no option but to look at me. "Listen to me, sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen to us. Okay...we have two very good friends who also happen to be amazing detectives covering our tracks. We're safe, Jane."

Jane nods. "We're safe for now." She adds.

I stand up pulling Jane up with me and I drag her towards the couch. I push Jane down so she is laying on the couch and straddle her waist. She smirks at me as she lifts her hands to rest on my hips. "How about we catch up on some more sleep then when we wake up we'll be in the Maldives, about to get on a speedboat to take us to the island where we will be spending the next few weeks sunbathing, swimming, relaxing, making love and anything else we can think off. Barry and Vince will get in touch if we need to know anything, but until then lets just concentrate on us. Nothing but us."

Jane nods before she moves her right hand from my hip to behind my neck and pulls me down into a slow kiss. Jane's the first to pull away. "Nothing but us from now on. I promise." Jane says softly.


	26. Chapter 26

**JANE'S POV**

When I wake up the first thing I notice is Maura wrapped around me, she's laid on her side with her right arm over my waist and her right leg bent at the knee and over my legs. I try to move but she mumbles something against my neck and her grip over my waist tightens slightly. I keep my arm wrapped around Maura's back until I know for certain that she has fell back to sleep. I slowly move off the couch and stand up, I can't help but smile when Maura groans before turning over to lay on her back.

I stretch out my back before I walk towards the cockpit. I place my hand on the door handle but before I open it I turn back to look at Maura. I'm still finding it hard to believe that she's my wife. I mean how can someone like Maura want to be my wife? She comes from a high class background where as my Pop worked every hour God sent just to keep food on the table for us. Our paths would never have crossed if it wasn't for work. And now I get to call my wife and spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I watch Maura for a few more seconds before I open the cockpit door.

Lena turns to look at me and smiles. "You're finally awake. Is Maura up as well?"

I shake my head. "No, she's still asleep. Been a rough couple of days, we've hardly slept. How long have we been asleep?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"About six hours. We've only got an hour left before we're in the Maldives." Lena says.

"Really?" I ask slightly shocked. It only feels like we've been asleep for a couple of hours, if that.

"Yep. You'll be enjoying the sun and the sea in a hour." Lena confirms.

"I better go and wake Maura up." I say softly. I smile before I turn to leave.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

"Maur...sweetheart, you need to wake up." Jane whispers.

I open my eyes slowly and look at Jane. "Why?" I mumble.

Jane chuckles softly and takes my left hand in hers. "Because we'll be on the ground in less than an hour." Jane says before pulling me into a sitting position.

I watch Jane stand up and sit back down behind me. She placed her legs at either side of me before pulling me back against her and wrapping her arms around my waist. I snuggle further back into her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"What time is it?" Jane questions.

I lift my right wrist up and glance at my watch. "It's 9:15pm back in Boston. Which means..." I pause for a second before continuing, "it's about 6am in the Maldives."

Jane nods. "So we'll be landing at about 6:45. Not bad for a days travelling I suppose."

"We've only a short speed boat ride before we'll be on the Island. Get our keys then we can go to bed if you like."

Jane shakes her head. "No," She whispers. "I mean we can go to bed, but we're only having a few more hours of sleep cause I want to take you for a late breakfast/early lunch."

"Sounds perfect." I whisper before closing my eyes again.

After a few minutes of silence, Jane places a few kisses just behind my ear. "Maur...don't fall asleep on me." She whispers.

I hum as I turn my head into her neck. "Just resting my eyes." I mumble.

Jane laughs. "Yep, I believe that."

"You know I can't lie." I tell her.

"Go back to sleep, Maur. I'll wake you up when we land."

…

"Do you want to go and tell them we'll be on the ground in ten minutes?" Lena asked.

"Sure." Becca said.

Jane looked up when she heard the cockpit door open. She smiled as she saw Becca walk out.

She knew they would be landing soon but she kinda hoped they'd put it off for a little bit longer. She loved holding Maura like this and much as she wanted to get to the Villa they were staying in, she didn't want this moment to end.

"Ladies, we'll be landing in..." Becca quickly cuts herself off when she saw Maura asleep in Jane's arms. "I'm sorry," Becca whispers.

Jane smiled softly. "It's okay. How long until we're on the ground?"

"Ten minutes." Becca says, keeping her voice quiet so she doesn't wake Maura.

"Thanks for letting me know."

Becca nods before turning back around and walking back into the cockpit.

Jane waited a few more minutes before waking Maura up. "Sweetheart, we're here."

"Really?" Maura asked, voice full of sleep.

"Yes, really. We're landing in a couple of minutes."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

We've just stepped off the jet and started walking towards the car that is going to drive us to the speedboat when I hear Lena shout after us. Both me and Jane stop and turn back around.

"Listen...I know you both want to get to your Villa but I just wanted to give you this." Lena says, handing me a piece of paper. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call."

"Wait..." Jane interrupts. "You'll be flying us back home in couple of weeks, right?"

"It could be any pilots who works for company. It really depends on who's free. But if you want, I'll make sure we pick you up." Lena explains.

"It'd be great if you could." I smile.

Lena nods. "Well you got my number, it'll save me giving it to you back in Boston. We'll see in two weeks. Enjoy your honeymoon." Lena smiles before turning back around to walk back to Becca.

We're in the car for less than fifteen minutes before we pull up at the waters edge. We climb out of the car and get led towards the little harbour, where someone else shows us to the speedboat that will be taking us to the island.

We climb on and Jane leans against the back before pulling me against her. She lifts her hand to cup my cheek before she pulls me in for a kiss. When she pulls away I rest my forehead against hers. "I love you." She whispers.

I'm suddenly overcome with emotion. I just nod my head to afraid that if I say something I'll fall apart. I don't want that. Not now...not now we're here. I move my head to rest on Jane's shoulder, so she won't be able to see the tears I know are threatening to fall.

"This place is beautiful." Jane whispers. "Thank you."

…

**JANE'S POV**

"You've booked into the Royal Villa, is that correct?" The receptionist asks.

I turn to look at Maura and raise my eyebrow.

Maura holds my gaze for a few seconds before she turns to look at the receptionist and nods. "Yes, that's correct."

The young women nods before coming out from behind the desk. "If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you were you're staying for the next two weeks. You can leave you luggage, someone will bring it to you."

"Thank you." Maura smiles. She takes a step forward before turning around to face me. She takes hold of my right hand and pulls me towards her while she takes another step backwards. She does this for another few steps before she turns back around and falls into walking at the side of me, our hands still joined.

We walk past something that I can only describe as a giant jungle gym. It's got five of what I can only call tree houses, all joined together by wooden log bridges. On the decking it's got seating that looks like it's made by a few double mattresses laid on top of each other, with all different colours and patterned cushions on them. It's got a bar, a few standing tables with lighting in the middle of them and baskets of fruit all around.

"That's the tree house lounge." Maura says when she sees me looking at it.

I turn to look at Maura. "The tree houses give that away." I smile.

"That's really what they call it. I looked into the island before I confirmed anything. Around this corner there will be ten Villa's. Same if you walk the other way. It's got ten Villa's on each side. Along with seventeen over water Villa's. It's got five diverse dining venues and a 24hour In-Villa dining. Two resort pool, an over water Spa and Gym. And it's even got a 1.7k over water running lap, along with a dive and water sports centre." Maura told me.

"This is your Villa for your stay here." The women said, walking up a little path, through some trees, leading to decking.

The first thing I saw when I walked onto the decking was the plunge pool. There was two sun loungers on one side of the plunge pool and on the other side there was a circle garden day bed under a wooden gazebo. The Villa itself was pure white and two storey. It had floor to ceiling windows. I turn to look at Maura and I see the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my entire life. I can't help but return it.

"The beach that belongs to this villa is fenced off all the way down to the waters edge. You shouldn't see anyone on it, unless you invite them. If you didn't, please let us know. This is the only private beach we have on the Island so you can feel free to roam around. A cleaner will come around once daily, unless you specifically don't want them to. You have a fully stocked bar, and the wine you ordered in already cooling for you. If you want to change the temperature of your pool, let us know. Purified water is available at any of the bars or restaurants, we wouldn't recommend drinking any other water." The women stopped and looked at us both. "Is there anything I can help you with before I leave you to look around?"

"No, I don't think so." Maura said smiling. "Can you think of anything, Jane?"

I shake my head.

The women holds her hand out, "in that case, here's your key."She hands it to Maura. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy your stay."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I watch the young women walk away before I turn to see Jane watching me. I'm just about to ask if we should go and look around when Jane pulls my body flush with hers.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispers.

I nod. "Of course."

"How much, roughly, did you spend on the outfit you're currently wearing?" She asks.

I look down at the Gucci jeans and the oversized sleeveless top that I'm wearing, before I lift my gaze back to Jane's. "I can't remember the exact price I paid, but around $1500.00. Not to mention the $1095.00 I spent on the shoes. Why?"

Jane looked at me before she smirked. "Would you miss them?"

"I'd miss the shoes." I say without having to think about it. "The outfit, I really only wore because it's comfortable and I knew we'd spend the day travelling here. Now though, I'll admit it wasn't my best idea." I sighed. "I'm not used to being this hot at quarter past seven in the morning."

"Let's go to the beach." Jane rushes out.

"Now?" I ask.

Jane nods. "Yes. We can look around the house in a bit. Come on." Jane begs. 

"Okay." I answer.

"Take your shoes off. Don't want to ruin them." Jane says, placing a hand on my elbow while I slide my feet out of my shoes.

"You know I love you, right?" Jane asks, tightening her grip on my hips slightly. When I nod, Jane continues, "don't be mad me, okay?"

I look at Jane before I realise we're stood right on the edge of the pool. I quickly realise Jane's plan and try to pull away from her. "Jane, don't...don't you dare. Jane, I mean..." I scream Jane's name when we touch the water, but quickly close my mouth before we go under.

We come back to surface a few seconds later and I see Jane with a massive smile plastered to her face. She comes closer to me but I back away. I have to fight not to smile when Jane pouts at me. She's soon wearing the famous Rizzoli smirk when she realises she's backed me up against the pool wall.

"Have you cooled down now, baby?" She whispers in my ear before she starts trailing kisses down my jaw line until she takes my lips in a passionate kiss.

I know where she wants to take this when I feel her fingers play with the bottom of my top. I put my hand against her chest and push her backwards. "I'm going to get some more sleep." I say. I watch Jane's face fall before I turn around and place my hands on the edge of the pool before I push myself up and climb out of the pool. I walk to the door before I turn back to look at Jane who's still in the pool, staring at me. "Are you coming?"

Jane groans before she climbs out the pool the same way I did. She stops in front of me before she pulls her tank top over her head and starts to undo her jeans.

"Jane." I whisper.

Jane smirks at me. "What? Maura, I'm not walking through the villa in dripping wet clothes. Not a chance." Jane says as she struggles to get the jeans off. When she stands back up straight, she looks at me. "Well, Maura, you walking through dressed like that?"

I try to keep my eyes fixed on Jane's, knowing she's only trying to get a rise out of me. I can't though, knowing my wife is stood in front of me wearing nothing but her bra and panties, I can't help myself when I left my eyes trail up and down her body. She's wearing a dark blue bra and matching panties. Her wound still looks red, but not as angry as it did. It just makes her look more beautiful. She got that wound for protecting me and Frankie, it will never be anything else to me but beautiful. When my eyes meet hers I can see the uncomfortable look she is trying to hide. I walk towards her and trace my index finger around her wound. She jumps slightly and I again rise my gaze to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to do that." She whispers.

All the flirtatious banter from a few minutes ago is completely gone. I keep my eyes locked with Jane. "You're gorgeous." I whisper.

Jane smiles softly. "And you're still overdressed." She says.

"You're right, I am." I moved away from Jane before I undo my jeans and pull them off, before pulling my top over my head and placing it on one of the sun loungers.

"Straight to bed, then look around?" Jane asks.

"Yes." I answer.

…

**JANE'S POV**

We barely pay any attention to the Villa as we walk in and climb the stair that are at the back of the living room. I open the first door at the top of the stairs and straight away I know it's the master bedroom. It's massive. There's a king sized bed with the headboard pressed up against the far wall. It's got a couch at the bottom. But the thing that grabs my attention is the view. It's got four massive windows all overlooking the Indian Ocean.

I walk over to one of the windows and look out. It's not the Villa from the paper Maura showed me at home. This one's different. This one hasn't got the Ocean wrapped around it. This one's got a private beach.

Maura walks over to me and leans against the window panel opposite me.

"What happened to the Villa you showed me back home?" I ask.

"They couldn't give us it because we were coming earlier than planned. So I upgraded to this. Why, do you not like it?" Maura asked, slightly unsure of herself.

"No. I love it. But you didn't have to upgrade."

Maura nodded. "I did. Once they told me about this Villa, I couldn't not upgrade. They don't advertise this Villa online. They only offer it over the phone and then it's got to be available before they even tell you about it. We were lucky." Maura smiled.

I nod. Turning my attention back to the Ocean. "How much did all this cost you, Maur?"

"Why?"

"So I can at least give you some money towards it." I say turning to look at Maura.

"Jane, this is for you. For us. Just enjoy yourself..."

"But I..." I interrupt.

"No. Jane, it's all paid for." Maura says taking my hand in her. "Just relax. It's all sorted."

I nod. "Okay." I whisper.

Maura pulls me towards the bed and pushes me down. "We've had a long day. Let's finishing catching up on sleep then we can start our honeymoon. Okay?" Maura whispers, as she lays down beside me and wraps herself around me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Okay." I answer.

"Depending on what time we wake up..." Maura whispers, "we could see the most beautiful sunset from where we are right now."

I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

**MAURA'S POV**

I sit up in bed and lean against the headboard, it's only then that I realise Jane isn't in bed. It quickly dawns on me that it'll be the shower running that I can hear. I smile to myself and finally let myself have a proper look around the room. It's a lot bigger than what I thought it would be. It's all white, in fact the only colour in the room is the fruit. It's got a bedside table on either side of the bed, a white couch at the bottom of the bed and a white coffee table with a bowl of fruit on it. The flooring is tiled white but with a black border, I remember it was cool to walk on when we first walked in. It's simple but it looks beautiful.

I grab my watch from the bedside table and have a look what time it is. 1:43pm. We fell into bed at eight this morning. I climb out of bed and wrap a sheet around me before I walk over to the windows. You can image what the beach looks like here. It's got beautiful white sandy beaches and the sea...well the sea is so clear that you can actually see the bottom. No photo in the world could do this sight justice.

I turn to see Jane watching me from the en suite doorway. Okay, I lied...No photo in the world could do the sight I see in front of me, right now, any justice. Jane's wearing a white towel wrapped around her body and her hair wrapped up in another white towel. I keep my eyes on Jane as she smiles softly at me before she walks to the other side of the room to our suitcases. The suitcases I didn't even know were in the room.

"When did they get dropped off?" I ask.

"About a hour an half after we went to bed." Jane answered, lifting her suitcase up onto the bed and opening it.

"And you've been up since?"

Jane looks at me and nods her head. "Yes."

"What have you been doing for the past four hours then?" I ask walking towards her. I sit down on the couch and watch as Jane pulls her clothes from the suitcase.

"I was laid in bed watching my wife sleep." Jane keeps her focus on her suitcase and finally pulls out a black bikini. "Aha, I knew I put you in here somewhere." She turns to face me, "you..." She walks to stand in front of me and pulls me up. "You need to have a shower because I'm going to phone for some lunch, then were going to spend the day on the beach and not move. We've got two whole weeks to look around the Island."

"Okay." I nod. I take a few steps towards the en suite when Jane grabs my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turn to look at Jane and see the serious look on her face. I'm confused. "To take a shower like you said."

Jane smiles at me before she pulls my body flush against hers and wraps her arms around my waist. "And you can. But you aren't going anywhere until you kiss me first."

…

**JANE'S POV**

Maura smirks at me before she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a soft kiss. She pulls away a few seconds later. She keeps her eyes locked with mine as her fingers trace down my neck to the edge of the towel I have wrapped around me. She pulls on the folded over part that is keeping it in place. It drops a little, but our bodies being pressed together is keeping it in place. "Join me?" Maura asks sweetly.

"I've just had a shower, Maur." I reply.

Maura nods before stepping back a little. "I'll be back out soon."

I grab the top of my towel before it crumbles to the floor. "Maur..." I don't get to finish what I wanted to say before Maura closes the bathroom door behind her. I drop my head and sigh before I turn around and fall backwards onto the bed.

I don't know why I'm so terrified about the idea of Maura making love to me. I close my eyes and groan as I kick my feet in frustration.

"You know it's not very sexy when you do that."

I let my legs fall back to the bed before I open my eyes to see Maura stood over me. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on me." I let my eyes roam over Maura's body. I can't help but bite my bottom lip at the sight of her dressed in only her underwear.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I keep my eyes locked with Jane's as I climb on the bed and lower myself into a sitting position on top of Jane's hips. "I'm going to take a shower later. Right now..." I lean forward and push up on my arms so my body doesn't touch Jane's. "Right now I want to make love to my wife." I whisper in Jane's ear, before I trail a few kisses up from her ear to her lips.

"Maura..." Jane rasps.

"Mmm?" I pull back when Jane doesn't say anything else. "Are you in pain?" I ask as I see the worried look on her face.

Jane shakes her head, "no, I'm fine."

"Then what's making you look so worried?"

"I've never let a women..." Jane stops herself from continuing, but it's pretty clear what message she is trying to get across.

"I've never done this before, Jane." I confess. "Before we got engaged I had never even thought about doing this. But since out wedding night you have given two mind blowing orgasms. I just want to return the favour. I hate not being able to touch you."

"Were you scared?" Jane asks me.

I wasn't expecting Jane to ask me that. I drop my head for a second before I realise that it most than likely won't help Jane with her confidence. I lift my head and lock my eyes with hers again. "I was terrified." I whisper.

Jane seems shocked by my confession. "You never said."

"Because I wanted it." I reply. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me, Jane. I knew I had no reason to be scared."

"Hey..." Jane whispers. "I'm not scared because I think you might hurt me. I don't know why I'm scared. I can't explain it."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I lift my hands up to rest behind Maura's neck before I gently pull her down. "Kiss me."

Maura nods. "Gladly." She leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss.

It soon turns passionate once Maura runs her tongue across my bottom lip. I can't help but moan into the kiss and it doesn't surprise me when Maura takes advantage of my open mouth. I move my hands from the back of Maura's neck to her shoulders and pull down gently. Hoping she'll get the message.

Thankfully she does. She pushes up on her arms as she entwines her legs with mine. I can't take much more so I pull down on her shoulders a little harder than I intend to. She collapses on top of me with a groan. She pulls her mouth away from mine and smirks at me. "Thought you were scared."

I smile. "I was. But I can't think of anything when you kiss me like that."

Maura smirks at me before she places a few kisses to my neck. "Will you tell me if I hurt you?" She whispers.

I wrap my hand in her hair and pull her back gently. Once our eyes lock, I let my grip go but still keep my hand in her hair. "You won't hurt me, Maura. Just don't be too rough with me. Okay?" I wait for Maura to say something...anything...but when I get nothing back from her I finally see the questioning look she's still got on written on her face. "Okay," I sigh. "I'll tell you if you hurt me."

…

Maura smiled down at Jane before she closed the distance between their lips. She was finally going to get the chance to make love to Jane. She was nervous yet excited at the same time. She had been wanting to do this since Jane gave her her first orgasm. She managed to move one of her legs so her thigh was resting against Jane's core. She couldn't help but push up slightly. She was rewarded with a moan coming from Jane.

"Maura...please."

Maura pulled her mouth away from Jane's neck and looked up at her wife. "I'm not rushing this, Jane. So don't me. I want to take my time."

Jane nodded. "Okay."

Maura smiled softly as she slowly lowered her mouth to Jane's. She kept the kiss simple, not wanting to rush this. She knows if she stays in this position with Jane she'll be able to achieve an orgasm as well, but she wants this time to be about Jane, not about her. She moves to lay on Jane's left side, opposite the gun shot wound, she didn't want to add more pressure to the recovering wound.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I'm resting on my elbow, half on Jane and half on the bed. My hand of the arm I'm resting on moves behind Jane's neck as I capture her lips in a heated kiss. My free hand starts at Jane's hand as I draw soft patterns up and down her arm before I finally let it rest on Jane's shoulder. I pull my mouth away from Jane's as I trace the edge of the towel that's keeping Jane covered up. I get to the part that I undid earlier and pulled it free again. I don't move the towel just yet.

I feel Jane's hand move from my hip to the back of my neck before she pulls me into a soft but passionate kiss.

I move my hand from the towel to Jane's cheek and back again. I take the edge of the towel and slowly pull it of Jane's left hand side. I don't want to move to fast in case she stops me, so I go slow knowing that she'll be grateful she can feel what I'm planning to do.

I keep my lips locked with Jane's as I slowly run my finger's down her exposed left side. I reach her breast and I'll tell you know I want nothing more than to be able to actually look at Jane's body but I know she's nervous so I keep our kiss going and my fingers moving down to her hips. I lift my weight of Jane and start running my fingers back up Jane's body, where I was just laying, pushing the towel away from the rest of Jane's body as I go. Once my fingers get back to her shoulder I let the kiss fade out. I lower my weight back down on Jane's right side and I lean my forehead against Jane's and wait patiently for her to open her eyes.

It takes a few minutes but finally Jane opens her eyes and looks up at me. "Are you okay?" I ask softly.

Jane nods her slightly, "I'm good." She whispers.

I keep my eyes locked with Jane's as I slowly lift my head. I pull back as far as I can go without actually moving off my arm before I let my eyes roam over Jane's body. She's breathtaking. I run my gaze over her a couple of times before I force myself to slow down, enough so that I can actually remember this moment. Her breast are smaller than mine, but they'll fit my hands perfectly. My eyes roam over her taut stomach, her toned abs before going even lower. I stop at her pussy and I can't help but bite my bottom lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to leave my mouth. I force myself to carry on with my journey of Jane's body. My eyes roam all the way down, what seem right at this moment, never ending tanned legs. Once Jane's toes are in my vision, I drag my eyes back up Jane's body and I finally notice that Jane has pushed herself further back into bed.

I place my hand on Jane's hip as my eyes again lock with hers. "Don't." I whisper. "Don't try and hide from me. You're beautiful, Jane."

Jane keeps quiet but she does give me a small smile. I know she's not used to receiving compliments, unless it's about her work, but I at least thought she would be used to hearing that she's beautiful.

"You're beautiful." I whisper. I see Jane's smile get a tiny bit bigger at my words. A few seconds later I'm being pulled into a heated kiss.

…

**JANE'S POV**

Maura's the first to pull out of the kiss, but she keeps her mouth busy by kissing along my jawline to my ear, before she takes her mouth to my neck.

It surprises me when a moan comes out of my mouth as Maura keeps placing kisses lower on my body. I'm not usually loud when it comes to sex, but I did tell Maura earlier that I didn't think I'd be able to say quiet.

I feel Maura place kisses in between my breast before she places a faint kiss just above my gun shot wound. She pulls back looks at me.

I'll admit that I never expected her to have tears in her eyes. Before I have the chance to say anything, Maura starts, "I nearly lost you. I thought I would have to spend the rest of my life knowing that you never knew that I loved you. The rest of my life on my own."

I don't get the chance to reply as Maura has decided to reattach her lips to my skin. She kisses her way back up but this time she pays attention to my breasts.

…

Jane moans as soon as Maura takes her nipple into her mouth.

Maura realises it a few seconds later and moves up to Jane's mouth, taking her lips in a soft kiss. She moves her leg further away from Jane's sex and moves her hand from Jane's wound to trace a few patterns on Jane's stomach before going lower.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I know as soon as I feel Maura's hand go lower what she is planning to do. I struggle with the thoughts that are have suddenly made their way into my mind. I don't know if I can let Maura go there. I don't know if I can let my best friend go there. I slam my eyes close and take a deep breath. Her touch feels different from anything I have ever felt before. I don't know if that's because she's a women or because she's my best friend. Wife. She's my wife. Doctor Maura Isles is my wife. She's my wife before anything now, and it's very hard to get used to.

I pull my mouth away from Maura's as I feel her fingers slide through my folds. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that Maura had reached my pussy.

"Jesus...Maur..." I rasp.

I open my eyes and see Maura looking down at me with a smirk on her face. "You feel amazing."

"And once again you're...oh god," My hips buck forward on their own accord as Maura circles my clit. I breathe out a breathy moan, "you're over dressed."

"Well you can sort that out soon." Maura smiles.

I nod and close my eyes as Maura moves her fingers down to my entrance before slowly pushing one finger inside me. I groan and pull my bottom lip in between my teeth as I bite down. Maura thrusts in me a couple of times before she adds a second finger.

My hips match every single one of Maura's thrusts and I know with her curling her fingers and finding my g spot, along with her swipes against my clit that it's not going to take long before I come. I want to slow it down a little, but I know that nothing I do is going to divert the orgasm I can feel coming on. I do the only thing I can think off. I grab behind Maura's neck and pull her face closer to mine. "Maur..."

Maura seems to know what I'm wanting to say. "I know baby." She whispers.

I nod. "Kiss me?" It wasn't meant to come out like a question, but it doesn't bother me that it does as Maura smiles softly at me before leaning down and taking my lips with hers.

We keep the kiss going until the very end, until I have no option but to rip my mouth away from hers to let a moan. "Jesus, Maura."

Maura drops her head to shoulder and turns slightly so she can kiss my neck. She trails kisses up to ear before sucking my ear lobe into her mouth.

If its possible it feels like the thrusts of my hips speed up slightly.

"Come, Jane." Maura moans. "Come for me." She thrusts harder than what she has been doing, but that mixed with her voice telling me come and her uncoordinated swipes across my clit is enough for me.

"Ohh...fuck...MAUR..."

Maura slows her thrust but doesn't stop until I've rode out my orgasm. She keeps her fingers in me as she lifts her head and places a faint kiss on my cheek then lips.

I wrap my free hand into her hair and pull her up slightly. "That was...I haven't got the words for that. But...Jesus, Maura. Amazing."

"Any regrets?" Maura asks me shyly.

I nod. "Only one." I smile at Maura's worried expression. But my smile doesn't last long as Maura slowly pulls her fingers out. I groan at the loss of feeling.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped. I knew you weren't ready." Maura says sadly.

"Hey," I lift my left hand up to cup her cheek. "The only regret I have is that it has took me this long to let you do that to me. You have a lot of making up for lost time to do."

Maura beams at me and I can't help but match the smile. "Maybe after lunch. I'm starving."

Right at that second my stomach decides to make it presence known as it grumbles. Both me and Maura burst out laughing. "I'm not the only one by the sounds of it." Maura chuckles.

I pull Maura back down and she moves her body to lay on me. "I love you."

"Mmm." Maura hums into my neck. "I love you more." She mumbles.


	28. Chapter 28

**MAURA'S POV**

I walk out the bathroom and pull my suitcase up onto the bed. I open it up and straight away I pull out my red bikini. I change into it before I pull out my black tie dye beach dress. I pull it over head before I walk to stand in front of the full length mirror on the wall next to the en-suite door. I take the towel of my hair and let it fall down onto my shoulders. I run my fingers through it before I grab my comb from my bag. I decide to leave it down, knowing it'll dry quicker and be easier to style later. Plus, I'm kind of in a hurry to see Jane. I quickly comb through it before I place the comb on a bed side stand and turn to go and find Jane.

I get to the top of the stairs when I notice there is another door to my left. We didn't have chance to look around this morning when we first came in but I can't help the curiosity that is running through me. I'm pretty sure Jane would have looked around while I was in the shower. I push open the door and walk into another bedroom. It's smaller than the one we slept in earlier but it's just as beautifully decorated as the other one. This one hasn't got a couch and the full length windows have a beautiful view of the trees and gardens of the Island. I close the door behind me and start walking downstairs. There's paintings of shells and beaches hanging on the wall of the stairs, the first paintings I have seen since being here.

The stairs lead into the lounge, which is open plan with the kitchen. I feel a light breeze before I realise that the doors backing out onto the beach are open. I glance the beach looking for Jane but I can't see her so I know she's somewhere in the villa. I turn around and see a passage way leading behind the stairs. I take another look around the lounge and kitchen, making sure Jane defiantly isn't here, before I walk down the passage way. The door's open so I take a small step inside before I stop dead in my tracks.

I see the two car stimulation games before anything else. I've just walked into the games room. Except this isn't the game's room I had in mind. As well as the two car arcade machines, it's also got two motorbike arcade machines, a pinball machine and a shooting arcade machine. I turn to look at the far end of the room and see Jane walking towards me with her head down. She's running her fingers over the wood of the American 9 foot pool table. She has no idea I'm actually stood here.

I watch her for a few minutes and I'm suddenly pulled into the memory I have of my fingers being buried inside her. I grab the edge of the door frame for support as my knees go weak. I feel the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach and I know I'm aroused. I can see her clearly in my mind moaning underneath me and thrusting her hips against my hand. I should have watched her come for the first time, but instead I had my head on her shoulder, telling myself that this time it's about Jane. And willing my hips to keep still.

I snap back to reality when I feel Jane wrap her around my waist and pull my body flush with hers. "What are you thinking about?" She asks.

I shake my head, indicating nothing. I can't trust my voice at the minute.

"You were thinking about something. You're blushing and you were biting your lip. Your pupils are dilated." Jane smiles softly at me. "You're turned on...aren't you?"

I drop my head to Jane's shoulder and mumble a soft "yes."

Jane pulls back and takes my hand in her. She walks past me and pulls me with her. She leads us into the lounge and sits down on the couch before she pulls me down to sit on her knee. She wraps her arms back around my waist and places a few kisses on my neck. "What were you thinking about?" She whispers.

"You."

Jane laughs at me. "Well, I would have been disappointed if you weren't." She takes hold of my right hand and locks our fingers together. "What were you thinking about?" She asks again.

"I should have watched you come." I say shyly, taking my bottom lip between my teeth and biting down softly.

"You can, Maur." Jane whispers.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I pull Maura into a heated kiss and move her so she's still sitting on my lap, but both of her feet are resting on the arm rest. I let her hand go and push on her shoulders gently. She quickly realises that I want her to lay down, and she doesn't disappoint me. I move so I'm resting on my knees, with both her legs at the right side of me.

I keep my eyes locked on her and watch as her eyes scan over the position we are in. A frown appears on her face and I'm struggling to find a reason as to why its there. I get pulled from my thoughts when I realise Maura is actually moving. She bends her right knee and moves it, so she has one leg at either side of me.

I let my eyes roam over her body as my hands run up her legs. Once my hands reach the flimsy material of her beach dress that is loosely resting on her thighs, I chance a quick look back at her face. Her eyes are tightly shut and she's biting her bottom lip again.

I slowly push the material down her thighs, so it's scrunched up around her waist. Before I can do anything else Maura is in a sitting position in front of me, pulling me in for a heated but soft kiss.

"Jane..." Maura whispers.

I hear her, but I refuse for take my mouth away from her neck. I gently squeeze her hand to let her know I have heard her. I feel her wrap her fingers in my hair and she tugs slightly.

"Jane..." She whispers again, but this time she pulls my head away from her. She starts giggling when I let out a groan.

I place my hands on her hips and move in for another kiss only to have her move back a little. "What's a matter?" I ask slightly panicked.

Maura smiles softly at me. "Nothing. It's just this..." She pauses for a second before blurting, "I want us to come together."

I let of a sigh of relief and nod. I move in for another kiss and this time Maura doesn't move away from me, instead she presses her lips against mine. My hands move from her hips to play with the dress scrunched up around her waist.

Maura pulls away realising a groan. "Just take the damn thing off." She whispers in my ear.

"I will...eventually."

Maura groans again. "Jane...I don't want you to tease me."

"But I want to tease."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I'm not in the mood to be teased. Jane's already got me where we both want to be and I can tell by heaving chest and the look in her eyes that she's turned on too. I'm okay with teasing...but I don't think I'll be able to hold off an orgasm if she teases.

I place my hands on Jane's shoulder and push her to lay back as much as she can, with the couch arm in our way. I somehow manoeuvre my legs so I'm resting on my knees before I lower myself onto Jane's abdomen.

"Well..." I say firmly, "I'm in no mood for your teasing."

"Maur..." Jane starts.

"Jane," I cut her off. I take my beach dress off and place it on the back of the couch before I move to lay down fully on top of Jane. She knows what I'm planning to do because she opens her legs for me to settle between them. We both gasp at the feeling of being this close. We haven't actually been in this position yet and I'll be honest with you now, I'll never just fed up of this feeling.

"Maur..."

"So this is how it's going to be." I cut her off again. I quickly move so I'm straddling on off legs and I gently push forward so my thigh brushes against Jane's pussy, as Jane's thigh does the same with me. "First, we're both going to come..." I move my hips again before I continue. "Like this." I lean down and take her lips in a passionate kiss. "Then tonight..." I gasp as Jane starts moving her hips against mine. "Then tonight you can tease me as much as you like."

Jane's fingers grasp at my hip. "You promise?"

I nod. "You have my word."

…

**JANE'S POV**

If it's possible I pull Maura's body closer to mine. Her eyes are glued to me as our hips keep thrusting against each other. I let out a moan and close my eyes.

"Jane...open your eyes for me babe." Maura whispers. "Please."

I slowly do as Maura wants, but my eyes flash open in fear as I hear a male voice shouting my name. I tense up and my right hand goes straight for my gun that I hid under the couch cushion until I could arrange a safe later today.

"Jane Rizzoli?" The male asks.

I look up and realise Maura has pushed up off of me and was currently resting back on her knees, looking at the door towards the beach. "No, I'm her wife." Maura says.

"I'm sorry," the male said. "She ordered some lunch and asked if we would set it up overlooking the beach. Just wanted to let her know it's all ready."

"Thank you." Maura smiles.

"Is there anything else you need while I'm here?"

Maura shakes her head. "No, thank you."

I hear the footsteps disappearing and Maura finally turns her head to look at me. "Jane...are you okay?" She rushes out, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of my gun in my hand resting against my stomach.

I nod, the grip of my hand loosely slightly. "I'm okay."

"You thought..." Maura starts but stops herself, probably knowing I don't want to talk about who I thought it might be or what could've happened. "Shall we go and eat?" She asks standing up and holding her hand out for me to take.

I reach up and take her hand. "What about?" I wave my hand between us hoping Maura will pick up on what I'm trying to say.

Maura smirks. "We've got before tonight to finish what we have just started. Let's just eat now, okay?"

"Are you sure you can hold off for a while?"

Maura gives a tiny nod. "I'm a big girl Jane, I'm sure I'll cope."

I smile. "Somehow," I lower my voice slightly, "I doubt that."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I climb the first three stairs before Jane asks me where I'm going. "Lunch is outside Maura, not upstairs."

I turn to face her. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to get you something to wear."

Jane looks down at what's she's wearing. "What's wrong with this?"

I bite my lip softly as my eyes trail up and down Jane's body a few times before settling on Jane's face. "I can't get through today with you only wearing a bikini. You need to put something else on."

Jane smiles at me. "But I haven't got a beach dress."

"I'm sure I'll find you something."

…

I come back downstairs a couple of minutes later and head outside. I find Jane pouring us a glass of wine each at the table. "I can't believe you brought your Red Sox Jersey with you." I say, handing it over.

Jane takes it and pulls it on. "I also brought my BPD t-shirt as well."

I smile. "It actually doesn't surprise me."

Jane smiles as she starts to button up the middle couple of buttons, leaving her breast still exposed in her bikini top and her abs still showing. "That better?" She smirks.

I don't answer, instead I take the glass of wine Jane placed on the table a few minutes ago. I take a sip and sit down, watching Jane sit opposite me. I take a look at the bottle so I can know what wine I'm actually drinking. "Romanée-Conti," I look back up at Jane whose smiling softly. "Jane, this is a really expensive not to mention hard to find, in some places, bottle of wine. How did you?"

Jane shakes her head. "I asked for the best wine they had. This one seems perfect to start our honeymoon of with, don't you think?"

I nod. "It's perfect."

"Good. I'm glad you approve." Jane smiles.

…

**JANE'S POV**

"You know..." Maura starts, she stands up and walks around the small table stopping in front of me. "You're very distracting." She says. She bends down slightly and reaches for my Jersey.

I was expecting her to undo the buttons not button up the rest of them. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"You're very distracting." Maura repeats.

I laugh. "Isn't it a little to warm for me to be wearing this all buttoned up?"

"Maybe...but at least I'll be able to finish the rest of my chicken salad." Maura smiles.

…

I stand up and undo the buttons of my Jersey, knowing Maura is watching every move I make, I slow my movements down a little.

"What are you doing?" Maura asks.

"I'm going to go swimming." I finish unbuttoning the jersey and take it off.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I watch as Jane takes a few steps on the beach before turning to look at me. "Are you coming?"

I nod and stand up. I take a step forward as Jane turns around and continues walking towards the sea.

I can't help but groan. Jane looks absolutely stunning in her bikini and it really is taking all of my will power not to pin her down and continue were we left of earlier, before the interruption.

Jane chuckles at me. I know as soon as I look in her eyes that she heard me groan. "You okay there babe?"

I walk up to and kiss her softly. "You're a tease, Jane Rizzoli."

"No," Jane shakes her head. "You're just too turned on for your own good."

"And whose fault is that?" I ask.

Jane laughs as she walks into the ocean. "Are you coming swimming, Doc?"

I nod and walk into the ocean. I walk in so the ocean is on my mid thigh before I dive under. I swim under water to where Jane is standing and come up in front of her. "How long we staying out here for?"

Jane shrugs. "I guess that depends on what we need to get back to land for." She smirks.

"Well..." I lean forward and place a kiss just below Jane's ear before I take her lobe in my mouth and nibble slightly. I smirk when Jane grasps at my hips. "I'll leave that to your imagination." I whisper.


	29. Chapter 29

**MAURA'S POV**

I've only been in the ocean for ten minutes before I swim back to shore. When I'm back on the beach I turn and see Jane is still swimming around. I watch as she takes another deep breath before she goes back under water. I walk back up to the Villa and quickly retrieve my book from my suitcase before heading back to the beach. I grab Jane's Red Sox Jersey as I walk past where we had lunch. The sand is too hot for you to lay on it without something underneath you. It's got two sun loungers up near the Villa, but I don't want to mess about dragging one down to the waters edge.

On the waters edge I place my book on the sand while I make a pillow out of sand. I move to my left while I lay Jane's jersey down on the sand before I lay down on my back and try to get comfy. My calf and feet are resting on wet sand so I know that every time we get a wave, the water will come over my legs. Just how I wanted it to be.

I take one last look at Jane, who still seems content to keep swimming around, before I pick up my book and open my book. The Guardian. Written by Nicholas Sparks. It's one of my favourite books. I've lost count of how many times I have read it, but I always read it whenever I go on holiday. And I always make sure I read it at least once a year. I don't know why but every time I read it, I always pick up on something that I didn't last time. It's like reading it again for the first time.

I'm half way through reading chapter one when I notice, out of the corner of my eye, Jane walking towards me still knee deep in ocean water.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I kneel down at the side of Maura's hips and place my right hand on her stomach. She doesn't look at me instead she keeps her eyes glued to the book that she's reading. I don't mind, it actually gives me a chance to properly look at her.

I can't tell you how beautiful she is. She's breathtaking. She has a few freckles on her chest that I haven't really paid any attention to. Her breasts are perfect. She's got a toned stomach, I'm guessing from all the yoga she does, and all the yoga she tries to get me to do. Her legs are toned, but I already knew that, especially with the amount of times I've actually watched the muscles in her legs flex when she's walking in her ridiculously high shoes. The shoes that I have no idea how she manages to walk in.

"Jane..." Maura whispers.

I shake my head slightly to get rid off all the thoughts that are currently running through my head. I trail my eyes down her body once more before I let my gaze settle back on Maura's face. "Mmm?"

"Jane," Maura smiles. "You have to stop...I can't concentrate. I've read the same paragraph at least ten times already."

"Stop what?" I ask. I have absolutely no idea what I'm meant to be doing.

Maura looks more confused than I do. "Your hand, Jane." She says, pointing to my hand.

I snap my gaze to my hand that I remember placing on her stomach when I knelled down. The hand that is now playing with the ties to Maura's bikini bottoms. I have no idea when I moved my hand, but I can't help but smirk when I look back into Maura's eyes. Arousal. That's the only thing I see. "You want to pick up where we left off earlier?" I don't give Maura the chance to answer, instead I take the book out of her hand and place it above her head. I lean closer to her but stop just before our lips touch. It only lasts a second or so before Maura leans up, closing the distance and kissing me passionately.

When Maura finally lets me pull back slightly, I can't help but smile when I hear her hum. I wait patiently for her to open her eyes. When she does, I whisper, "spread your legs for me."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I hold back the moan that catches in my throat and instead I wrap my fingers in Jane's hair and pull her in for a heated kiss. It only takes a few minutes before I feel Jane hold her weight on her arms as she starts to reposition herself to hover above me. So I do as she wants. I spread my legs for her.

Jane pulls away from the kiss first. She holds my gaze as she lowers her body down against mine. We both moan simultaneously. Even with our bikini's blocking skin on skin contact this feels absolutely amazing. "Oh god..." Jane moans tightly shutting her eyes.

I lift my right hand to cup Jane's cheek. "Move in with me." I whisper. I don't shock myself with what I have just asked. Moving in together seems like the next step we should take. But I am shocked with how I have just asked her. I mean, with the position we are currently in and what we are about to do, us moving together should be the last thing I'm thinking about. But for some reason the thought of Jane moving back into her apartment when we get back home, the thought of me having to go to sleep and waking up on my own, the thought of Jane not being in my house scares me more than I ever thought possible.

Jane's eyes snap open and she looks at me with a questioning look.

"Move in with me." I repeat. "When we get back to Boston I want you to move in with me. I don't want to fall asleep on my own at night and I don't want to wake up alone in the morning." I confess.

…

**JANE'S POV**

We have a lot to talk about. Things I know we should have talked about before we even got married, but we were both... I don't know, to happy I guess. I'll be the first to admit talking isn't one of my strong points. I guess I thought if I started talking first about our future, things may stop between us before they really began so I never said anything and just hoped Maura never would until we were married. She never did, well at least not the real important stuff. Now everything that has just happened with Hoyt, the only thing I could really focus on while still in Boston was my wife's safety.

I lean down and take her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. When I pull back I lean our foreheads together. "I had no intention of letting you fall asleep or wake up on your own." I pull back slightly so I can look into her eyes. "I was actually thinking that we could I dunno, buy a house together." I say shyly.

Maura's smile grow a little. "You want to buy a house with me?"

I nod. "I mean if you do. Or I could move in with you and we can slowly start looking for our perfect house."

"It could take a while for us to find the perfect house." Maura says, placing her hand on my hip. "Can we have this conversation later? I don't really want to talk about houses right at this second." She leans up and places a few kisses just below my ear. "Right now," she sucks softly on my ear lobe before grazing her teeth across it. She lets it go when she hears my gasp and she continues, "I want you to make love to me."

I smirk down at Maura. "I think I can manage that." I whisper.

Maura places her hand on my shoulder and pushes me away. I move back a little, unsure of what she is planning to do. "Jane, you need to get of off me." Maura says.

"Why?" I ask, sitting back on my knees so I'm straddling Maura's waist.

"So we can go inside." Maura says as she sits up and tries to move.

I place my hands on her shoulders and push her back down. "We're not going anywhere, Maur." I tell her.

Maura gasps when I gently lower the lower part of my body on to hers, I lean down to I can take the rest of my weight on my elbows. "Jane, what are you doing?"

I don't answer her instead I take her lips in a passionate kiss, that only lasts for a minute or so before I pull away and start to trail kisses along her jawline and then down her neck. My left hand grasps Maura's hip before starting a slow trail up her body. My hand brushes past the outside of her breast and I feel Maura's fingers dig into my hips.

"We can't do this here, Jane." Maura whimpers.

I groan and pull my lips away from her neck. "No-one's around, Maur. Plus its a private beach."

"Someone could still be watching." Maura says softly. I know she's fighting with herself, but I also know it'll not be long until she gives in.

"Well if anyone is..." I place a soft kiss just behind Maura's ear and smirk when I hear her gasp. "Then they can sit back and enjoy the show." I recapture Maura's lips and quickly deepen the kiss. My hips start a slow thrust against Maura's, who rips her mouth away from mine and lets her head fall back against the small heap of sand that Maura was using as a pillow.

"The little clothing we have on, stays on." I whisper in her ear. "No-one will see anything."

Maura trails on of her hands up my spine and stops when my bikini ties get in her way. She groans. "Jane...Can I?"

"All clothes stay on. Remember?"

Maura groans, but managers to get hand under the strap of my bikini top. She rests her hand on my shoulder before pulling me down to completely lay on her.

"Maura..." I groan.

"Jane..." Maura gasps. "It won't take much longer. I'm too close to try and hold off."

"Then don't, Maur." My hips speed up slightly and so does Maura's. There's no chance of us coming together this time. She's too far gone for me to catch up. I honestly don't mind though, all I can think about is her promise from earlier. I can't wait to be able to tease her as much as I like tonight.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I turn and bury my face in Jane's neck. "Jane..." I gasp.

"Don't try and fight it baby." Jane whispers, still meeting my thrusts.

I'm surprised with how close I am already. But with being turned on all day and with the thought that anyone could stumble across what we are doing, it really shouldn't surprise me. I let out another moan before I softly bite Jane's neck and start to suck. I'm only doing it to keep me quiet. The last thing I think either of us want is an audience. Jane only has to meet my thrusts a few more times before I come undone.

I have to tear my mouth away from Jane's neck. "Oh God...Jane." I gasp.

Jane doesn't stop her thrusts but she does slow them a little, letting me ride out my orgasm. A few minutes later she completely lays on me. I wrap my arms around as the first proper wave, since I've laid down, comes up to our mid thighs before going back out to sea.

Jane's the first to break the silence. "I'll move in with you until we find our house." She whispers.

"Don't sell your apartment though." I tell her.

Jane pulls back slightly and I can't help but let out a loud gasp. Jane doesn't seem to pick up on it though. "Why not?" She asks, slightly panicked.

"Because the market has crashed. You would lose money if you sell now."

"Okay. But I am going to sell, Maura. I don't need that place now. It's a great apartment someone deserves it and plus..." Jane pauses as she raises an eyebrow at me. "Maur..." She warns, "please tell me you didn't leave a mark."

I give a weak smile and push back into the sand as much as I can. "It'll be gone before we go home." I give as an explanation.

…

**JANE'S POV**

"Great," I mumble. "Now what am I going to do tonight when I take you out for dinner, everyone is going to think we're a couple of horny teenagers."

Maura snorts. "I don't think they'll think that, Jane. But if you like, I might be able to cover it with make up for you." Maura smiles softly. "Although, I'll admit the thought of having to cover it up for you saddens me a little. I like the idea of people knowing you belong to me."

I feel my smile grow as I lift my left hand to show my wedding ring. "And this isn't enough?"

Maura seems to think about it for a few seconds. "Honestly...no. A lot of people don't care if you are wearing a ring or not."

I lean down and place a soft kiss on Maura's shoulder before I roll of her and stand up. "I'm going to take a shower and then I need to find something to wear for tonight." I take a couple of steps towards the Villa.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

"Jane," I shout jumping up.

Jane turns to face me smiling softly. "Yes?"

I walk towards her until I'm standing right in front of her. I take her hands in mine before I lean up and give her a chaste kiss. "Do you want to try the outdoor shower with me?" I whisper.

Jane swallows visibly. "I'd love too." She whispers. She leans back in for another kiss but she deepens it this time. "Lead the way." She says when she pulls back.

I nod and drop her left hand, still holding her right I lead us to the outdoor shower that I spotted earlier. A smirk playing on my lips at knowing that this shower is going to lead to whole lot more. I sneak a look at Jane and see the smile on her face. She must know it as well.

Finally it feels like we are on our honeymoon. I know that these next two weeks are going to fly by, and I just hope, for Jane's sake, that Vince and Barry get everything to do with Hoyt sorted before we get back. For the first time in the past three days I'm finally convinced Jane isn't thinking about Hoyt and what could happen. For the first time in the past three days it's finally just me and Jane.


	30. Chapter 30

**JANE'S POV**

I barely step one foot in the outdoor shower before Maura spins me around and pins me up against the wall. Her mouth attacks my neck while her fingers fumble around with the shower knobs, she stands under the spray of water for a few seconds before she presses her body flush against mine. My fingers grasp at her hips as she wraps her hands in my hair and pulls me down slightly so she can kiss me.

She's the first to pull away from our kiss and she lets her mouth trail along my jawline then down my neck. She drops one of her hands and I feel it snake around my back to the tie that is still holding my bikini top in place.

A few seconds later I feel her fingers trail up my spine and pull against the bikini knot resting on the back of my neck. Maura brings her mouth back to mine and I feel the strings fall onto my shoulders. The only thing that is keeping my bikini top in place is Maura's body against mine. She drops the hand that has threaded into my hair at the base of my neck, down to strings that are still on my back. She doesn't hesitate in pulling the know undone and quickly moving back so my bikini top falls to the fall.

I watch Maura as she slowly pulls back a little bit more and lets her eyes fall down to my breasts. I shift nervously under her gaze and she looks at me with a questioning gaze. She doesn't say anything so neither do I. I mean how am I supposed to tell her that I always feel uncomfortable when I have nothing covering me.

I drop my gaze and take a step forward. I can't handle her looking at me any longer.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I quickly bring my hand up from my side and press it against Jane's shoulder before I slowly back her back into the wall. "You're not going anywhere."

I know it's cruel to keep her pressed up against the wall, especially when I know, for some reason, that she uncomfortable. But she needs to get used to it. Because I don't ever plan on having to stop looking at her body.

"Maura..." Jane swallows.

I smile softly as I close the tiny distance between us. I kiss her softly before I pull back to look at her. "You're perfect."

I'm shocked by the snort that Jane gives. She must know she is beautiful, I know quite a few people that has told her so. I know she always rubs the compliment off, but I always thought deep down she knew she was. "I thought you couldn't lie."

"I can't." I tell her. "Jane...why don't you believe me?"

Jane laughs. "Because I'm nowhere near perfect, Maura. Look at me..." I points to her gun shot wound before she shows me the scars on her hands. "I'm not even close to being perfect."

"We've all got scars, Jane. Yours don't make you any less perfect." I tell her.

"I'm not perfect, Maura."

"Okay." I say. I turn around and take a few steps out of the shower before I turn to face Jane again. She's come away from the wall but she's watching to see what I do next. "You might think you're not perfect, Jane. But to me...you are. Nothing will change that." I walk away before Jane can say anything more on the matter. I let out a deep sigh as I walk back to the Villa. This isn't how I planned our outdoor shower to go.

…

**JANE'S POV**

"I'm sorry." It's the first thing that I say when I walk into the lounge and she Maura sitting on the couch reading the book. I sit down at the side of her and take the book out of her hands, placing it on the table in front of us. I tuck my right foot under my left left on the couch as I turn to face her, taking her hands in mine. "Maura...my body..." I take a deep breath before continuing, "I have quite a few scars, Maura. It's just take time for me to get used to the fact that when you look at me you don't see them like I do."

Maura moves closer to me and gently places a hand on my shoulder before pushing me to backwards so I'm leaning against the back of the couch. She comes back with me and rests her head against my shoulder with her right arm wrapped around my waist. "Everyone has flaws, Jane."

"Mine aren't flaws, Maura. Mine are scars." I mumble.

"Okay, fine." Maura sighs. "Everyone has flaws and scars, Jane. Everyone will have someone out there who thinks that they are perfect. The point is you're perfect to me. I don't understand why you can't accept that."

"I can, Maur. Just like I said it'll probably take a while. That's all."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

"Are you ready to go?" Jane asks.

I look up at my reflection in the mirror and see Jane standing in the doorway watching me. I nod. "I'll be two minutes." I finish applying my mascara before I place it on the table next to the mirror. I don't turn around just yet, but I do meet Jane's eyes in the reflection again. "There..." I smile, "I'm done."

I watch through the mirror as Jane walks up behind me, still keeping her eyes locked with mine. I can't really tell what she's wearing as her full reflection hasn't yet been in view. I'm suspecting it's going to be something fancy as she told me to get dressed up. Her bare arms wrap around my waist as she rests her chin on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful," she whispers.

I smile softly. "Thank you."

Jane returns my smile and places a few kisses against my neck. "You ready to go?"

I rest my head against Jane's shoulder. "I'm ready when you are."

Jane loosens her grip around my waist and pulls back enough so that I can turn to face her. I can't help but let out a gasp at the sight of her. She's wearing a black off the shoulder crepe-jersey dress.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." I smile.

Jane shrugs her shoulders slightly. "You don't think it's too much?"

"No." I rush out. "Sorry..." I blush at how quickly I answered her. "I think you look stunning."

Jane smiles softly. "Really?"

I nod and pull her into a soft kiss. "Yes, really. You're beautiful."

"Just do me a favour, will you?"

I nod. "Sure."

"Promise me that you won't hurt me when you're attending to my broken ankle later. And don't laugh at me when I fall over." Jane says looking down at her shoes.

I follow her gaze and see the shoe's that she's wearing. A pair of black peep toe shoes. With a three inch stiletto heel. I quickly realise that I didn't notice the size difference between us because I'm wearing three inch heels as well. So the small size difference, I'm already used too.

I watch as Jane turns around and walks towards the bedroom door. I'm frozen in place, I can't take my eyes away from her.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I turn around expecting to see Maura behind me but she's still stood in front of the mirror. I shake my head at her before I walk back over to where she's standing and grab her hand. "Stop staring, Maur. You've seen me in a dress before."

"But I wasn't aloud to look at you then." Maura replies.

I chuckle at her answer and continue walking out of the bedroom pulling Maura behind me. "Well, no one has ever told you that you couldn't. But seriously Maura, come on I'm starving."

…

We walk along the pathways hand in hand. We're walking slower than that we would normally walk due to the fact that I'm wearing heals and I'm not confident in them. The suns only just going down and all the pathways and the edges of the gardens are all lit up beautifully. I kinda know which way to go to get to the restaurant, but I'm still guessing half the time. Maura doesn't seem to mind though, she's taking all the sights in.

When we finally get to the Cerchio restaurant I let go off her hand. Not because I want too, but I would like to know that if I fall over in front of people I won't be taking Maura down with me. The distance between us only lasts for a second before Maura loops her arm through mine.

"Good evening, ladies. Can I have your Villa number?" The waiter asked.

"Royal Villa. I don't believe it has a number." Maura replies, sweetly.

The waiter smiles before looking down at the computer in front of him. "Follow me, ladies. It's all set up like you wanted."

I see Maura give him a questioning look before she turns to look at me, eyebrow raised.

I smirk at her before I turn to look at the waiter. "Thank you."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

We get led to a outdoor table overlooking the lagoon. It's got a few candle touches lit up around us. It's a massive outdoor decking but I can't help but notice that this is the only table out here. We sit down and the waiter hands us both a menu before taking the chilled wine from the wine bucket on the table and pouring both Jane and I a glass each.

"I'll be back in a little while." The waiter says before back indoors.

"Jane, did you organise all this?"

Jane looks away shyly but nods. "I just wanted..." Jane sighs. "I just wanted our first proper night here to be amazing. I wanted to spoil you somehow and this seemed like the best I could do."

"I don't need spoiling, Jane. But this...this is beautiful. Thank you."

…

I glance up from the menu and see Jane watching me. "Have you ever had Oysters?"

Jane lifts her glass off the table and answers, "no."

"I think we should have them for our starter. If you want to them, that is?"

Jane nods. "Sounds good to me."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I never thought that I would actually like Oysters. But they are actually really nice. We're both on our second glass of wine and are waiting for our main courses. Maura has gone for Scallops and I've gone for the Swordfish. I've never tried it but Maura seems to think I'll like it. There both are served with vegetables and boiled potatoes.

By the time we get our main course we are both on our second glass of wine. The silence that has fell upon us is comfortable. It's never a awkward silence between us.

"What do you think your family say when we tell them we're married?" Maura asks breaking the silence,

I shrug my shoulders. "Hopefully they'll be happy for us. But I think Ma's going to pissed." I look at Maura and see the worried look on her face. "Not because we're together but because we got married without her there. She missed her daughter's wedding."

"Do you really think she'll be that upset?"

"I'm hoping I'm wrong. But she's been trying to get me to marry someone and start a family for ages. She's always thought she'd be at our weddings. It'll shock her that we did this without them." I say truthfully. "What about your parents?" I ask. I've never met them and I know Maura rarely talks about them. She's got a family she sees everyday, a family that loves her. She doesn't need to see her adoptive parents once a year or whenever they are in Boston but she still chooses to do so.

"Well all I know is that they will either be very happy for me...for us, or they will hate the idea. If it's the second one, there will be no winning them around. The first impressions mean everything to my parents, they will never come around if they hate the idea." Maura tells me.

"Have you talked to them lately?"

Maura takes a sip of her wine. "The last time was while you were in the hospital. Mother phoned to say that they would be in Boston for a few days and they wanted to see me."

This is the first time I've heard about this. "How were they?"

Maura avoids my gaze. "I don't know," she whispers. "I never saw them."

"What? Why?" As soon as the words come out of my mouth and Maura looks at me, I realise what I've said.

"I didn't know if you would pull through. The last thing I wanted to do was leave you." Maura says.

I nod and down the rest of my wine before refilling both of our glasses. "What are you having for dessert?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"The Black Pearl." Maura tells me smiling. "Just wait until you see it. You'll be amazed by the design of it. What about you?"

"Maldivian Chocolate Moelleux with Vanilla Ice Cream."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

"Okay..." Jane says leaning closer to my dessert. "That is officially amazing. How did they do that?"

I smile. "The clam shell is made from Almond wafer cups and the black pearl is chocolate mousse with a shiny chocolate glaze. I thought you'd be impressed by it."

"I'm going to try that when we get home."

"You're going to try and make the Black Pearl at home?" I ask.

Jane nods. "Yep. I like a challenge."

I chuckle and pick up my dessert fork. "Thank you for tonight, Jane. It's been wonderful."

Jane smiles at me and takes my hand in hers as she continues to eat her dessert. "Glad you've enjoyed it babe."


	31. Chapter 31

**MAURA'S POV**

We've been here four days and Jane has just told me that she's booked two jet ski's for the afternoon. The first four days we did nothing but sunbathe, relax and make love. I knew it wouldn't be long until Jane wanted to get a little but more excitement in the things we did. She's used to chasing murder suspects and solving crimes not sitting around in the sun and being waited on. It just isn't her style.

"Please Maur. It'll be fun." Jane begs.

"Jane, I've never been on a jet ski, let alone drive one." I tell her. "You go out on it. I'll be quite happy laid out on the beach watching you."

Jane sighs. "Maura, come on. I can't go out on my own. It'll be no fun." Jane pulls me closer to her. "How about you sit on the back of mine for a bit and I'll teach you how to drive it. Baby I promise you, it's not that hard and you'll love it."

"Okay." I sigh, putting my magazine down and picking up my glass of water. "You win. I'll come out on the water with you but I'm not going out on my own."

…

**JANE'S POV **

I've not been on a jet ski for about ten year but I'm not going to tell Maura that part. "Right...just climb on and wrap your arms around my waist, hold on tight." I wait until Maura has her arms wrapped tightly around me before I start the jet ski up. "I just want to get used to being back on one of these again."

I feel Maura stiffen up behind me. "Wait Jane, how long has it been since you've been on one of these?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Not that long." I look over my shoulder before I pull the jet ski away from the decking of the small dock.

It doesn't take me long for it all to come back. I bring the jet ski to a stop pretty much where we set off from. Maura climbs off first then I follow. "She's all yours." I smile at Maura and hand her the key.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

"What Jane, no." I rush out. "You didn't show me anything. I can't ride one of them without proper training."

Jane laughs at me and makes me take the key. "I'm going to give you training you need now. But this time you're up front. Climb on."

"I'm going to crash this thing." I mumble.

Jane laughs at me and shakes her head. "Just climb back on."

"Fine," I groan. I climb on and watch as Jane climbs on behind me. She presses her front against my back and leans her head on my shoulder. "Right your first lesson." She reaches under my arms and grabs something before wrapping it around my wrist. "When you ride one off these always wrap this around your wrist. It's a safety precaution. It automatically causes the jet ski to cut out if you happen to fall in the water."

I nod my head. "Okay."

"Second lesson, this..." She takes my hand and places it on the handlebars before she wraps my fingers around a lever. "This is what makes you move. You pull this back really fast and you will shoot forward very quickly, more than likely causing you to loose balance and fall off. Okay? Just think of it like a gas pedal in a car. You don't just slam the gas pedal down to the floor of a car to go forward. You have to be gentle. It's the same here. Don't pull back all the way, just take it steady with her."

I can't help but let out a sigh when I hear Jane referring to the jet ski as a she.

"Maura, stay focused here," Jane says sternly.

"I am focused." I snap.

I feel Jane shake her head. "Last lesson until you've pulled away from the dock. Jet ski's don't have brakes. It's the friction between the jet ski and the water, plus the driver's weight that will act like a natural stopping force."

"Okay."

"Right," Jane says, placing a soft kiss to my shoulder. "You can start the engine and pull away from the dock."

I nod and do as Jane says, but I don't pull away just yet. "I'm scared." I whisper.

"Don't be babe. I'm right here. I take over if I think I have to. I won't let you crash. Just do everything like I have said and you'll be great." Jane says. "Come on just pull away from the dock and go forward a little then come to a stop and I'll go through your last lesson. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay." I whisper.

Jane wraps her arms around my waist giving me total control of the jet ski. "I'm right here, Maur." She tells me again.

…

**JANE'S POV**

We're about twenty five metres from the dock and and just sat on the jet ski while it bobs around a little. I'm quite impressed with Maura's ability to get the jet ski away from the docks without it kangarooing around for a few seconds. But no, she has to go and show off again, pulling it away perfectly.

"Your last lesson," I tell Maura, unwrapping my arms from around her. "You'll probably not need to know in the lagoon because the water is so smooth, but when we're out of the lagoon, there will be wakes and swells from boats and the wind. Okay?"

Maura nods.

"Right, when crossing one the jet ski will more than likely try to pull away, but you have to steer over it. Crossing one you lift your ass of the seat and let you legs absorb the shock when landing. Otherwise your back and neck will take it all. Okay. You're good to go. Drive around for a while then I'll swim back to the dock and get on mine."

Maura takes a deep breath before we start moving again.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I'm getting used to being on one of these and I'm surprised with how easy they are to handle. Whenever I saw one in the sea in Boston they always looked so hard to handle.

"Maura, stop for second." I hear Jane say.

I let go of the lever and wait for a few seconds before the jet ski comes to a stop on its own. I turn my head to face her, "what?"

"Keep your head and shoulders away from the handlebars Maur. You're bending closer to them the faster we go. You need to stop or you'll end up with a nose like mine accompanied with two black eyes."

"There's nothing wrong with your nose. It's a little crocked but it's got character. I love your nose." I say, turning further around so I can cup Jane's cheek with my right hand, letting my thumb run over the side of Jane's nose.

Jane smiles at me. "That's not the point Maura, the point is you'll end up with a broken nose. Just don't lean forward, okay?"

I nod and lean forward to take Jane's lips in a soft kiss.

Jane pulls away from a few seconds later. "I love you," she whispers leaning her forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I smile.

Jane grins before she jumps off the jet ski and into the water.

"Jane...what are you doing?"

"Going to jet my jet ski. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere until I get back." Jane says firmly before taking off in backstroke.

…

**JANE'S POV**

We pull the jet ski's up against the dock and quickly tie them off so they don't drift away. I climb off and turn to face Maura who has a massive smile plastered on her face. I can't help but smile back.

"That was absolutely amazing." Maura beams.

I chuckle and pull her closer to me. "I'm glad you like it. I can't wait until I get you back on one in Boston. You liked it here but you'll love it back home."

Maura hums. "I'm not sure I would. Have you seen how rough the sea can get back home?"

"That's part of the fun." I tell her. "How about we go back to the Villa, shower then out for something to eat."

Maura seems to think about for a few seconds before she wraps her arms around my waist. "How about we go back to Villa, shower, have the food brought to the Villa, then sit on the beach and watch the sunset before we stumble upstairs to bed?"

I lean down slightly and kiss Maura passionately. "Sounds like a plan." I say when I pull back.


	32. Chapter 32

**JANE'S POV**

The past week has flown by. I can't believe we only have three days left before we have to go back home. Three days until I have to face the fact that we aren't as safe as we currently are. Maura won't be as safe. I haven't heard anything from Frost or Korsak so at least I know Hoyt is still behind bars. For now at least.

I managed to get Maura back out on the jet ski's yesterday and took her to the main island to have a look around. We managed to come back with a few gifts for my Ma. Maura wanted to thank her for looking after Bass and Jo. We ate in a little Maldivian restaurant before climbing back on the jet ski's back to the Island.

Now here I am sitting on the edge of the water with Maura sitting between my legs reading her book again. I can't imagine going back home. I won't deny that I miss work because I do. I really do miss chasing down criminals and getting justice for people who need it. But being here, I wouldn't change this for world. But I know that when we go home everything will be different.

Maura closes her book and rests her head back against my shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just...I'm not sure I want to go back home." I tell her honestly.

Maura stays quiet as she turns around to face me. "Is this about Hoyt?"

I shake my head. "No. I just like it here. It feels perfect being here with you and I don't want to risk what we have by going back home."

Maura smiles at me. "We won't be risking what we have going back home, okay? Plus, we could be absolutely anywhere in the world, but as long as I'm there with you, it'll be perfect. And work, well when you're back on active duty we'll make it work. Nothing has to change between our work relationship."

I nod. "I know. I just...I dunno, I'll guess this place." I sigh.

"I will too. But we could come back here every year for our anniversary." Maura beams.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

It doesn't feel like we've been in bed long before I wake up to the sound of Jane's phone ringing on the bedside table. I turn over and groan, "Jane...answer your phone." I mumble. After I hear two more rings I finally rub my hand over the sheets to shake Jane awake but my hand rubs over a cold sheet where Jane is supposed to be sleeping. I sit bolt upright and grab Jane's phone, seeing the alarm clock flashing 3:23am. We've been asleep longer than I thought. I get a sickly feeling in my stomach when I see it Korsak's name flash on Jane's phone screen. Surely that can only mean one thing.

"Hello." I say, answering Jane's phone.

"Hi Maura. I'm sorry to wake you up, I know it's later there. Is Janie around?"

"Actually Vince, I don't know where she is. Why what's a matter?"

"I know Frost spoke to her a couple of hours ago. I'll phone back in five minutes when I can speak to Janie. I'll speak to you later Maura."

"Wait." I rush out. "Vince, please. What's going on?"

"Hasn't Jane told you anything?"

"No. Vince, if it's about Hoyt I need to know. Please, just tell me."

I hear Vince sigh before he says, "he's out, Maura. A few hour ago."

"Does...does Jane know?" I ask. I already know the answer and it does explain why she has been acting a little off tonight.

"Yea, Frost spoke to her earlier. I'm surprised she didn't tell you that she spoke to Frost."

"Well...you know Jane, she likes to think she's protecting me when it has anything to do with Hoyt." I reply. I climb out of bed whilst listening to Korsak telling me that somehow Jane really does believe she's protecting me. The Villa is too quiet for my liking now that I know Hoyt is out. "How did it happen?"

"He had help from a guard. We didn't want to ruin your holiday but Jane gave us specific instructions. If he escaped she needed to know."

"I know, Vince. I just never thought he would escape. How did Jane take it?" I ask. I walk down stairs, the need to find Jane something I can't control any more. Not now I know he's out. I glance around downstairs and Jane is nowhere to be seen.

"She took it as well as she could. She's just scared. She went through a lot when Hoyt held her captive. I know she doesn't want any of that to happen to you. I don't think she knows how to keep him away from you."

The games room is empty too. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"We working on it, Doc. We'll catch him."

"I know you will. Question is...when? Before or after we get home in two days?" I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Jane's silhouette in the moonlight, standing on the water's edge.

"Before hopefully, but Maura..."

"I know, Vince. You can't guarantee it. We know you're trying your best." I slowly open the beach doors but stay inside the Villa. I don't want Jane to know I'm talking to someone.

"We've got cops at every airport and subway including coach depots. There's not a chance that he will get to you while your there."

I smile softly. It's not much of a guarantee but it's all we can have at the minute. "Thank you."

"We will get him, Maura. I promise you."

"I know."

"Look after yourselves. We'll be touch as soon as we know anything."

"Thank you, Vince."

"It's okay. Sorry for spoiling your holiday. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Vince." I whisper. I wait until the phone line goes dead then place Jane's phone on the table next to the door.

I don't know why Jane didn't tell me that Hoyt had managed to escape and I know I can't push her on this one. Not again anyway. When I locked us in my car she admitted the thought of losing me scared her to death. I know it took Jane a lot to talk to me that day and I know if I can't push her to talk to me now he's out because its a whole, as Jane would say, a whole different ball game.

As I get closer to Jane I hear her sobbing and it breaks my heart. The only times I have ever seen Jane properly cry is when it's something to do with her family or Hoyt.

I see Jane lift her head and take a few deeps breath. She's trying to calm herself down so I know she has either heard me walking up behind me or she's thinking about going back to bed. I stand at the side of her and take her hand in mine, while I wait for her to look at me.

I watch as she takes a few deep breaths before turning to face me. I smile softly and lift my free hand to cup her cheek. Her bottom lip trembles and her eyes fill with unshed tears. I have always hated seeing Jane cry but this time it breaks my heart seeing her like this.

"What are you doing out here?" Jane asks her voice full of emotions.

"Your phone woke me up. Why are you out here?" I ask avoiding the fact that I actually answered her phone and spoke to Vince.

"I couldn't sleep." Jane answers, moving to sit down on the soft sand.

…

****

**JANE'S POV**

It's the truth, I couldn't sleep. There I was lying in bed with Maura snuggled up at my side fast asleep and I was clutching my gun listening for anything that would let me know that someone was in the villa. After a while I couldn't hold it together any more. I had to get out of the villa before I woke Maura up from crying. But I was stupid enough to leave my phone behind.

I feel Maura wrap her arms around me and place her hands on my stomach as she sits down behind me.

With the sea glistening in the moonlight I'm in awe of how simple things, at different times of the days, looks. I've seen this sight every day, a thousand times a day, and I've never seen it look so beautiful. Everything would be perfect now if I didn't know Hoyt was out. I lean back and rest my head against Maura's shoulder, I turn my head and press my face into the crook of Maura's neck. I instantly become more relaxed than I have been since I found out about Hoyt, all because I'm in Maura's arm. It will always amaze me how I can relax when Maura wraps her arms around me. Even now...her warm embrace doesn't fail to relax me. "You know, don't you?" I mumble against the soft skin of her neck.

"Yes. Vince has just told me." Maura says softy. I know she's hurt because I didn't tell her as soon as I found out. I can't hear the hurt in her voice but I know it's there.

I pull my face away from her neck so I didn't mumble. "I didn't want you to worry." I rush out.

"But you're worried. Which makes me worry even more." Maura says softly.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"We shouldn't have to go through this, Jane. But I'm not strong enough to go through this if you're going to be shutting me out every chance you get. Just like I know you're not strong enough to handle the fact that we think Hoyt's coming after me." Maura pushes my head off her shoulder and I know she's waiting for me to look at her, after a few minutes, I turn my whole body to face her. "We've got to go do this together, Jane."

I nod before I tear my eyes away from her intense gaze. It only lasts for a few seconds before Maura places her fingers under my chin and makes me look at her. I keep my eyes down so I don't to see the pain and hurt written all over her face. "I don't know how to keep you safe." I say barely just above a whisper.

Before I know what is happening Maura pulls me forward and wraps her arms tightly around me. I bury my face in Maura's neck again as I feel my eyes watering. She's right, we shouldn't have to go through this, but for the first time in my entire life, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to stop it. I kiss her neck before I pull out of the hug.

"Have you thought that Hoyt could just be doing this as a distraction. He knows you would do anything to keep me safe, so while you're focusing on doing that, you aren't watching your back." Maura says. "I'm not saying that he is, I don't know what he's doing. But while you're trying to protect me, don't forget that I don't know what I'd do without you. So just be careful, okay?"

"Okay." I reply. She's got a point, for all we know he might be using Maura as a distraction, to get to me. Distraction or not though, I can't forget the fact the Korsak's mate found a picture of us in Hoyt's cell.

I turn back around so I can lean back in Maura's embrace. She instantly wraps her arms around me and I begin to wonder how I managed to cope with everything when she wasn't around. It doesn't matter to me now anyway all I know is that I wouldn't be able to survive without her.

Maura breaks the silence between us. "How about we go back to bed?" She whispers.

I shake my head. "You go up. I'll be up in a bit." I tell her. Truth is, I won't be able to sleep. My mind will not shut down enough for me to sleep. "I'm gonna stay out her for a while."

Maura places a soft kiss against my bare shoulder and tightens her grip around me. "Then I'm gonna stay out here with you." She whispers.


	33. Chapter 33

**JANE'S POV**

My eyes shoot open as I suddenly remember the reason that I can't relax now. I try to sit up so I can properly look around but I can't move. I glance down and see Maura laid on top of me, her even breathing against my neck letting me know that she's asleep. The last thought that I can recall is Maura telling me that she's staying out on the beach with me. I guess I felt safe enough to fall asleep after all.

The sheet that Maura wore last night, when she came down onto the beach, is currently wrapped around us. Maura has one hand wrapped in my hair and the other is resting on my arm. It's still dark out, so I know we haven't been asleep long. I know I won't fall back to sleep, so I just rest my head back against the sand and watch the stars twinkle above me.

I don't know any of the Constellations. I remember being taught about the Big Dipper and Little Dipper when I was younger, but I can't remember what they look like. So instead of trying to find them I decide on trying to make out different things. Like I used to do with clouds when I was younger. Only this is way more fun.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I open my eyes slowly and for the first few seconds, I can't remember where I am. The sound of a small wave crashing on the water is the thing that makes me remember what happened a few hours ago. It makes me remember that Hoyt has escaped.

I remove my hand from Jane's hair and hear her groan softly. "Are you awake?" I mumble, against her neck.

Jane places her hand on my hip, over the sheet that is covering us. "Yea," she whispers.

"When did you wake up?" I ask, pushing up so that I'm resting on my elbows and looking down at Jane.

"Not long ago. I didn't want to wake you." Jane smiles softly.

I return the smile before I lean down and place a chaste kiss on her lips. "How are you feeling?"

Jane drops her gaze. "I'm okay," she whispers. "I just don't want to think about him. At least not while we're here."

"I understand."

"But it's all I can think about. I know I told Frost and Korsak to phone if anything happened. I wish I didn't now. It's ruined our honeymoon." Jane whispers.

I lift my right hand to cup her cheek. "Jane, he's only ruined our honeymoon if we let him."

I watch as Jane nods and tears form in her eyes.

"Would you feel better if we arranged to go back home today?" I ask. I know Jane well enough to know that now Hoyt's out, she'd probably feel better at home knowing that she can do something to help find him, than being on a Island in the Maldives knowing that our safety is in the hands of the people we work with.

"No," Jane rushes out. "We're not cutting our honeymoon short."

"We fly back home in two days, Jane. Going home now won't make any difference." I reply. I push up and slowly climb off Jane, taking the sheet with me, knowing that I only wore the sheet last night when I came to find Jane. I sit down at the side of Jane with the sheet wrapped around me again.

Jane sits up and turns to face me. "Do you want to go home?"

I can't read the look on Jane's face. I don't know if I've made a mistake asking her if she wants to go home early. But I can't lie and she knows it. "No," I answer honestly. "But I know you'd rather be at home trying to find him than being here."

"That's not true, Maura." Jane says softly. She moves closer to me and places her right hand behind my neck. She pulls my face closer to hers and I expect to feel her lips against mine, but I don't. I slowly open my eyes to look into Jane's. "I promised you that you would always come first. I meant it. I trust Frost and Korsak with my life, they can handle this. We're not going home any earlier than planned."

I nod and smile softly. "Okay."

"Good," Jane says. "Right, I'm going to go shower, I'll meet you in bed. You need some more sleep."

I catch Jane's hand before she manages to stand up. "Will you try and get some more sleep with me?"

Jane nods slowly. "I'll try."

…

**JANE'S POV**

I climb out of the shower and pull on my Red Sox Jerseys and sweat pants before I walk back into the bedroom. Maura's laid on her side with her eyes closed. I walk over to the bed and climb on top. I know I won't sleep, but that doesn't stop the need to hold Maura while she sleeps. I lay on my side facing her and place my hand on her hip.

Maura slowly opens her eyes. "You're here." She whispers.

I raise an eyebrow. "Where else would I be?"

"I didn't think you'd come back to bed."

I lean forward and give her a quick kiss on her lips. "Well I'm here now, you can go to sleep." I whisper, moving to lay on my back.

Maura rest her head on my shoulder as she snuggles closer to me. She places her hand on my stomach as she lets out a sigh. A few minute later she groans as she pushes herself up into a sitting position. She's only wearing my BPD t-shirt.

"What's up?" I ask, slightly concerned.

Maura lifts both her hands up to my stomach before she starts undoing the bottom button on my jersey. "Why must you wear so much clothing to bed?" She groans.

I chuckle at her. "Do you want me to undress?" I smirk.

Maura shakes her head. "No," she whispers.

"No?" I ask for conformation.

Maura shakes her head again. "No," she slowly leans down and takes my lips in a slow but passionate kiss, she continues when she pulls back, "I want to finish undressing you."

I smile back at her. "Be my guest."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

Jane places her hand on my bare thigh as she keeps her eyes locked with mine as I slowly undo a couple more buttons.

I pull my hands away when I've only got three more buttons left to undo. I part the opened part of the jersey and push it to Jane's side to reveal her abdominal muscles. I watch as Jane closes her eyes as I start tracing soft patterns on her bare skin. I softly run my index finger over Jane's gun shot wound and straight away I see her tense up. "Are you still in pain?" I ask, my voice full of concern. She shouldn't be in that much pain any more.

"No," she whispers, opening her eyes. "I just wasn't expecting you to do that."

"I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I just wasn't expecting it." Jane smiles. "Am I'm naked enough for you now?" She smirks.

I look down at her stomach before I bring my gaze back up to Jane's. "Nowhere near."

"Then why are you stopping?"

"Oh believe me Jane, I'm not going to stop any time soon." I smile.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I force myself to keep my eyes open so I can watch Maura. She finishes opening the last one before she leans down to kiss me. By the time she pulls away, I notice that she's straddling my hips. She looks down at me with a smirk before running her hands from my stomach all the way up to neck, pushing aside the jersey as she does so.

I can't help but smile when I hear her gasp when she realises I'm not wearing a bra. She growls before she pushes her lips again mine. I wrap my right hand in her hair while my left goes straight to her hip. A few minute later I can't help but tear my mouth from hers as she cups my breasts in her hand before she pinches my nipples. "Jesus," I moan.

Maura pulls her hands away after a second as she looks down at me with her hooded eyes.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." I say, my voice hoarser than it usually is.

"Mmhmm, I did." Maura scoots further down my legs, "but I'm suddenly not tired any more."

…

**MAURA'S POV**

I move so I'm kneeling in between Jane's legs as I tug on the tie of her sweat pants. I really don't understand why she wants to wear so much clothing to bed, especially when were here. I know she wears her old jersey and sweat pants to bed back home, but being in the Maldives I was kind of hoping that it would change into something more...well to be honest, I was kind of hoping she wouldn't wear anything to bed here. I could put up with it, until now. Tonight all I want is skin on skin contact. Well, that is after I have given her an orgasm.

I place my fingers just under the waist of her sweat pants. "Lift up, baby." I tell Jane.

Jane doesn't hesitate. She lifts her hips straight away and takes a few shaky breaths as I lower her sweat pants.

I bite my bottom lip as I watch Jane lower her hips. I finally look back up at Jane who's watching me. I slowly lower my gaze all the way down Jane's body. It's not the first time I've done this and it certainly won't be last. I will never get tired of being able to look at Jane while she's like this.

"This is hardly fair, Maur." Jane says, pulling me away from my thoughts.

I look back into Jane's eyes. "What?"

Jane raises an eyebrow. "I'm naked, Maur. I at least think you should loose the t-shirt."

I grab the bottom of my...well Jane's t-shirt, and pull it over my head. "Better?"

"Much," Jane smiles. "But I would have preferred to remove it."

"I'll make it up to you." I whisper. I move so I'm on all fours before I lower my mouth to hers. What starts out as a soft kiss soon turns into on with us both fighting for dominance. I feel Jane place her hand on my shoulder and I know start away that she wants to flip us over so she's on top. But it's not happening like that tonight. I take her hand in mine as I lower it back down on the bed. It doesn't come as a surprise when Jane groans.

"Maura," she rasps.

I kiss down Jane's neck as I push back slightly so I can kiss down her chest. I swirl my tongue around her left nipple before I lower my mouth around it. I feel Jane thread her fingers into my hair. I pull my mouth away before I give her other breast the same treatment. I don't stay there long, I want to taste Jane. The need for it, I can't control any more. I place open mouthed kisses down her stomach, before I run my tongue around her belly button.

"Maur," Jane groans.

…

**JANE'S POV**

Maura lifts her head, with a smirk on her face, as she looks at me. She carries on kissing my stomach a second later. I can't help but buck my hips as Maura blows against my sex.

I watch as Maura swipes her tongue from my opening up to clit before pulling away. "You taste amazing," she moans before she wraps her mouth around my clit.

My hips shoot up from the bed to meet Maura's hand as she pushes me back down against the bed. "Oh fuck..." I moan. I tighten my grip in Maura's hair. Now she started there's not a chance she moving from there. I can't stop moaning as Maura moans against me, then starts flicking her tongue against my clit.

I always knew that when Maura decided she was going to use her tongue on me, that it wouldn't take much for me to come. I knew it was going to be good, but I never thought it would feel so amazing to have her mouth on me like this.

I feel my eyes start to sting as I realise that my eyes have filled with unshed tears. I've never cried while being intimate before and I have no idea if it because I've never felt more fulfilled in my sexual life or if its because of what situation we are in with Hoyt, or both. Either way, I don't want Maura eating me out any more. I need to feel her, make sure she's safe. I need to kiss her. I tighten my grip in Maura's hair and, regrettably, pull her away from me.

Maura groans. She takes one look at me before she scrambles to climb up over me. "Jane?" She asks, her voice full of concern. "Are you okay?"

With my hand still tangled in Maura's hair, I pull her lips to mine. I let out a another moan when I taste myself on Maura's lips. It just serves to turn me on even more.

"I'm okay," I say softly, when I pull my lips away from Maura's. "Just...just use your hand, please?" I'm well aware that it seems like I've lost my mind at the minute, but I honestly don't care.

Maura places her hand where her mouth has just been as she slowly starts to circle my clit. Maura stops her hand, but doesn't remove it. "Jane..." she whispers. She places a kiss against my cheek and only then do I realise I'm crying.

"Don't stop, Maur." I whimper as I continue to move my hips against her hand. I gasp as Maura pushes two fingers inside me. My hips speed up as do her thrusts.

I pull our foreheads together so we are sharing the same breaths. "Fuck," I moan as Maura brushes her thumb over my clit. I feel the orgasm building and I know it only going to take a few more thrusts before I come.

"Maur," I moan as I come. She keeps her thrusts going slowly as I ride out my orgasm.

Maura removes her fingers once I've come down from my orgasm. She lays on her back before she pull into the side of her and wraps her arms around me.

I place my head on Maura's shoulder and I feel her tighten her grip around me. That is all it takes. I completely crumble. For the first time ever I let Maura see me at my weakest. With the amazing orgasm Maura has just given me and the threat of Hoyt, I can't hold it together any more. I can't stop the tears from falling freely.

Like Maura said earlier on the beach, I'm not strong enough to handle the fact that Hoyt is coming after either one of us.

And for the first time, I'm only just realising it.


	34. Chapter 34

**MAURA'S POV**

Our flight back home is in four hours and we still haven't packed. We haven't actually left the villa for the past two days. The furthest we have been is on the beach and even then we weren't out for long. We have been ordering food back to villa so we don't have to leave our little bubble, we've built up over the past few days. Barry and Vince have kept to their word, updating us whenever something new came up. But even that only lasted for a day before Jane told them she didn't want to know anything unless they found him. The phone hasn't rung since which means they haven't found him yet. Hoyt's still out.

I gently pull my arm out from under Jane's neck. The last thing I want to do is wake her up. She hasn't been sleeping and when she does it only last for a hour at the most before she seems to startle herself awake. This morning is the longest she's had since we found out about Hoyt and I know that it's only going to get worst when we get home.

A speedboat is picking us up in three and half hours, which means I have just over three hours to pack up everything.

I climb out of bed and turn to make sure Jane's still asleep. It surprises me a little that she is. She's usually a heavy sleep, but these past few days, every more I have made has woken her up. I want to lean over and place a kiss on her cheek but I refuse to do so, knowing that she'll wake up if I do.

I pull our suitcases out from under the bed before I walk over to the walk-in wardrobe. I find my Valentino red pencil dress, with a half bow on the left shoulder and place it to one side. I'll wear that for our trip back home. I start taking a dress out at a time and packing them as carefully as I can. I'm halfway through packing up all my clothes when Jane starts to stir. I place the dress on the edge of the bed before I walk around and climb back into bed so Jane doesn't wake up alone.

I lay on my side facing her and place my hand on her stomach. I lean down and place a few soft kisses just below her ear. "Good morning, baby." I whisper.

Jane gently pushes me back to lay on my back before she snuggles against me. "What time is it?" She asks.

"Ten thirty." I reply, wrapping my arms around her.

"What time is the boat picking us up?"

"Three hours. Why don't you get some more sleep, I've already started packing for us. I've actually not got that much to do. Then we can get an early lunch." I suggest. I'll be very shocked if Jane actually agrees to getting some more sleep but I'm hoping she'll at least consider it. It seems like she is, because it takes her a while to answer me.

"I can't let you pack up all our stuff. And if I did we'll be cutting it fine to get some lunch. I'll help you." Jane whispers.

"Okay." I reply, smiling softly.

Twenty minutes later and we're still in the same position as before. Jane snuggled against me while I have my arms wrapped around her. Her even breathing against my neck telling me that she's fell back to sleep.

…

**JANE'S POV**

I wake up a second time to an empty bed. I quickly sit up and breathe a sigh of relief when I see Maura. "How come you let me fall back to sleep?"

Maura smiles at me as she walks over to the bed. She climbs on and kneels in front of me. "Honestly, I never thought you would actually fall back to sleep. But I wasn't going to wake you once I realised you had."

I move closer to her and lean forward so I can take her lips in a passionate kiss. I can't help but smile when Maura groans when I pull away. "What time is it?" I ask, for the second time this morning.

"Eleven thirty five." Maura tells me. "I've just finished our packing. I've left you a blank tank top out and your combat three quarter trousers for you to go home in. Is that okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, that's okay. Have you eaten yet?"

Maura shakes her head. "No, I was waiting for you to wake up."

… 

Forty minutes later and both me and Maura are sitting on the decking out back, over looking the beach and the ocean while eating our lunch. "What time do we land? Boston time, I mean?" I ask, before taking another mouth full of my swordfish salad.

"Around eight thirty at night. Why?" Maura asked.

"I was just thinking when we'd be able to pick Bass and Jo up. I've kinda missed them." I smile.

Maura chuckles as she shakes her head. "We aren't picking them up until tomorrow. We're going straight to bed when we get home. Nearly sixteen hours being cooped up on a plane, we'll be shattered."

"Okay," I reply.

… 

**MAURA'S POV**

We finish eating with the conversation going to and from every subject we could come up with. By the time we finished eating and I checked Jane's phone to see what time it was, I realised we only had twenty minutes before we had to walk down to the small harbour. I stand up and walk around the table to stand in front of Jane. I smile as I stand over Jane's knee before sitting down on her knee, facing her. "Are you planning on telling your family tomorrow?"

I see Jane straight away click to what I'm talking about. She places her hands on my hips. "Do you want to?"

"That's your decision to make, Jane. It's your family." I say.

"Our family." Jane rushes out to correct me. "It's our family, Maur." She says softly.

I smile. "It's your decision to make."

Jane sighs. "No, it's our decision." She leans forward and gives me a quick kiss. "But, I think we should wait a couple of days. Let us get used to being back home. And wait until Hoyt's back behind bars, otherwise they will be tones of questions neither one of us will want to answer until he's out of the picture. That okay with you?"

I nod. "I was actually hoping you would say that. I can't wait to tell them, but I think we should wait until we have nothing else on our minds."

"You're joking right?" Jane asks me. "You actually can't wait to tell them. Especially Ma? She's going to hate us for doing this without them. But since you're looking forward to it, you can tell them."

Jane laughs when she sees the shocked and scared look on my face. I know Angela won't be happy with us getting married without her there but I don't want to be the one to tell her. She's not going to like the messenger on that one and I'd rather it be Jane than me.

"You don't have to worry..." Jane smiles. "I'll be standing behind you when you tell her."

"I'm not telling your mother that I married her only daughter without her there. And after not even a month of us being together." I look Jane in the eyes as a sudden thought occurs to me. "Your mother is going to hate me." I groan.

Jane cups my cheeks with her hands and makes me look at her. "My mother would never hate you. She loves you. She'll get over missing out on our weddings. Don't worry."

"I'm not looking forward it this any more." I whisper.

Jane chuckles at me. "I take it I'm telling them again then?"

…

**JANE'S POV**

About an hour later we're thanking the driver for dropping us back off at the private landing strip that we landed on. After the driver drives away I finally turn around to look for the plane that dropped us off. Only I can't see one.

I turn to face Maura, she must be able to read the look on my face as she places a hand on my arm. "The plane is probably in a hanger. Don't worry."

"What if..." I start but Maura cuts me off. She seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Don't, Jane." Maura says firmly. "If Hoyt has got to them we would have heard by now."

It might be daft, even thinking that Hoyt has got to them but I know I wouldn't be able to handle the fact that he got to them as well. It's bad enough that Maura is in danger, I don't want two people, who I have only known for sixteen hours of my life, to be dragged into this as well. I know Maura is right, we would have heard by now but this feeling won't go away until he's back in prison. Until then, I'll just wonder if I'm painting a target on the people I know or talk to.

"I told you not to worry." Maura smiles, pointing to the left of us.

I turn and see both Lena and Becca walking towards us.

…

**MAURA'S POV**

"We thought you'd both want a coffee while we're having the jet refuelled." Lena says, handing me a cup while Becca hands Jane one.

"Thank you," both me and Jane reply at the same time.

"Did you have a nice honeymoon?" Becca asks.

Jane moves closer to me and wraps her free hand around my lower back, pulling me into her. I rest my head against her shoulder, snuggling closer to her.

"We did." Jane says happily. "It was amazing."

"Well, you can fill us in on our flight home. You two love birds ready?" Lena asks, smirking a little.

I moved away from Jane and turn to grab my suitcase. "We are."

I feel hand on my arm and turn around to look who it belongs to. I smile at Becca.

"Leave them." Becca smiles. "He'll take and load them onto the jet." Becca says, pointing to a young man who is walking towards us in the airport uniform.

I nod as we start walking towards the hanger where I saw Lena and Becca emerge from earlier. I take Jane's hand in mine and squeeze gently.

Jane turns to look at me and smiles, before she turns to look back over her shoulder watching the young man who is loading our suitcases onto the airport trolley he came with. I know she's nervous about having anyone who she doesn't know near our stuff.

Every step we take towards the hanger is another step closer to Boston. Another step closer to Hoyt.


	35. Chapter 35

**MAURA'S POV**

Walking towards the private jet I could tell Jane was tense, I knew as much as she wanted to go back home to help find Hoyt she didn't want me being back in Boston. She wouldn't say it but I know Jane well enough to know that when something goes wrong she wants the people she loves to be safely out of the way. It would kill her to know something had happened to the people she cares more about than anything in the world.

**JANE'S POV**

I'm holding Maura's hand as we walk towards the jet when I notice that Lena and Becca have stopped walking. At first I think it's because they want the gossip on our honeymoon, then I see the look on Lena's face and I know straight away something is wrong.

"Jane, can I have a word with you, please?" Lena asks.

I nod as I let go of Maura's hand and tell her to go and talk to Becca for a bit. I pull her in for a small kiss before she walks away. I take a few steps closer to Lena as I keep my eyes on Maura walking towards Becca. "What's up?"

"I know this is probably not the right time to discuss this and I'm sorry for bringing it up." Lena looks away from me and for some reason I can't help but be pulled towards her, I guess you could say it's the detective in me. I place my hand on her shoulder as if I'm hoping this will somehow comfort her a little.

"Whatever it is, you should know by now that I don't and won't judge you. You want my help, believe me I will help you the best I can." I say, smiling at her softly as she turns to look at me.

Lena takes a deep breath as she is trying to convince herself this the right thing to do. She's starting to get me a little worried. I can't help the next question that comes out of my mouth. "Is this about Hoyt?" I ask bluntly.

Lena gives me a questioning look and a raised eyebrow. "Hoyt?" She thinks for a second, then it all seems to come crashing down around her at once. "Oh my God, Jane. No. No, this has nothing to do with him. Shit, I'm sorry. This is the wrong time to talk to you. I know he's out, your partner...Frost is it?" When I nod, Lena continues. "He phoned me to let me know what was happening. He wanted us to bring a couple of detectives with us to meet you here. He really didn't want you both flying back on your own with us. Something about safety. I don't know." Lena blabbered.

I look around, looking for the detectives I would know who would come all the way to the Maldives to meet me and my wife at the end of our honeymoon. I jump slightly when Lena gently touches my arm. I turn to look at her, "Jane, I didn't okay it for anyone to fly here with us. I know you have your gun on you and I know I've got a gun safely stored away in the jet. Believe me, you and Maura will be perfectly safe."

Out of all the things she said to me, I only pick up on one little thing. "You've got a gun in the jet?" I ask, shocked.

Lena chuckles, "Jane, I'm ex military, of course I'm going to be carrying a gun." She smirks.

I laugh a little, for the first time all day. And for some reason I can't help feeling a little more safe than what I did a few minutes ago. I barely know these people but for some reason I feel like both me and Maura will be safe, safer than what we would be with just me about. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask, trying to get the conversation back to what Lena was trying to tell me.

"Have you any links with judges back in Boston?" Lena asks, looking from Becca back to me.

"I do. Not many but I do know some. Why Lena? What's happened?" I reply, hoping that somehow I will be able to help her.

Lena looks a little scared to be talking me. "My sister, Mia, got into trouble with drugs etc, same story as everyone else, I guess. She got in with the wrong guy, told her he loved her and pretty much made her deal for him. She got caught a few days ago. Trouble is I can't get her to tell the police the truth. Her lawyer his struggling with it too."

"Guys," Becca shouts over to us. "We've been cleared to fly out now. Or in a couple of hours, control room want to know which we'll take."

"Tell them now." Lena shouts. "Can we finish this later?" She turns to ask me.

"Yes that's okay. I'll come and talk to you when we're flying if that's okay?"

Lena nods, before she grabs my arm and pulls me to towards the jet. "Don't worry, you'll both be safe, I give you my word." Lena says, just loud enough for me to hear her.

**MAURA'S POV**

I wait until we are taking off before I turn to face Jane, who is currently looking out of the window. She turns to face me, a small smile on her face. "It's funny you know..."

"What is?" I ask, confused as to what she is talking about.

"Saying goodbye to this place, for the past few weeks, it's been just me and you, and I've honestly loved every single second of it, saying goodbye to it now, it feels weird, like I'm saying goodbye completely." Jane sighed. "I didn't feel this way when I left Boston, this feels like I'm weirdly leaving home."

I smile softly as I take hold off Jane's hand. "I understand what you're saying, but you know we can come back here whenever we want as a holiday. We will come back here babe, this is where we had our honeymoon, of course we will come back." I say.

Jane smiles at me, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. She rests her forehead against mine, "thank you, for this. For the Maldives, for marrying me, for making me the luckiest woman on earth. Thank you."

"Jane..." I whisper with tears glistening in my eyes. "Don't thank me fore anything. I married you because I love you. As for everything else, it was my pleasure. Believe me, I've loved watching you relax here. And I promise you now, we will return."

"I love you too." Jane whispers as she moves to lay her head on my shoulder.

"What did Lena want to speak to you about?"

"Her sister, Mia, has got into a bit of trouble with drugs through her boyfriend, got caught by the police and won't come clean to them. Her boyfriend has abandoned her too. I said I'll help her with judges, try and pull a few strings when I get back to Boston. But I think I'm going to call Frost and get him to get all the information he can. If that's okay with you?" Jane says.

"That's fine baby, I'll do all I can to help her. Go call Barry." I reply, smiling softly.

**JANE'S POV**

"Barry Conway?" I ask. "Frost, why does that name sound so familiar?"

I put the phone down to Frost and sit down, looking out of the cockpit's window. Lena told me to use the phone in the cockpit to call Frost to get more information about her sister. Now I wish I didn't bother. What I've just found out is probably the worst news me and Lena could actually know.

"What did your partner say?" Lena asks, as she puts the jet onto autopilot.

"Erm," I stumble. How am I meant to tell her that her sister is in with people nobody in their right mind would want to cross. "Have you ever heard of Barry Conway?"

Lena shakes her head, "no."

I spend half an hour telling Lena who Barry Conway is. After I finish telling her, she turns to face me and I notice tears rolling down her cheeks. "So basically this guy is the worst that any guy could be, he kills people when they cross him and will do whatever it takes to stay out of prison?"

I nod. "Yes. He employed Mia's boyfriend, six years ago and Mia got into it all when she met Luke. Things spiralled from there. But Lena, you should know, that isn't the worst of it."

"Then what is?" Lena asks, shocked that they could be something worse.

"Maur, Becca." I shout. "Come here, please." I wait until they come to see what I shouted them for before I continue. "You guys need to hear this." I quickly fill them in, skipping over half the details I did when telling Lena. I figured I could tell Maura completely later and Lena could tell Becca if she wanted her to know. After I finish I take hold of Lena's hand, just like I do when I need to break bad news to a family. "Barry Conway..." I take a deep breath, hardly believing the words I'm about to say will be coming out of my mouth. "Barry Conway, he has connections, connections to Hoyt."


End file.
